


Sad Machine

by SpoopyGhostGirl



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Romance, Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 83,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopyGhostGirl/pseuds/SpoopyGhostGirl
Summary: Summary is posted before the first chapter.5/5/2020Hey everyone, embarrassing but I am actually going through + changing some small details.It's part of the long term plan I have + I just wanted to make a note of it. I plan on having a new chapt out by the 10th! But I wanted y'all to know that if small parts were different, this was why!(:
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Original Female Character(s), CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Original Female Character(s), CT-7567 | Rex/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Playlist + Summary

Summary 

Power. If Ceres had ever prioritized anything in life it had been power and to reach power, you had to rely on the darkside of the force. She had always been talented, excelling easily and destroying those that would rise against the separatist and by extension, her master. She was so sure of her place in life, having never doubted the power and potential the darkside offered, until her sister was murdered by none other than a separatist. Her death caused many things to change within the young woman. She now had the power she had always dreamed of but now she was hollow, blindly following orders and being who those around her want her to be. One of these many orders has Ceres back on the side of the Republic, surrounding her by old and new faces. She is assigned a simple and direct task, make sure nothing stops Anakin Skywalker from turning to the darkside. It's simple enough, Ceres having never failed a mission, yet she finds herself struggling. Being around those who helped raise her and developing unexpected feelings has caused an internal conflict that she knows she's not ready to face. Will Ceres be able to turn the chosen one and take her place on the darkside of history or will those around her guide her in the direction of the light? Will she stand and fight for what's right or will she side with who and what she's always known

Playlist

Sober - Tool

"There's a shadow just behind me  
Shrouding every breath I take  
Making every promise empty  
Pointing every finger at me  
Waiting like a stalking butler  
Who upon the finger rests  
Murder now the path called must we  
Just before the son has come"

Wildest Dreams - Taylor Swift

"I said no one has to know what we do  
His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room  
And his voice is a familiar sound, nothing lasts forever  
But this is getting good now"

Ocean Eyes - Billie Eilish 

"I've been walking through  
A world gone blind  
Can't stop thinking of your diamond mind  
Careful creature  
Made friends with time  
He left her lonely with a diamond mind  
And those ocean eyes"

My Demons - Starset

"I cannot stop this sickness taking over  
It takes control and drags me into nowhere  
I need your help, I can't fight this forever  
I know you're watching,  
I can feel you out there"

Fade Away - Breaking Benjamin 

"It's hopeless, the end will come and wash it all away  
Forsaken, I live for those I lost along the way  
And I can't remember how it all began to break  
You suffer, I live to fight and die another day"

The night we met - Lord Huron

"When the night was full of terrors  
And your eyes were filled with tears  
When you had not touched me yet  
Oh, take me back to the night we met"

Black Sea - Natasha Blume

"You're giving up, I'm tired (oh)  
The tug of war that we're playing (we're playing)  
I'm not giving up I'm trying  
To tell you, to tell you, to tell you, to tell you  
Ooh, ooh  
Inject your advice to me  
Ooh, ooh  
Incinerate our shackles"

Go to war - Nothing More

"Do we censor or do we flow?  
Are we drunk on the chemicals?  
Every feeling in my bones tells me to lash out  
And tell you, "fuck off"  
You've got my heart and I've got your soul  
But are we better off alone?  
With every battle, we lose a little more  
Remember everything that we died for  
You are everything that I die for"

Slow dancing in the dark - Joji

"Give me reasons we should be complete  
You should be with him, I can't compete  
You looked at me like I was someone else, oh well  
Can't you see?  
I don't wanna slow dance  
In the dark"

Blood // Water - Grandson

"We'll never get free  
Lamb to the slaughter  
What you gon' do  
When there's blood in the water?  
The price of your greed  
Is your son and your daughter  
What you gon' do  
When there's blood in the water?"


	2. Lying To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Familiar faces in unfamiliar places.

  
"Good evening, master," the white haired woman spoke softly from where she was kneeled. The hologramed man smiled as he looked down at her, steepling his fingers together.

"Good evening, my young apprentice, I see things are going according to plan." She nodded, pushing herself to her feet and tucking her hands behind her back. She waited, his glowing eyes moving around the command room of the Pathfinder, her personal battle ship. It was a large cruiser that she had been given responsibility of to make her upcoming mission more believable. 

"Yes master, our prisoners arrived right on time and with some extras for our favorite acolyte to play with." The man chuckled, loving the way her mouth curved into a taunting smirk. "I believe Kithart is interrogating the pets of the republic before he'll move onto the Jedi though that does depend on what shape you want to recieve them in." Sidious grinned maliciously, wondering how someone like the woman before him could come from Szella Inrokini. 'A once noble Jedi and now... her daugher serves me,' his face twisted sinisterly as he thought of all the ways the woman before him would help destroy the Jedi order that had tried for so long to snuff him and others like him out.

"As always apprentice, you exceed my expectations," Ceres bowed in acceptance. "Well then, I am sure our guests are ready for your grand entrance." She offered him a large and sinister smile, the man casually glancing over his shoulder as the sound of a door hissing sounded behind him. "Good, then I will be taking my leave then, my young apprentice. Please do send my regards to master and apprentice." His lips curled upward, 

"Of course, Master," the hologram faded, Ceres releasing a long sigh as she reached up to rub her face, her fingers brushing against the helmet on her head. 'How did I forget I was wearing this?'

Her thoughts had been unfocused at best recently, her masters long term plan and the strain between her and her estranged family weighing heavily on her. Reaching with both hands to press the electric points behind her ears on her helmet, the mask disappeared completely. Her gloved hands hesitated in front of her face, 'is this really worth it?' She wondered, having wanted to rub her eyes tiredly but merely shaking her head, reaching up to reactive the helmet. It shot out, covering her head completely in a matte black metal before the visor activated, showing a computerized version of her surroundings. Looking up, her vision was unfocused before everything became almost painfully clear. Closing her eyes she took in a slow deep breath through her nose, straightening her back and shoulders. 'I can do this,' turning on her heel she exited the command room.

"General," several battle droids stopped to acknowledge her, Ceres nodding mechanically in response. 

"Are you on your way to see the prisoners?" A lone droid stepped in front of her, it head tilting in a way that made it appear more human than it was. 

"Yes, Captain, would you mind escorting me there?" Her voice changed, the voice modulator causing her normally high pitched voice to deepen.

"Of course, my lord," the droid turned around, Ceres falling silently in line behind it. Her hands opened and closed at her side, her desire to fidget nervously caused her temper to immediately flair, small cracks of lightening pinging in and out of existence in her palms. 

"General?" Her hands snapped shut, forcing the nervous energy to dissipate, small unpleasant traces of electricity dancing up her forearms. Grimacing she reached out, pressing the button that would take them to the detention floor. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to take in several slow breaths. By the time they hit the lower levels her face was a cool sea of calm, a small twist of a smile appearing on her lips. Despite the droid not being able to sense her unease she was still pleased that she could control her emotions so smoothly. 'I guess that time as a jedi was useful for something, emotions being such a big weakness,' she mused internally, a small part of her noting that this control was not something that would be encouraged by her master. 'Old habits die hard,' she did have to admit that being so emotionally detached had helped her more than it had hurt, many of her fellow Sith having problems controlling their darker desires. Having been trained in both the light and the dark, she had never had a problem maintaining control. 'Plus,' a small voice reminded her as she stepped out of the elevator, 'you're a Sith.' She knew her place and had never been one to skitter away from the fact that she enjoyed the darkside of the force greatly. "Good luck," the droid spoke up, Ceres offering the droid a polite nod of her head before turning to her right and heading down the long hallway. The interrogation room was her current destination, having sensed a sole individual in the room beside Kithart. Kit was an... interesting man that her master had picked up several years ago. He was force sensitive but had never been trained to wield a lightsaber or even how to summon force lightening. He had been brought in specifically to torture and interrogate, things that he was terrifyingly good at. She believed he was a... What was the species called? Vahla? They were pretty much human except for their cartilage like bones and their oddly colored eyes and skin tone. For example, Kithart had dark grey skin with long jet black hair that he kept braided intricately with large deep set violet eyes. He was an attractive man in his own right but Ceres had never liked him. They mirrored each other in many ways, both using their beauty to their advantage and both taking great pleasure in their jobs but at the same time... Kithart always seemed to go overboard. Even when his orders were merely to obtain the necessary information, he would wreck the minds of those who he found no more use for and that was only after he had broken them physically. Ceres found herself frowning at the thought, hoping that he hadn't already finished up with the captive he had inside. Pressing her hand gently into the entry pad, the door swished open to reveal Kithart and a blond haired man. 'A clone?' Her eyebrows shot into her hair as they settled on his white and blue armor, a similarly painted white and blue helmet sitting on the table that Kithart leaned against. The clone was strapped to a silver slab that was used to hold prisoners captive though this one was held at a vertical angle. The clone was panting heavily, his gold eyes narrowed down at the grey skinned man who was absently twirling a scalpel in his hand before snapping to attention when he realized she had entered.

"My lord!" Ceres nodded at the man, making her way into the cold white room, her finger tips dragging across the metal table across from the clone before coming to stop before him. His left eye was swollen and blood dripped from the side of his mouth. 'I'm surprised he's so intact,' she felt the smallest movement beside her, the scalpel in her companions hand ripping through the clones flesh, a large cut appearing above the clones right eye. The clone hissed, his light eyes narrowing down at the pair. "You're surprised," Kithart mused, Ceres making no effort to quell the emotions she felt.

"You normally go through them faster than this," Kithart chuckled, Ceres stepping closer to the clone and take in any damaged her enforcer caused. Reaching up with her left hand she hesitated, fingers closing once before touching his face, a small smirk gracing her lips when he attempted to lean away from her. "Come now, clone, it's not my job to hurt you," she hissed threateningly, ignoring his futile attempts at escaping her. Her gloved thumb rubbed right under his right brow, preventing the blood from the cut above it from spilling into his amber eyes. "It's his," she added playfully as she stepped back, Kithart chuckling softly beside her. "Have you been able to get any useful intel from him? I assume from his well worn armor and the intricate design on his helmet that he holds a relevant position within the republic's forces." The clones eyes widened a fraction, moving to his helmet almost absently.

"It," the grey skinned man corrected as he turned his attention from the prisoner to the table that Ceres now leaned against. "They're not people, General, just skinned droids, made in a lab instead of a factory." The rage that pooled in the clone before her was immediate, a genuine smile spreading across her lips at the feral desire he felt to protect his kin. "And to answer your question, it hasn't provided any form of information, though the session had only just begun when you joined us." Ceres gave a nod, catching the black haired man tinkering with several different devices that sat on the metal table. "I was thinking of stepping up my game," he picked up a small hand saw as he spoke, holding it up for her to admire. "Should cut through flesh easily, maybe even its bones but I mean, if it won't give up the information I want, I can at least test the sharpness of my blade." Her attention was drawn from the Vahla when she realized that his threats had only strengthened the blonds resolve to not betray the Republic. 'How interesting,' "unless you had other uses for it, General. I mean, there's more than enough of it for us to both be able to have some fun." He gestured to the dual sided saber attached to her hip, "ever tried to flay someone with a lightsaber? It would make the perfect practice canvas." Ceres' left hand moved to her hip, taking the saber in her hand before she gave it an absentminded twirl.

"It would, wouldn't it?" She took a step closer to the clone, her right hand wrapping lightly around his chin as her saber ignited. "I apologize in advance," her saber tore through flesh, the clones light eyes pinching shut only to open when he realized he was completely unharmed. Instead, he found the man who had been torturing him skewered by the armored woman's blade. "Sorry, Kithart darling, but it appears I'm relieving you of duty." Kithart coughed weakly, blood coating the woman's arm and blotting her helmet.

"You-you traitor," he gritted out, "you will pay for this you traitorous-," with a roll of her eyes, Ceres force threw the man across the room, his body thudding loudly against the wall, the sound of her blade retracting following shortly after. Turning to the clone, she couldn't help but grin at his surprise. He opened his mouth to speak but she had already closed the small space between them, reaching up to remove his restraints. The man almost collapsed to the ground, Ceres catching him lightly in her arms before settling him.

"Ask questions later, right now we need to find the others and get out of here," she stepped away to grab the mans helmet, holding out the white and blue armor to the confused man. "Come on, blondie, we don't have all day." He hesitated a brief second longer before taking the helmet in his hands. Ceres continued by handing him his blasters, her red eyes pinching shut briefly as she reached out with the force. "Anakin and Obi wan should be two corridors down along with the rest of your men. If we move quick we should be able to avoid any droids, though I'm not too worried about them. They aren't the brightest," the blond grinned lightly at that. She watched him pull the bucket on his head, making sure the blasters were set to kill. Stepping ahead of him, Ceres opened the door, and stepped out confidently, the clone following after she gave a wave of her hand. The detention floor was unsurprisingly empty. Many droids were occupied elsewhere, keeping an eye out for anyone who could attack the ship and try to rescue the duo made up of dumb and dumber (also known as the Jedi Knight Anikin Skywalker and Jedi Master Obi wan kenobi). "So blondie, I guess you belong to one of the idiots?"

"Rex," he found himself saying before he could stop himself, peaking around the corner that Ceres had rounded without him. "And I'm the Captain of the 501st who serve under General Skywalker." She gave a short laugh, shaking her head from side to side. Rex glared, assuming she was laughing at him when she spared him a glance over her shoulder.

"Whose bright idea was it to give Anakin a group of his own soldiers?" Rex frowned despite knowing that if it was anyone else he probably would have chuckled at his Generals expense.

"General Anakin is a great leader and an excellent teacher," Ceres merely shook her head once more, making no move to argue with the man as they came to a stop. Reaching out, Rex watched as her armor retracted on itself to free her hand as she pressed it into they keypad that would open the holding cell. The door hissed open, his gold eyes lingering on her strange armor.

"Anyone order a rescue team?" The woman beside him joked playfully as she stepped into the large prison cell. There were 7 clones and the two generals all handcuffed and linked together by a glowing orange chain.

"Took you long enough," Obi Wan complained as the woman crossed the large room. Swiping her hand over her right hip, a small key popped out, Obi Wan arching a brow.

"Firstly," she began, crouching down to unlock the cuffs around his ankles. "You were early and secondly," the cuffs around his wrists hissed before clanking against the floor. "You're welcome," Obi Wan rubbed his wrists, his blue eyes moving to meet Captain Rex's.

"I see you two have met?" He arched a ginger brow, Rex looking to the woman, finding her preoccupied with freeing his General and brothers.

"Yes, I was taken to a different holding for interrogation. She freed me and we made our way here for all of you," Obi Wan nodded, pleased with his answer.

"I'm guessing one of you has some sort of escape plan?" Anakin spoke up, robot hand absently rubbing his wrist, his attention on Rex and Obi Wan instead of the woman who had just freed them. Ceres scoffed, her computerized voice quickly drawing his generals attention.

"Yes, I do, you're welcome," the male voice spoke, "but it's time sensitive so we'll need to move quickly. Is everyone ready?" The group of clones all nodded, having pulled on their buckets upon freedom.

"What about weapons," one clone, Rex recognized him as Fives, questioned. The woman next to him sighed, her fingers brushing lightly over her saber.

"We may be able to get some on the way but I do have these," Ceres slipped a black canvas bag from her back, throwing it over to Obi Wan. "The rest of you will just need to stay close to us. I don't see us running into much slack but just be aware and we should all make it out of this just fine." Anakin cast a not so confident glance in Obi wans direction but found no support of his lack of faith in the woman. Instead Obi wan threw him his saber and pulled out his own, dropping the black bag on the floor. "Alright, now that that's out of the way, lets move." The door swished open and Ceres took point, Obi Wan and Anakin following close behind though their gazes were moving from behind them to ahead of them. "This way," she directed, taking the same elevator she took down to the landing platform.

"We're just gonna walk out onto the landing platform? Are you trying to get us killed?" Ceres rolled her eyes, turning on her heels to face Anakin. Obi wan opened his mouth, knowing that a fight between the pair was likely, if not certain.

"Listen hear General," she sneered, "if I wanted you or your merry little boy band dead, you would be. Now, if you stop assuming and follow me, you would have realized I'm taking us to a private landing dock where a craft large enough for all of us will be landing shortly."

"Well if that isn't convenient," Ceres glanced over her shoulder briefly, as if she wanted to say something before deciding against it and continuing onward. Her hand rested on top of her saber, the only sign of her worry. They arrived at a empty loading dock, several darkly colored crates scattered around them. There was a large bridge that cut across from the side they were on to the opposite side that mirrored the one they were standing on. Underneath was a red ray shield that prevented undocumented crafts from entering though not from exiting. On either side of the bridge were black steps with another lower level where ships would dock. "Oh, I'm sorry, didn't you say-," Ceres pushed Anakin down behind a nearby stack of crates, Obi Wan and the cluster of troopers mirroring her actions. As if on cue a silver and blue Maxillipede shuttle docked.

"Wait for my signal," she spoke to Obi Wan, releasing her hold on Anakin and standing up. Stepping out from her place behind the crates, she made her way toward the center of the bridge where the steps let out. Two cloaked figures exited the shuttle, the pair pushing and shoving one another.

"It would have gone a lot smoother if you wouldn't have gotten in the way!" One voice hissed dangerously, pushing the one on the right harder than before, knocking off the boys hood. He was a dark skinned human with cerulean eyes and short blond hair. He wore a black cloak with a black tunic and pants underneath. His light eyes narrowed,  
"Really, me? Please, you'd be helpless without Zelda and I waiting on hand and foot for you to make a mistake." His lips pulled back, eyes flashing as his hand brushed across the saber strapped to his right hip. The cloaked boy before him gave a short laugh, mirroring the action as they whirled on one another.

"Do you want to make something out of it, Damon?" Both boys looked ready to pull their sabers when they were both knocked flat on their backs, a third and final figure emerging from the ship. The red skinned boy growled from his place beside Damon on the ground, his normally soft grey eyes burning with anger. "Zelda, what the fuck was that for!?" The third figure removed their hood to reveal a red skinned twi'lek, a deep frown marring her cute face.

"Maybe because you're embarrassing me in front of my master, Lazarus," the boys were on their feet immediately, turning to face the skin tight armor wearing woman.

"Master," the trio chorused insync, bowing their heads to the grinning woman.

"Well if it isn't my sweet apprentice and her merry band of misfits. How was your mission?" Zelda stood, her violet eyes skimming over her master before she spoke.

"It was a success, no thanks to dumb and dumber here." Lazarus made a sound of protest as he pushed himself to his feet. "What? You know it's true! You're just upset because my master is 10 times the master yours will ever be!" Ceres couldn't help but smirk, her brothers apprentice huffing in anger before turning away from the girl. 'Ah, how wise of him,' she smirked remembering the last time the zabarak had made the mistake of picking a fight with her apprentice. 'Thankfully, their training isn't like ours was,' she thought of her brother and the third member of their training unit. 'Maul was not a pleasant master,' her red eyes suddenly narrowed as the dark skinned teen before them slowly stood to his feet. "Damon?" His cerulean eyes were narrowed to their left at a large stack of crates where her stowaways were hidden.

"Master," she could hear the accusation under her title, the boy before her being more than well aware of how well versed she was at sensing others. Zelda tensed, sensing what the dark skinned boy had as well. Lazarus on the other hand kept his gaze focused on their master, his hand absently resting on his lightsaber. Ceres let out a soft sigh, leaning her head back before allowing her gaze to resettle on the trio. "I assume from your lack of response that they're with you?" Zelda was already shaking her head, her mouth opening to deny the accusations made against her master when Ceres gave a short deep chuckle.

"Always so observant, Damon, no wonder my master held such interest in you-,"

"No, Master," she didn't get to finish before Damon moved, his duel red sabers burning to life. Ceres moved faster, flipping back out of the way, kicking up with her left foot, and knocking his right saber out of his hand. The saber shot out of his hand and landed in Ceres'. She gave the blade a short twirl before she side stepped Lazarus as he swung at her before ducking under the saber as he swung again. Ceres' caught the boys left arm before bringing her knee up into his elbow. He cried out in pain as his arm let out a vicious crack before the saber clattered to the ground. She kicked the red skinned boy away as Damon moved on her again, Ceres dropping his blade in favor of avoiding his attacks.

"Use your saber!" He declared firmly, Ceres rolling her eyes as she avoided another swing of his blade. "Are we not good enough for you?" She side stepped once more, grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back, bringing him to his knees.

"Damon!" Zelda cried as Ceres force threw the boy into Lazarus, who had tried to push himself shakily to his feet. Her skills were better and more refined than the boys were, Ceres genuinely smiling at her apprentices progress. "How could you?" She demanded, Ceres avoiding a stab from the saber, placing her hand neatly on Zelda's arm and using her as a pivot point to flip over her head.

"Obi wan now!" She narrowly dodged another swing from her apprentices blade, her hand closing tightly around the girls wrist as she continued blindly swinging the duel sided weapon. Ceres' eyes pinched shut as she made the choice to drive the point home to her student. Ceres' other hand closed around the girls wrist, before she raised her foot and force kicked the girl away from her. She skidded across the metal floor before joining the boys in their pile. Obi wan and group had successfully moved past the trio and into the shuttle. Ceres hesitated as she turned to follow suit, a soft groan drawing her attention back to the three apprentices on the floor.

"Master," Zelda whispered weakly, tears filling her soft violet eyes, "why?" Ceres found herself thankful for the mask on her face as her red eyes pinched shut in pain. She hadn't thought of how much it would hurt the young twi'lek for her to leave but it was a necessary evil. 'Maybe you could bring her with,' a hopeful voice offered but she shook off the thought. 'You have specific orders to follow, Ceres, feelings just get in the way.' Steeling her resolve, she allowed herself to fully turn to her apprentice, acutely aware of the fact that several pairs of eyes burned into her.

"Come now, Zel, we both know how much I hate being on the losing side of things." Zelda opened her mouth to argue but with a wave of her hand, Ceres was able to knock the girl unconscious. Moving quickly from her place, she slid down the hand rail of the steps and stepped into the shuttle just as the doors were hissing shut. Moving to the front of the ship she found the blond haired clone and Anakin at the place of the pilot. "Not that I want to be one to complain but we need to get the fuck out of here," she spoke, fingers tapping impatiently against the clones headrest.

"Yes because I'm just sitting here because I'm enjoying the view so much. I have no idea how to initiate the hyper-," Anakin didn't get to finish the sentence as Ceres reached up above the blond haired mans head and turned a lever before pushing it forward. Ceres stumbled back as the hyperdrive activated, stumbling into a random clone who immediately settled her.

"Thank you," she grumbled, pulling away and glaring at the chuckling Anakin. "Something amusing you, Skywalker?" She had moved back toward the cockpit, briefly wondering where Obi Wan was. 'Probably taking inventory,' she frowned at the thought, not wanting to think of the men that way but using the term anyways. 'It's the droids,' she argued, 'not that the clones are objects.'

"Oh nothing, just that you were foolish enough to believe that busting us out would be enough for the republic to excuse your previous crimes." Ceres scoffed, opening her mouth to argue when Obi Wan decided to join them.

"I'm surprised you're trying so hard to get rid her. I figured you'd want to catch up before she reported in and gave the Republic and the council the intel she was able to collect. Especially when it's been so long since you've last seen each other." Ceres shook her head from side to side, red eyes glowing with a mirth that neither man could see.

"Come now, Master, do you really think little Ani is smart enough to discern who I am? We both know he's always been the Dumber of your dumb and dumber duo."

"Dumb," Obi wan frowned at the insult, Anakin glaring at the pair in confusion before it dawned on him who the woman had to be.

"CERES!?"


	3. Dissolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A handsome clone and adorable padawan.

Chapter Two

Ceres groaned from her place on the queen sized bed, hands moving to scrub at her face.

"You're not a prisoner," she mocked, remembering the words that Obi Wan had spoken. "And here I am, feeling like one," Ceres hands moved past her face to run through her bright pink hair. She had been provided a change of clothes but didn't feel comfortable enough to have changed into them. Instead she had taken a hot shower and changed back into her armor, plopping down on the bed in her quarters to meditate only to remember that she was terrible at meditating. Glancing up at the clock, she frowned, realizing that three hours had passed since she had been escorted to the room by two clone troopers. 'What could be taking them so long,' she drummed on her crossed thighs absently, wishing that time would pass faster. A soft knocking on the door garnered the red eyed woman's attention, a relieved sigh leaving her lips as she pushed herself to her feet. Reaching up she activated her helmet, her hand dropping from her head to the panel to open the door. 'Rex,' she smiled to herself at remembering the captains name. He stood before her, his face a blank slate as he clipped his helmet to his hip.

"Good morning Captain Rex," the male voice buzzed between them, a frown tugging at his lips before he gave a firm nod of his head.

"Good morning," his voice was clear but she felt his conscious was not. "General Kenobi sent me to fetch you, we will be arriving on courosant within the next few hours." Ceres gave a nod, Rex taking point with the smaller pink haired woman following after. Rex didn't speak as they continued, Ceres noting that his hands were balled, anger and confusion pooling around him.

"Something troubles you," she spoke without meaning to, her curiosity getting the best of her. The blond clone merely shook his head as he cast a glance back at her, gold eyes lingering on her duel sided blade. Ceres felt her hand move to the blade absently, the clones anger thickening before she shook her head and folded her hands neatly behind her back.

"Aren't blades like those frowned upon by the order?" Ceres arched a brow in surprise, having assumed the man before her had decided to drop the topic. After a pregnant pause, the clone sighed and shook his head. "Just forget I said anything,"

"They are," she finally spoke up, stopping in the middle of the hallway. "Though I can tell that that's not what you wanted to say to me." Rex stopped as well, turning slowly to face the concealed woman with a frown.

"I don't trust you, Temptress,"

"Ah, so you've learned my "secret identity"," she air quoted doing nothing but making the blond mans frown deepen. "And I assume that you know that this blade has seen many of your brothers demise," his hands balled into fists, jaw clenching and unclenching. "I've always liked blades like these," she continued, removing her blade from its place on her hip. Rex's body tensed but he made no other move against her as she spun it in her hand. "They're effective, precise, and they keep your enemies on their toes. Not only that but I can kill twice as many people in half the time." She twirled the saber casually in her left hand, a vicious grin slipping across her lips as she felt his anger boil. "Would you like to know the exact number of your brothers that have fallen to this blade, Captain?" She found herself pushing his buttons despite having no reason to, a smirk gracing her lips as his whole body became stone. "Ah, an obedient one?" She clipped her blade to her hip once more, stepping around him with her hands tucked neatly behind her back. "A skill your General lacks, which leads me to assume that's why the two of you were paired up. One of you has to be at least relatively level headed," she found herself pinned to the wall, a satisfied smirk gracing her lips.

"Listen here, Temptress, I don't like you and none of my brothers do but we will follow our orders, whether they're to execute you or to follow you. Despite how loyal we are, I'm sure you know which one I hope they choose for separatist scum like you." She laughed, her hand closing tightly around the bend of his elbow before she placed her other hand on his upper arm. Placing her foot to the left of his right foot, she was able to twist his arm and duck under it to pin him to the wall with his hands held behind his back.

"Thanks for the heads up, blondie, I'll have to keep your warning in mind," he shivered as she leaned closer to his ear. "Also, it's Ceres now, not Temptress, cant have everyone else knowing all my dirty secrets, can we?" She released his arm then, leaning away and clasping her hands together behind her back. "Now if you're done playing, would you mind leading the way?" Rex rolled his shoulders calmly before taking the lead once more, his hands still balled at his side. 'Probably should not have done that,' she frowned to herself, briefly wondering why she would pick a fight with the clone, who had done nothing to her. 'Because you can,' she hated that she smirked at the thought, shaking her head before coming to a halt next to the blond man. They had come to the control room of the deck, Anakin, Obi wan, a young tortugan, and another clone standing around a table with holograms floating above it. She immediately recognized the duo standing in the holo as her former master, Mace Windu and the grand master od the jedi order, Yoda, a frown tugging at her lips as her red eyes ran over the dark skinned man.

"You can't be serious, master! She's a known separatist!" Ceres rolled her eyes at Anakins declaration her legs carrying her quickly down the short flight of steps between them.

"Much you do not know, young Skywalker. To be discussed later, it is," Ceres stepped up to stand next to Obi Wan, Rex taking his place between her and the young tortugan. "Ah, good to see you, young Ceres. Too long, it has been," Ceres grinned under her helmet, bowing her head lightly to the small green man.

"Hello master," she greeted, "it's good to see you as well." She paused to straighten, "I assume the council requests my presence in the temple?" Yoda gave a nod, his eyes moving up to the bald man beside him who hadn't taken his gaze off the concealed woman.

"Yes, a report must be given to the council of your time with the separatist," she gave a nod at Obi wans words, gaze staying trained on the pair before her. "We will be escorting you to the temple, where you will present your findings to the council. From there we will decide what to do with you." She gave a faint nod, allowing her gaze to move to the young teen who had been watching her intently through out the conversation.

"I recommend you get some food before you arrive. You'll be quite busy once you're planet side," Ceres gave a nod before the transmission cut out, both masters vanishing. Turning to Obi Wan, Ceres opened her mouth only for Anakin to cut her off.

"Rex you will be in charge of escorting Ceres to the mess," turning to her, Anakins jaw clenched and unclenched before he spoke. "Obi wan or I will call for you once we land on Courosant." Ceres gave a nod, Rex mirroring the action before he turned, Ceres silently following after him. Rex was still fuming from their earlier conversation as Ceres trailed after him. Groaning internally, she found herself annoyed with the blond. 'Of course they stick me with a clone,' had they thought that seeing a familiar face would placate her? 'Or, at least a familiar face unrelated to the order,' she frowned at the thought, a brief image of an arrogant bounty hunter flashing across her mind. 'Right, as if they're anything like him,' though a small part of her was happy they weren't, knowing that Jango would have responded much more violently towards her with the cold words she had spoken to Rex. 'Though he did like to joke I had always liked it rough,' her back straightened suddenly, the softest voice she had ever heard brushing tentatively across her mind. 'I wonder if Master is right about her.'

"Excuse me, Captain Rex," Ceres' voice was softer than she had intended, stepping up so she was walking beside him instead of behind him. "It appears we have a shadow," his gold eyes flickered over her shoulder, landing on the orange skinned girl behind them.

"Ah, Commander Tano," she arched a brow though she knew he couldn't see it, looking between the preteen and the grown man. "Right, you probably wouldn't know who she is," he mused, turning to face the shy teen, who had been tailing them since they left the Command center. "Commander," he smiled gently at the girl who immediately returned the smile.

"Good Morning, Captain Rex. I was uh, just coming to introduce myself to-," she turned her blue eyes on Ceres, a look of confusion on her face.

"Ceres Inrokini," she bowed lightly to the girl, her arm angled across her chest. "You must be Ahsoka," she tried to make her voice sound friendly despite the almost tangible discomfort between her and Rex. "It's a pleasure to meet you," Ahsoka blushed at the sincerity of her words, her small frame copying her bow.

"No no, Master, the pleasure is all mine," Ceres arched a brow in surprise, not expecting the kind of respect the young one was showing her. "I've heard that you were quite the prodigy while you were a padawan under master Windu's tutelage." She smiled at the girls enthusiasm, Ahsoka continuing without pause. "I mean, becoming a padawan at nine years old? That's-thats," she paused, flushing deeply when she realized she was fangirling over a known separatist. "I mean, I've heard you were quite the accomplished Jedi before you left the order," Ceres gave a small laugh at the girls attempted recovery, Rex's irritation with both her, and now Ahsoka, causing the pink haired woman to grin.

"It's okay, just because you're not on the same side doesn't mean you can't recognize another's skills, though I am a bit surprised. It's been quite awhile since I've been in the order, so I find it kind of cute my name is still so well known," Ahsoka rubbed her hands together with an awkward smile, her blue eyes flickering over to her stone faced captain. After an uncomfortable pause, Ceres decided to throw the girl a bone. "Captain Rex here was escorting me to the mess hall for some breakfast, would you like to join us?" Ahsoka gave a nod, obviously trying to keep her excitement to a minimum, her blue eyes moving between her and Rex. "Awesome," Ceres threw her arm around the shorter girls shoulders, wheeling her around so they were looking at Rex. "Then lead the way, Cap," Rex frowned but didn't correct her as he turned and continued leading the way to the mess. Ceres arched an eyebrow at the padawan, her curiosity almost tangible as the trio made their way to their destination. "Is something on your mind," she repeated the words she had spoken to Rex though this time there was a hint of playfulness to them.

"I'm just curious I guess," she spoke shyly, Ceres removing her arm from the girl. "You left the order when you were only 14 years old out of nowhere. Why would you... I mean... why would you join the dark side? You were with the order your whole life. How could you just throw it all away?" Pursing her lips, Ceres took a moment to think of her response, red eyes trained on the back of the mans head before her.

"Well aren't you a blunt little thing," she mused decidedly, Ahsoka blushing under the girls stare. "I like it," she teased before sighing softly, coming to a halt behind Rex as they stood before the doors that would lead to the mess. "It seems its just something that runs in the family," Ahsoka looked surprised, both in that she was answering the question and in the answer itself. 'Runs in her family?' Ahsoka opened her mouth to ask another question but didn't get the chance as the doors slid open to reveal a pair of clones.

"Captain, Commander," they spoke in perfect sync, Ceres giving a small laugh as the pair looked to her.

"Fives, Echo," Ahsoka spoke as a greeting, "are you guys heading to breakfast?" Her red eyes ran over the almost identical pair. The one on the left had the same glowing gold eyes that Rex did but instead of being clean shaven had a black goatee that matched his jet black hair. The most notable feature of his being the number 5 tattoo on his right temple. Next to him was who she assumed to be Echo. He looked much more generic, lacking any tattoos or discerning facial features with more hazel than gold eyes. Arching a brow she realized through the force that they had been on the ship when she busted Anakin and Obi wan out. 'Ah, so they've seen what I'm capable of but likely don't know who I am yet. Good.'

"Yes sir," the one with a beard and a tattoo of a 5 on his temple smiled, "are you planning on joining us?" Ahsoka looked to Ceres, the trio of clones mirroring the action.

"No, thank you, I appreciate the offer but I need to prep a report for the council before we land." Fives groaned though he offered her a playful smile.

"You have to join us next time then? Especially if what I hear is true, it would be nice to get to know the newest general of the Grand Republic."

"General?" Ceres and Rex repeated in unison, both sharing a look before frowning at the dark haired man. Fives blushed, causally coughing into a closed fist.

"Yes sir, General Kenobi mentioned it to us," Echo nodded to confirm what his brother said. "Though it appears that wasn't discussed with everyone," he added the last part in a mumble, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it, Fives," Ceres shouldered him gently as they made their way across the mess hall and to the line for their food. "I've dealt with those two since I was a youngling and from the few interactions I've had with them recently, they haven't changed a bit." Ahsokas eyes relit with excitement at her mentioning, Ceres shaking her head with an unseen smile. Fives mirrored the grin, having already taken a shine to the new General. 'Plus, she's got a great body,' Ceres turned to him so subtly that he wondered briefly if she had heard his thoughts. 'Of course she did, idiot, she's a Jedi,' he felt himself blush, Rex glaring at the armor clad woman when he made the connection from his flushed face to her. Looking over the food options, Ceres grabbed mostly fruit and two of what appeared to be some kind of spring roll before grabbing a bottle of juice. The group all moved together, Ceres hesitating briefly as she eyed the exit from her place with the trio of clones and the padawan. Her mouth opened to excuse herself-,

"Master, would it be okay if I tagged along with you to your quarters? If it wouldn't be too much trouble I would love to hear more about your time as a padawan." Ceres looked to Rex, hoping he would offer her any sort of direction or opinion but instead he looked away from her, his lips set in a grimace. 'I guess if I step on any toes I can just blame Prince Charming here,' turning to Ahsoka she offered the girl a smile she knew she couldn't see.

"Of course, I wouldn't mind the company. Thank you for escorting me here, Captain. Fives, Echo, I'm sure I'll be seeing you two around soon enough." With that, Ceres lead Ahsoka out of the mess hall, down the several halls that they had to wander to get to her quarters. Hesitating before the door, Ceres allowed herself entrance into Ahsokas thoughts. 'They didn't stick her on me to spy on me?' She was genuinely surprised, the young one behind her seemingly having complete honest curiosity in her. 'How cute,' she mused internally, pressing her hand against the panel and entering the room. "Um, i think we can both just eat on the bed," she frowned realizing that there wasn't any kind of table in the decently sized room. The padawan gave a nod before taking a seat on the bed, Ceres flopping onto the mattress before tensing. "I'll be right back," she moved before Ahsoka could question her, vanishing into the attached bathroom. Catching her reflection in the mirror she frowned, pressing the buttons to removed her helmet before she stared into her own red iris and black sclera. 'Can't have her seeing these,' she mused, knowing the padawan would recognize the colors as ones that said she was a Sith. Running her hands over her armor, she easily found what she was looking for. 'Colored contacts,' she sighed, opening the container and popping them in. Giving a few uncomfortable blinks, she was able to get the thin red material into place. 'I think my eyes were this color,' she frowned, reaching up to rub under her eyes before exiting the bathroom without her helmet. Glancing up she found Ahsoka blushing as she stared up at her.

"I see why they call you Temptress," the girl spoke kindly, her blue eyes scanning over the now red eyed girls face. Ceres blushed at the compliment, reaching up to run her gloved hand through her pink hair. "Why do you hide your face?" She continued curiously as Ceres took her spot on the bed beside her once more. Picking up one of the fruits she picked, a green colored one that she couldn't quite recognize, she nibbled on her full pouty bottom lip before offering the girl an awkward shrug.

"It has a lot to do with my title, Temptress. Keeping my appearance a secret allowed me a lot more freedoms and made most of my missions easier because not many people are aware of what Temptress looks like under her mask. Plus, if I were to ever want a life outside of all of this, i could have one without the fear of someone recognizing me." Ahsoka gave a nod, having started eating her chocolate pudding. 'That doesn't look Master approved,' she grinned as she took a confident bite out of the green fruit. "On top of that, I do have a rather distinct appearance," she gestured to her glowing red eyes and neon pink hair, a playful smile on her face. Looking past Ahsoka, Ceres spoke up again. "You know," her lip twitched as her senses were overwhelmed by the sourness of the fruit. "This is surprisingly good. I wasn't too confident because of the color but... it's not too bad." Ahsoka giggled as the girls eye twitched before she took another large bite, obviously hoping to finish it quickly. "You knew what this was when I grabbed it, didn't you?" Ahsoka grinned at the other girls accusing, 'girl is more fitting that woman. Or at least, it is when it comes to her face,' the woman before her didn't look much older than her, her face free of any scars or blemishes. Ahsoka took the moment as the girl before her continued munching on the green fruit to study her features. She had a heart shaped face and high cheek bones, where Ahsoka noticed a pair of dermal piercings under her left eye under the outside corner. They were silver studs that sat vertically, the only jewelry the younger girl was able to place on the pink haired woman. 'Though that isn't surprising since the armor covers at least half her neck.' The fruit squirt at the girl, Ceres' almond shaped red eyes pinching shut before she reached up to rub her slender slightly upturned nose with the back of her opposing hand. Ahsoka couldn't help but grin when she noted that both Ceres' eyebrows and lashes were a darker shade, unlike her bright locks, causing the padawan to briefly wonder if she colored her hair. 'Unlikely, given her position, I doubt she has enough free time to keep up with that sort of thing.' Ahsoka paused with a small grin, 'conclusion? Her title fits her, she is quite the beautiful woman.'

"Not as beautiful as you, young one," Ahsoka blushed having not realized the she was listening to her thoughts. "Don't feel embarrassed, I've always had troubles controlling how much I read into others. I'm rather... sensitive to those around me and their thoughts and feelings. And, after years of working with solely droids, it's been rather difficult for me to keep all these thoughts out of my head." She offered the girl a smile as she pushed away her plate of food, Ahsoka mirroring the action before they both laid back. "So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about, Soka?" The padawan beside her paused, internally sifting through her preexisting information about the ex separatist agent.

"I was told that you were Master Windu's apprentice and that you trained alongside my master, Anakin Skywalker." Ceres nodded along, turning to meet Ahsokas blue eyed gaze. "What was it like? Was he a good youngling and padawan or was he always an... um," Ceres giggled, shaking her head at the hesitation in her voice.

"An idiot?" She arched a brow as the girl dissolved into a short fit of giggles. "He's definitely always been an idiot but the things he did when we were younger were more on the funny and charming side and less on the annoying and insulting side." She frowned as she recalled his lack in faith of her after she singlehandedly busted him and his master out of their cell on her ship. She cast a glance over to find Ahsoka giving her a look that all but screamed 'go on'. Grinning like a cat, Ceres let out a slow sigh before clapping her hands together in front of her. "Wanna hear about how Anakin got stuck in the laundry shoot in the Jedi temple because he was convinced he left his light saber in his robes and had been convinced by some older Jedi, my brother, that that was the only way in? Or, would you rather hear about the one time I convinced Anakin to go skinny dipping in the pond of woes."

"No," Ahsoka whispered, eyes wide, "there is no way. How could you," Ceres winked and dramatically blew a kiss in response. Ahsoka blushed, suddenly picking up her not so subtle hints, "you offered to kiss him!?" Ceres laughed at how just, shocked, she was. "It's against the code and..." she paused, unable to shake the grin that spread across her lips. "Definitely something my idiot of a master would do. But, how didn't you guys get caught?" The grin that Ceres shot her was so smug it would have impressed her old master.

"Who said he didn't," Ahsoka laughed, immediately picking up on the 'he' part. "Master Windu caught him and he was pissed. He went on this tangent about how irresponsible and unacceptable his behavior was until Grand Master Yoda came in and was like, 'oh, he swam in the pool of woes? Just like you did when you were trying to impress Zsella Var?'" Ceres mocked Yodas voice with a large grin, "you should have seen my masters face, he was so embarrassed. Funniest day of my life, though Anakin getting stuck in the laundry shoot and my brother convincing him that his only escape rested in his ability to grease himself up while stuck halfway down the shoot, is a solid second." Ahsoka hiccuped as she laughed, reaching up to rub a stray tear from her left eye as she looked over at the white haired woman.

"You and your brother sound like you were quite the trouble makers," Ceres nodded her head vigorously with a large smile. "What happened to him?" She questioned after they had both had a moment to calm down. 'I shouldn't have asked,' Ahsoka realized almost immediately after asking, Ceres' red eyes taking on a distant and far off look.

"He died, killed by the same man that-," she shook her head to clear it, "that doesn't matter. He was trained by none other than Count Dooku himself. The pair had gotten along well since he and I were younglings so it only made sense to pair them up. For Master Windu and I, it always felt like it was more of a, 'we were paired up because no one else wanted us' sort of thing. I was quite the prodigy but the Jedi saw that as a risk. Normally those who excel will continue to excel and search for power and search for power tends to lead those on it to the,"

"Darkside," Ahsoka finished for her, frowning to herself while Ceres nodded her head. "Did you get the power you wanted?" The pink haired woman was silent for a moment, her red eyes pinching shut before she turned to face Ahsoka.

"Do you want me to answer honestly?" She hesitated as her blue eyes searched Ceres' red ones before she gave a firm nod of her head. "Yes and so much more but...." her eyes narrowed at the ceiling above them. "Nothing is free, Ahsoka, no matter how powerful or rich you think you are, everything has a price and sometimes we end up paying far more for things we don't need than we want to." Ahsoka opened her mouth to speak when a soft tapping could be heard against the door, Ceres reaching up to immediately activate her armor before waving her hand at the door for it to open. Outside stood Captain Rex, his helmet on and his hands folded neatly behind his back. "Captain," Ceres spoke as she pushed herself to her feet. "I'm assuming we've landed?"

"Yes, we have. Generals Skywalker and Kenobi requested I find you and escort you to the bridge before they take you to the temple. Is there anything you need before we leave?" She glanced around the room quickly before turning to Rex and shaking her head 'no'. "Alright, then we should be on our way, follow me."


	4. All Over You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunions aren't always what you expected them to be

Ceres bounced on the tips of her toes as she stood beside Obi Wan, the doors out of their transport shuttle opening before them. Obi wan arched a brow at her jittering but didn't comment on it, nodding at captain Rex, who came to stand beside Ceres. Anakin trailed after him, glaring at the young woman who seemed completely oblivious to his anger. 'Always such an undignified thing,' she mused internally, grinning when Ahsoka and who she assumed to be Commander Cody joined them. Wandering down the platform, they were met by none other than Master Plo Koon and two clones who stood slightly behind him and on both sides. 'Master,' Her heart hurt as her yellow eyes landed on the older man, memories of his late padawan swirling through her mind. 'I haven't seen him since,' 

Ceres stumbled blindly through the torrential rainfall, the cold dead body of her sister clutched tightly to her chest. She had forlorn following orders in hopes of saving her yet, she had still failed. 'With great power comes great sacrifice,' she remembered the words she had been told by her father as a child though she hadn't realized at the time how deeply his words would effect her.   
She wanted to get her to the temple, needed to get her to the temple, to the people that loved her and would honor her in death. She had been loyal to the order even after the rest of her family had turned away from the light. She, who stayed even though no one would trust her, she who fought so hard and for so long despite her youth. She who-,'

"Well, if it isn't young Ceres Black," Ceres' felt her heart skip at the genuine happiness in the masters voice. "How considerate of you to join us once more," her body tensed, panic flooding her veins at the displeasure in his voice before he stepped forward to embrace the white haired woman. "It's good to see you," her arms seemed to move on their own accord, wrapping tightly around the older master. 

"It's good to see you as well, Master Plo," she offered him a smile she knew he couldn't see. "It's nice to finally be meeting again on good terms," she continued, taking a step back and ignoring the curiosity that burned in those gathered around them. "Though I must say, I'm not confident these are actually good terms and not some kind of punishment." Plo Koon laughed at the distrust in her voice stepping forward and placing a hand on her shoulder. 

"Come now, Ceres, whenever have I mislead you?" He arched a nonexistent brow before turning his attention to those gathered behind her. "The council has sent me to finish escorting Ceres, though they did request your presence Obi Wan." Anakin and Obi wan shared a look before the older man stepped forward to join them. After a brief glance in Ceres' direction Plo Koon turned to Obi Wan. "You go ahead, we will catch up to you and join you in the council room." Obi Wan hesitated briefly before nodding his head in dismissal to the foursome that he left behind. Plo waited for the red haired man to walk away, his dark eyes turning back to the trio who stood behind him. "Commander Wolffe, Sergeant Sinker I would like to introduce to you Jedi Knight Ceres Black, she will be joining the war as a general. She will most likely be placed with myself, General Kenobi, or General Skywalker." Ceres opened her mouth to argue but assumed her sisters old Master was forewarning her of decisions that had already been made by the council. 'Even after I failed to save Theia, he still looks out for me.' 

"General," Wolffe spoke, he and the man beside him saluting the armor clad woman. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, sir," she looked to Plo Koon with an arched brow before turning back to the duo. Wolffe had the same standard hair cut as Echo though for some reason he seemed different compared to him, more appealing. 'He's been aged by war unlike Echo who is still new to all this,' 'and, he's ya know, got a cybernetic eye.' She grinned to herself before looking to... Sinker? The man having a rather unusual haircut. He had more brown than gold eyes with a clean shaven face and two red brown streaks of hair that went from the front of his head to the back. 'How... strange,' Plo Koon placed his hand lightly on her shoulder, glancing over his shoulder to find Ahsoka hesitating. 

"It seems you've captured Padawan Tano's interest," Ceres nodded, turning to the young padawan. "Do not worry, Ahsoka, Ceres is in no danger now," Ahsoka gave a nod. She lingered for a moment, blue eyes moving from Master Plo and to the young woman.

"Good luck, Master," she threw a glance over her shoulder at the other three. "You better get going," Plo gave a nod and corralled the trio with him toward the council room. Ceres, for her part, was calm though she could all but taste the emotions of those in the temple. 'Distrust,' she frowned, 'so much distrust despite being assigned to spy on my own family.' She frowned but did her best to remain calm and emotionless. There was no need to work herself up over the opinions of others. 'It's just because of how much time you've been around droids. They don't have feelings or thoughts that are as loud as living beings.' She glanced over to Wolffe, who was trying to discern why she looked so familiar to him. 'Would there have been a time where I interacted with a clone that I didn't almost immediately kill?' Her mind moved briefly to Rex, having met him before though it appeared that he didn't recognize her. 'But those were orders I was given, plant false ties of trust so when the final betrayal comes, it's that much sweeter.' Smirking, she all but ran into Master Plo's back, having entered the large council room. Obi Wan, Mace, Yoda, Saesee, Plo, and Kit Fisto were all present physically while the other six members of the council were present in holograms. 'Didn't realize I garnered so much attention,' she mused internally, Master Plo walking across the room to take his seat. 

"Good to see you, it is, Young one," Yoda was the first to speak, offering the young woman a kind smile. Ceres bowed to the gathered members, her emotions immediately settling. 

"It is good to see you as well, Masters," the deep voice echoed around the room, a few of those gathered frowning at the woman's concealment. "I am ready to give my report if those who are gathered are ready to receive it." She stood up straight, casually casting a glance at Master Plo who tried to not so discretely gesture at her helmet. Expecting this, Ceres had slipped her violet contacts in, making removing the helmet a much less stressful endeavor. Reaching up she pressed the sensors for her helmet to disappear, her face a mask of calm. Yoda gave a nod to himself, glancing around to the other members, before giving her the go ahead. Releasing a squaring her shoulders, she spoke. "Count Dooku is not the one pulling the strings of the separatist army. Instead, he now answers to a master by the name of Darth Sidious." There were surprised gasps around her though she didn't allow her gaze to waver from the small green man before her. "He is the one ordering him around and making the decisions that are causing them to obtain a foot hold in this war. I have not been able to learn much about the man besides that he is a powerful Sith that killed his master and took his place. My F- Count Dooku fears the man greatly though I know that he wishes to one day replace him as all Sith do. Dooku is mostly a front of the operation, his master appearing to be quite scarred and feeble though I assume that this, too, is also front for those who would underestimate him. His master was also the master of Darth Maul before his demise at the hands of Master Kenobi. I have been made aware that the trade federation is extremely loyal to the separatist movement and it is likely that they will use their power to try and strong arm planets into joining the confederacy. I have a list of those in the trade that have strong ties to them and a list of places I know where there are factories making droids and places that were being considered for future factories along with a journal of any information that was important that they mentioned and even things I wasn't sure were important. I also have a list of those they've been training to work for them and where they come from." She ran her hand over her hip, a small compartment opening up to reveal a small memory stick. Oppo waved it over to himself, looking to Yoda briefly before he dismissed himself. 

"Was there anything else you were able to gather?" 'Yes,'

"No, Master, despite my place, Darth Sidious could feel my pull to the light. It was the main reason he," she paused, "he eliminated Theia Black." The council all shared a look, Ceres looking anywhere but at her sisters previous master. 'Another person who has cared for me that I have failed,'

"Worry you should not, young one. Your fate we have decided though tests, many believe you should face." She wanted to argue but decided against it, knowing that arguing wouldn't help her case. 

"We believe you have already past your trial to become a Jedi Knight through the mission you were assigned and the loss you've faced. It's merely a formality to test your skills and show those who may question your place as a Knight and General that you are more than deserving of those titles." Ceres hesitated,

"A General, sir? Do you believe it wise for me to be involved in the war so closely after having been with the separatist for so long?" 

"Doubt you, they will, that is why you will work beside another General, the council has decided. Young Skywalker, has been chosen, a powerful team you were." 'Of course I'd get paired with him,' she threw a look at Plo Koon in hopes that he would save her from her fate but he merely shook his head. 'He knew when we were talking earlier, he just knew I'd throw a fit.' She couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips. 'He knows me well,' 

"The tests you will perform will be held shortly. Two tasks you will need to complete. Defeat a team of skilled Troopers will be your first task, Disarm another Knight, will be your second. Show restraint and humility to win their trust, you will need to." She gave a nod, the masters gathered around her pushing themselves to their feet, Plo Koon making his way up next to her.

"You knew I was getting stuck with Anakin, didn't you?" His look of guilt caused her to shake her head, her hands moving to activate her mask as they exited the council room.   
"Master Yoda is right," he led her through the temple outside to one of the many training grounds. "You two have always been a great team, even as padawans, it would be good for you both. And, I may or may not have recommended you so that Ahsoka had someone to bond with that-,"

"Doesn't have a penis?" She supplied, Plo groaning at the vulgar joke. "Don't worry, I'll try not to rub off on her too much," they came to a halt at the door, the council along with a handful of clones and other Jedi stood just outside the platform. 

"She reminds you of her, doesn't she?" Ceres' eyes pinched shut, knowing exactly who the older man spoke of. "When I first met her as a youngling, I felt like I was looking into the past. Just as kind and trusting as she was," Ceres gave a nod in agreement, her mind moving to her younger sister. A sister that had been killed during her trials as a Sith. A sister the older man could see in the Padawan that she would soon share responsibility of. Shaking her head, she forced herself to focus on the task at hand. 'No need to get sentimental just because I'm seeing a bunch of familiar faces,' she mused, coming to a stop before the grand master, Master Plo at her side. Yoda opened his mouth to begin the ceremony when the chancellor himself appeared with a clone guard. 

"Sorry I'm late," he spoke with a kind smile, "it seems that traffic doesn't want to move for anyone, even for the chancellor." There were a few chuckles from those around her, Ceres doing her best to not shiver at the mans presence. She knew he planned on attending, more than likely hoping that she would be pinned against his champion so the older man could see how they faired against one another. 'Too bad Anakin is a weak bitch,' she smirked to herself, walking up to Master Yoda who stood between Windu and Obi wan. 

"We will start with a hand to hand fight with a five man team of some of our best Troopers," five men came forward from a small crowd of troopers. Two of them wore the dark grey uniform Master Plo's clones wore, Ceres immediately recognizing them as Wolffe and Sinker, while the other three wore red painted armor, who all came up to join them before her. "If you would all take your place on the platform," the six man group moved onto the stone platform before they were all lowered down below the crowd. 

"Commander Wolffe, Sergeant Sinker, nice to see you again. Who are the others?" 

"This is Keeli, Fox, and Thorn," she bowed where they saluted, a small grin finding its way onto her face. "I want to apologize in advance for any injuries you sustain while we fight you." Ceres gave a short giggle that Wolffe was sure would be attractive if it wasn't for the voice modulator in her mask. 

"Really? I was about to say the same thing to you, Commander Wolffe though, I did promise Master Plo I'd return you in one piece." Wolffe gave a short laugh before the five man group moved. A clone in red was the first to engage her. He threw a punch at her face which she easily leaned under only to have the other red armored clone kick out at her. Her hand closed around his heel before using him to flip away. Wolffe followed her movement, throwing a punch that she had no choice but to block with her left forearm following the block up with a kick from her right leg. Wolffe grabbed her foot, Ceres smirking before swinging up with her other leg and kicking him in the face. Wolffe stumbled back, grinning to himself as Sinker snuck up behind her. His arms wrapped around her, Ceres kicking Fox in the chest as he came towards them and knocking Sinker onto the ground with her on top of him. He groaned, Ceres rolling off of him and flipping to her feet. Thorn came up at her next, the pair trading a few swinging that one another blocked before Ceres was able to knock away one of his swings and kick him in the chest, Thorn rolling across the platform and into the wall. 'Two down,' she mused, moving forward to attack Fox. He and Wolffe had decided to pair up against her, throwing several kicks and punches at her. She danced around them, ducking under a punch Fox threw at her before catching his arm and throwing him into Wolffe, the pair crashing into the wall to her left. "Looks like it's just you and me, Keeli," she could feel his excitement buzzing around him, apparently having wanted to go up against her alone. "A confident one, aren't you?" She mused in a softer tone, Keeli moving without hesitation toward her. He seemed faster, his movements fluid and smooth. She couldn't help but smirk secretly hoping that she got placed with the man before her. Side stepping a punch, she brought her left foot up to kick him in the side but he moved just as quickly, catching her ankle in his hand before giving it a sharp tug. She slipped lightly before using his weight to flip away. She moved to engage him immediately the pair dancing around one another in quick motions once more. They separated again but Keeli was quick to close the distance, bringing his right leg up to round house kick her. Ceres, using her small stature to her advantage, ducked under his leg before her hand closed tightly around his arm to pull it back behind him. Leaning forward, she used the momentum from his kick to throw him over her head, the mans armor causing him to skid across the pavement. 'Done,' claps could be heard around her, Ceres paying them no mind as she made her way over to Keeli. The others had helped one another up, Ceres offering the now helmetless clone a hand. 'He's kind of cute,' she grinned to herself, the dark haired man sharing the same odd haircut as Sinker though his eyes were a deep amber with what appeared to be five o'clock shadow on his face. 'Very cute,' she continued, the clone taking her offered hand. "I'm impressed," she spoke playfully as the platform they stood upon was raised back up to the standard height. "It was Captain Keeli, right?" He gave a nod, Ceres waving his helmet over to them. 

"Yes, sir, and you're General Black?" She gave a nod, the clone looking down at the levitating helmet before taking it into his hands. "You're better than I thought you would be. General Skywalker told me you weren't the best at hand to hand combat." Ceres laughed, shaking her head from side to side.

"Well, besides the fact that Anakin hasn't trained with me in over 5 years, he's rather stupid, and I wouldn't dub him a reliable source of information." Keeli grinned despite the insult she spoke, his amber eyes moving past her to where she assumed Anakin stood. 

"I'll make sure to come to you directly next time," she gave a nod as he made his way over to his brothers, a few pairs of eyes lingering on her as she made her way to Master Yoda. Some masters stood speaking in hushed tones though the chancellor offered her a supportive smile which she gave a nod at. 

"I'm surprised you showed any form of restraint, I wasn't aware you had any." A short haughty laugh left her lips, hands balling into tight fists. "Unless it's all just a cover, Ceres," she stepped closer to Anakin, ready to burn the bridge between them when Master Yoda cleared his throat. 

"The second task, at hand it is," they turned to the oldest master, Ceres casting a casual side glance at her master. "Request the chancellor has Anakin Skywalker test young Ceres' abilities. A duel, is to be had," Ceres smirked having called that they would fight. The pair bowed to Master Yoda before taking their places on the platform she had just fought Keeli, Wolffe, and the others on. Anakin took his place across from her as they were lowered down, a grin spreading across her masters lips. 

"It seems the chancellor wants to embarrass you," she arched an unseeable brow, "pinning us against one another? He clearly knows that I'm the better Jedi," he gave a short chuckle, "though I guess it could be said that between the two of us... I'm the only real Jedi." Ceres smirked at his ramblings, 

"Right, I'll remember that when I cut off your other hand," she gave a sarcastic giggle, "make sure you remember to practice on a Banana first." Anakins blue eyes all but fell out of his head, his saber igniting as his blue eyed blazed. "Ladies first," she smirked as he charged at her, her blade still strapped to her hip. Ceres easily danced around his strikes, knowing that he had a horrible temper, which tended to blind him. "Come on AnaBanana, are you even trying?" He made to jab at her stomach, her duel sided blade burning to life as she blocked his blue saber. 

"I see you changed Sabers," her blade spun, Anakin narrowly dodging a swing that would have sliced him in half. "Steal that from Mandalore?" She gave another laugh, blocking his blade as he swung down at her. 

"Steal? Me? I'm a gentlemen and a scholar," her foot connected with his chest, Anakin flipping mid air to regain his footing as he slid back from her. "Plus, even if i did steal it, it's not like they miss it. You know, pacifist planet and all that jazz," she countered another strike, Ceres allowing him to gain some confidence in their duel. She knew she could disarm him easily, his form was good but he was getting sloppy, Well sloppier, his temper slipping at her taunting. 

"Right, just like you're a Jedi and a good person! You're a separatist that killed her own sister!" Everything happened so quickly that Anakin barely had time to register what happened. In an instance, Ceres' fighting style completely changed, moving closer to disarm him, his blade flying out of his hand, and rolling across the floor. Ceres didn't stop there, her foot connected with his chest once more, force kicking him into the wall. He groaned but was cut off as his ability to breathe was taken from him.

"Ceres!" She heard a voice shout but she was too focused, the ground below them quaking under her anger.

"Listen here and now, Skywalker, you have no idea what the fuck you are talking about." She released him, as the platform became even with the grounds of the temple. "And until you do, I suggest you keep my name and my sisters name out of your fucking face. Understand?" She hissed, pushing herself to her feet, Obi Wan moved to check on Anakin while Plo reached out for her. "I thought coming back here would be a good thing but I was wrong, Master. If you'll excuse me," Ceres didn't wait for an answer. In an instant she vanished, darting across the temple before jumping off the side of the building.

"Ceres!" Plo Koon called after her retreating form before whirling on Anakin and Obi Wan. "How dare you," he spoke calmly despite the anger he felt. "You have no idea what she had to go through to return here and this is how you repay her? And you, Obi wan? Did you train him to be like this?" Obi Wan looked both surprised and offended, insulted that Plo would blame him for Anakins behavior and surprised by the worry that showed through his words. "We need to find her, Commander Wolffe, I want you and the troops gathered here to fan out and find her." Commander Wolffe saluted his General before moving into action, calling out orders and directing those gathered around him. The gathered council members moved closer together, all sharing the same look of disappointment. 

"What's even the big deal? She is separatist scum! She betrayed the order and-," 

"Silence," Anakin all but jumped out of his skin, surprised by the finality of the mans tone. "We need to find her, now. She is to become a General of the 501st. If she does not return and take the position, you will be demoted and another general will be selected to take your place." Anakin opened his mouth to argue, Obi Wan placing his hand lightly on his old padawans shoulder. Who got the older mans message loud and clear, an irritated huff leaving his lips. 

"Of course, Master, we will search until we find her." Windu sighed, a small bubble of worry forming in his chest for his old padawan. 'I'm sure we'll find her... eventually.' 

"Another," Ceres held up her empty glass, a frown marring her beautiful face. The bartender gave a nod, moving back behind the counter to refill her glass. 'You're not even back for more than a few hours and you completely lose your cool because of that-that,' 

Anakin laughed loudly from his place before Ceres, the blonde haired teen reaching toward her in an attempt to rub whatever was on her face, off. 

"You're such a mess," he mused playfully, successfully rubbing a stray piece of fruit from the side of her lip. "Can't even eat properly," he mused, Ceres blushing as his hand lingered on her warm cheek. "Cer," he mused softly, leaning slowly towards her, his nose brushing lightly against hers before-

"Back on courosant again? Color me surprised, I never thought you'd come back here. At least, not after you defected," violet met green, a small smirk spreading across the white haired woman's lips when she realized who spoke to her.

"The feeling is quite mutual. I assumed it unwise for such a well known and wanted bounty hunter to be roaming around on the top side of courosant." Aurra laughed, casting a glance over her shoulder toward a small group of Bounty Hunters who had been not so discreetly eyeing up Ceres. 

"I came over to make you aware of the attention you've garnered." Ceres arched a brow in confusion, playing coy. 

"Attention? Really? I haven't seen anyone worth while enter this place." Aurra gave a short chuckle as two large men sauntered over to them, Aurra subtly nodding to a table full of people. Ceres frowned as they approached, the bartender returning and setting her drink on the counter.

"Well well well if it isn't Ceres Black," her lips pulled back in a sneer at his overly friendly tone. Not only did she recognize the man but he shouldn't have been able to place her without her mask on unless... 'unless my father specifically hired him. But he wouldn't show my face, would he?' 'No, but your apprentices you betrayed, your brother, and your... Zander might.' "You know, an old friend of yours contacted my friend and I here to hunt you down and kill you. Said he had a friend in the Republic that could pardon us if we were caught." Ceres let out a short laugh, a small smirk stretching across her lips as her violet eyes flashed dangerously. 

"Hey big guy, wanna see a magic trick?" She countered his threat playfully, running her pointer finger over the rim of her glass. The man grinned cockily, turning to offer his friends a large grin as Ceres threw back her drink. 

"Do you hear this bitch? A magic trick!?" They all laughed, Ceres joining in with a dark smile. "You think a magic trick is going to," her hand landed lightly on his cheek, a flirtatious smile gracing her lips. He was pulled in immediately, a far off dreamy look appearing on his face. 

"Yes, a magic trick," she repeated sweetly, "Wanna see?" He gave a nod, blushing before Ceres grip changed slightly and she slammed his face into her glass and the counter. The man crumpled immediately unconsciously onto the ground. Several weapons were pulled all at once, the majority being pointed at those who were pointing their weapons at her. "Ta duh!" She grinned widely, Aurra shaking her head playfully beside her. 

"Alright boys, if you know what's good, you'll make yourselves scarce before anything crazy happens, okay?" The one at the head growled as two lankies moved forward to pick up the man that she had wrecked. 

"This isn't the last you'll see of us, girl!" He growled, Ceres smirking as they all spilled out, a soft sigh leaving her lips. Turning to the horrified bartender, she slapped a large pile of credits onto the counter.

"I apologize about the inconvenience sir, I would like to buy a round for the whole bar, and you can keep the change for any damages that were caused." He spluttered awkwardly before Aurra corralled her over to the table of her... friends, the table laughing at the situation that had passed. Soon they were given drinks and Ceres leaned back into the booth, sipping on the strong drink. 

"So you're the Temptress, huh?" Ceres gave a noncommittal nod of her head, taking a larger swallow of her drink. "Wow, you're even prettier in person," the lizard looking man chuckled. "And even more violent, I like it. Ever thought of taking a ride on the bounty hunter side of things?" Ceres opened her mouth to respond when she heard a glass shatter followed by angry shouting. 

"It seems you aren't the only one causing trouble," Aurra spoke up with a grin, Ceres' violet covered eyes landing on a familiar pair of clone troopers. 'What the fuck,' she groaned internally, realizing that both were probably drunker than they should have been. 'Oh god, not these idiots,' a larger man grabbed Echo by the front of his arm, his snake like eyes narrowed down at the clean shaven clone.

"How dare you hit on my girlfriend," he growled lowly. "You Test Tube babies," Ceres shook her head with a sigh, Fives immediately pushing forward to defend his brother only to be grabbed by another bar patron from behind. "Oh? Wanna act tough? You dogs of the Republic are not welcomed here though... now that we have you, I guess we can teach you both a lesson." Ceres was on her feet in an instant, pushing the buttons to activate her helmet before coming up behind the man who held Fives.

"Excuse me, sir but those are my Republic dogs, so if you could just put them down, that would be great." The foursome who decided to target the two drunk clones all laughed, sharing a look with one another. "Ah, it seems you missed the earlier show... would you like to see a magic trick?" Though this time she didn't wait for an answer. Her fist collided with the first mans face faster than he could see, knocking him flat on his ass. 

"Hey!" Two others came after her, Ceres catching the first mans fist and slamming her knee into the back of his elbow. He screamed as his elbow broke before Ceres brought her knee into his stomach and then his face. The second man backed off immediately, stumbling over a knocked over barstool and slamming his head against the floor. Ceres sighed, turning back to the drunken clones. She opened her mouth to insult them only for the bartender to start shouting at them.

"Okay okay, we're going," She held her hands up in surrender, force grabbing their helmets and pushing them out the front door. Releasing an irritated sigh, she turned to face them. 

"General?" Fives slurred, turning to face Echo. "See, i told you she was a good girl, she totally just saved our asses."

"Yes because you lack any form of subtlety," Echo frowned, swaying in his place next to Fives. "You almost got my teeth knocked out because you're a horrible flirt!" 'Boys,' she mused internally, catching Fives as he almost completely collapsed. "Damn it fives, now you're embarrassing us," Fives blushed so darkly that his ears turned red, Ceres letting out a sigh. 

"Echo," she had intended on asking the other man to help her but he didn't seem much better off than Fives. "Damn it, okay. Follow me," she pulled them down the street a bit so they were in sight of taxis zooming by. Waving her left arm she was able to flag down a taxing before dumping the idiots into the backseat. "Do either of you know the address to where you need to go?" She had peaked her head in, planning to send them off to wherever clones slept when Echo started giggling, Fives having tipped over, falling into the clean shaven clones lap. "Damn it," she whispered, pushing Fives over to slide into the vehicle next to them. "2420 Perkins street please," the driver gave a nod and they flew seamlessly into the night, Ceres allowing Fives to use her as a pillow. 

"You know what, I wasn't gonna ask but what's up with that," Fives jabbed his finger against her mask. "I haven't seen you take it off once,"

"That can't be good for your skin." Echo spoke up in a surprisingly sober tone before he gave a small set of giggles. "Not good for your Skin,"

"You're starting to sound like Kix." They both dissolved into fits of laughter, Ceres doing her best to remain series despite how idiotic the duo with her were being. "No Fives, you can't just eat pizza and do nothing on shore leave. It's not good for you," 

"Neither is getting constantly shot at!" Echo declared, Fives firmly nodding in agreement. Their cab driver gave a sigh, offering her a sympathetic look in the rearview mirror. She waved her hand dismissively, the ship coming to a halt outside the towering building that she lived in. 

"Come on, you two," She all but dragged Fives out of the car and into the home, the trio getting more than a handful of strange looks from the white haired woman's neighbors. "I'd apologize about how dusty this place has to be but you both seem too far gone for me to care." She spoke more to herself than them as the front door hissed open. Stepping inside she was surprised to find the house in better condition than she remembered leaving it in. The home was spotless and looked as though people had been living in it that day instead of having been abandoned for years. She lead them further into the home, entering a large wooden floored living room, Ceres allowing Fives to collapse onto one section of the black L shaped couch. "Is this okay for you, Echo or do you want," she didn't get to finish, Echo flopping down next to Fives and snuggling close to him. "You clones are oddly cuddly," though she assumed that was from the conditions they were realized in. "I'll get you a blanket," she added, wanting to get away from the sweet scene. 'It's not like they have any family but one another,' she continued, completely walking past a holo that sat on the bar space of the kitchen that she had to pass to get to the hall closet. Standing on her tip toes, her hand closed around a deep blue comforter, crouching down to grab two spare pillows. Making her way back to the boys, she threw the pillows over her shoulder, knocking the holo off the counter. Frowning, she went to view it before realizing it might be from her master. 'Can't have them seeing it,' she slid it into the compartment at her waist, entering the room to find the pair clonked out, having ditched their armor in piles on the floor next to the couch. Using the force she placed a pillow a piece under their heads while she threw the blanket across them. Her hands seemed to move on their own accord, dropping to run softly threw the pairs hair. They immediately reminded her of herself and her brother and how close they had been growing up, her heart tightening. 'But things are different now,' she sighed softly, pulling away from the pair. "Sweet dreams, Echo, Fives," she spoke softly, her hands brushing across the sensors that freed her from her helmet. Crossing the large home she made her way to her parents old bedroom, not wanting to enter the one that was once hers. Her parents room had always been simple. They had a large black canopy bed with blue curtains that hung around it and matching blue bedding. The floor was a deep cherry red with the walls being a soft cream color. There was a bedside table on each side with a wall mounted television. Below that was two dressers that sat side by side where they kept their clothes. To her left was a large walk in closet and to her right was a door that led to the master bathroom. Directly ahead of her was a large balcony that overlooked the city below. 'Home,' she smiled, shimmying out of her armor and making her way to her fathers dresser. Pulling out a large white shirt, she pulled it on, and flopped into the bed they once shared, her hand waving to pull the holo from her armor. It floated into her hand before playing, a smiling Master Plo appearing in a blue light.

"Good evening, Ceres, myself and the wolf pack went through and cleaned everything for you so you'd have an easier time readjusting to being back in courosant. Though, I do hope you'll still use the quarters you have here at the temple." She could faintly hear Wolffe in the background, "Ah, right, we also stocked your fridge and cabinets. Wolffe says that if what was left in your house said anything about your diet, it's that if was bad and nonexistent. H- We demand you eat real meals or we'll make you eat with us." Plo laughed, his gaze more than likely on his men. "I hope everything is to your liking, child, and if you need anything at all, I'm always available. Sweet dreams, little Ceres." Ceres felt tears sting at her eyes, a large grin spreading across her lips. 

"Gods damn it, Plo."


	5. Bounce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hangovers and Hot(ties) messes

Fives woke up first, head pounding and stomach burning. 'How much did I drink last night?' Frowning, he took his head in his hands, arching a brow when he found Echo snuggling his upright form. 'Such a cuddler,' he grinned, contemplating teasing his vod about it later but deciding against it. Stretching his arms high above his head he finally took in his surroundings, surprised by how quiet the barracks were when he realized something was wrong. Terribly wrong. 'Where the hell are we?' He reached for Echo only to tense when he heard soft music coming from the other room and... something smelled really good. Like really good, far better than the food they fed them when they were on the move. Pushing himself to his feet, he did his best to move silently through the living room and toward the sound. A white haired woman stood in the large kitchen, the counters, appliances, and even the cabinets were all black with a cherry red wooden floor. To her left was a small set of three stairs that led to the dinning room which had a grand piano to the far left and against the wall with a large ceiling to floor glass windows that doubled as sliding doors that led to a balcony. The woman wore black leggings and a skin tight black long sleeved shirt with a v collar. Her long white hair was braided behind her before being twirled into a bun. 'Who the hell is that,' the woman sang along to a song on the radio, a small laugh leaving her lips as she picked up a large omelette out of the pan she was cooking in and placing it on one of three plates, all three now having an omelette, bacon, and toast. 

"I see one of you is finally awake," the young woman turned to him, a blush immediately dusting his cheeks when he realized just how attractive the young woman before him was. "Though I figured Echo would be the first one up, he rubbed me as an early riser." 

"He normally is, he just doesn't always recover the best after a night of drinking," he was quick to defend his brother, casting a cautious glance over his shoulder to try and see his vod. 

"Ah, yes, that could be a factor," the woman smiled, picking up two of the plates. "Wanna go wake him up? Breakfast is ready," he gave a nod, watching her for a brief moment before turning quickly on his heel and sliding into the living room. Ceres shook her head with a grin, the third plate floating after her before landing on the table as she placed the other two down.

"Echo, Echo you need to wake up," Fives whisper shouted, shaking his vods shoulders aggressively. "We're in some really hot chicks house and she's making us breakfast!" Echo sat up slowly, reaching up to rub the sleep from his squinted eyes. 

"Really hot chick and breakfast?" He mumbled, his chocolatey gaze moving around the living room they found themselves in. A small frown graced his lips, his brow creasing in confusion before it all seemed to click for him. "Well, General Black brought us back to her residence because she didn't know where else to take us which means-,"

"No, no way. That is not our new General," Fives stated firmly, Echo opening his mouth to argue only for his argument to he squished before it could start. "Maybe it's her hot sister. Yeah, that makes more sense I mean, why would the General make us food?" He nodded to himself to reaffirm the thoughts, Echo having given up on arguing. "We should hurry though, it looked really good," the seated clone groaned, shaking his head from side to side and pushing himself to his feet. "What," Fives demanded, Echo crossing the living room without his brother. "Echo!" Ceres looked up from the data pad in her hand, violet eyes meeting the still blurry eyes of Echo, a small smile gracing her lips. 

"Good Morning, Echo, i hope breakfast is to your liking." He pulled out the chair to her left, his dark eyes moving over what was being served. 'Omelette, Toast, bacon, and... orange juice!?' A large smile spread across his lips, Ceres grinning to herself as she sipped on her own cup of juice.

"It's perfect, thank you so much," Fives entered the dinning room after a brief moment, plopping into the seat to her right. The pair shared a tense look that she pretended to be oblivious to. 'He has no idea,' she grinned, Echos face lighting up as he munched through the omelette and then the bacon, leaving the toast for last. Fives on the opposing hand cut his omelette in half, putting a half on each piece of toast before placing the bacon on top of it all and munching away on it. 'So alike yet so different,' she finished her breakfast first, both men seeming either too tired or too preoccupied to attempt small talk, she moved away from the table and washed the first plate. "I can get the rest of the dishes," Echo offered, joining her a moment later. Instead she grabbed a towel for him to dry the dishes as she washed them, Fives passing his plate to the white haired woman.

"You can both shower if you'd like. I have several showers here. If you go down the hall, the first door on your right is a bedroom with a bathroom and if you do the same to the left, there's a bedroom and shower there as well. I'm going to go get ready before we head out." She hung the towel up after slipping it from Echos hands.

"We," fives repeated, a question under his tone. "As much as i want to bring you along, we can't just bring random women to the barracks, no matter how attractive they are." Ceres gave a short giggle, leaning her hip against the kitchen counter, casting a glance in Echos direction.

"He's not the brightest is he," Echo shook his head, Fives making a weak sound of insult. "I assume Master Plo sent you out looking for me after I took off yesterday. I'm sure he didn't want you to find me just so I could nurse you back to health after you both managed to get stupid drunk." 

"Holy shit, you are our new General," Echo sighed loudly, pushing the man as he walked past him out of the dinning room and into the living room. "Hey! What was that for," he pouted, looking to the white haired woman before him. 

"Don't worry Fivers, you're just the pretty one, it's not your job to be smart. Echo has enough smarts for the both of you," she pinched his cheek playfully as she walked by, Fives blushing once more when he realized she had complimented him. 

"I liked you better when I couldn't see your face!" He declared, two sets of laughter following his words as the trio separated. Ceres fingered through her parents bedroom, deciding that her mother's clothes would probably fit her best. 'Especially since you haven't been here for over 5 years,' 'and,' a small voice added, 'you left in a hurry so you have a lot of options since they left so much here.' She stuffed a large backpack full of clothes and other essentials items, having showered and gotten ready for the day before having made breakfast. She moved over to her armor, pulling on the skintight suit, which thickened and hardened upon being pulled onto her body. Reaching up, she adjusted her hair, twirling a loose strain around her finger before moving to grab her bag and lightsaber before exiting the bedroom. Fives and Echo were already waiting, having pulled on their respective armors. "Ready when you are, General," Fives spoke up, running a hand through his jet black hair. 

"Ceres," she corrected lightly, "when we aren't around the others, Ceres is just fine." She felt the excitement from both men, happy that even if she was placed with Anakin, she had three people she would find friendship in. "And I'm ready myself, we should head out." Echo and Fives trailed after the white haired woman who immediately activated her helmet before exiting the home, the trio spotting a waiting vehicle. "Master Plo knows me far too well," she mused, taking a seat in the driver seat while Echo and Fives pooled into the backseat. 

"Why do you hide your face?" The ride had been silent until Fives spoke up. "I mean, do you not trust the others with your identity?" Ceres looked up, catching the sharp elbow Echo delivered to his blunt brother. "What? I'm sure you're curious too," he frowned.

"I don't," both men looked surprised by her honesty, "I mean, I'm sure I will soon enough it's just... In my line of work, my biggest advantage was that no one knew what i looked like. I could meet targets without my armor, lull them into a false sense of security, and then kill them while escaping in my armor. Temptress wasn't a person but this," She gestured at her armor. "Plus, things are a lot easier for me this way." Neither spoke after that, Ceres pulling up to temple, and allowing one of the many guards to return Plos personal ride to him. They had just entered the temple when Master Plo stumbled upon them. "Good Morning, Master," she smiled, "Commander Wolffe, Sergeant Sinker," she greeted the two clones behind him. 

"Good Morning, Ceres, Fives, Echo," Master Plo greeted, Ceres sensing their surprise at being recognized by the man. "I knew you'd come back," she gave a short laugh.

"Am I really that obvious, Master?" She fell into step beside him, motioning for Fives and Echo to follow her. 

"Only to me," he teased lightly, "I wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday. The council has spoken to Anakin, though they have kept your reason for coming back secret." 'Good,' she didn't need stupid telling the wrong person that she was a double agent. 'Well, more like a triple agent,' she laughed at her own joke. 

"Don't worry about it, Master, Anakin has always been a pain in the ass. It's his thing," Plo shook his head but didn't deny her allegations. "I'm assuming from your apology, I 1. Won't get one from him and 2. Am going to be paired up with him." Plo looked away, an irritated groan leaving her lips. "Great," she glanced over her shoulder, "though it shouldn't be too bad, I got these two and Ahsoka to look forward to, right?" Fives grinned to himself, casting a glance over to an equally pleased Echo. 

"Always looking on the positive side of things," she arched a brow, unsure if he was being sincere before they came upon the council room. "Commander, Sergeant, please escort these two to their captain." Wolffe gave a nod, corralling the nervous looking clones off. 'Note to self, come up with good excuse to cover their ass.' She grinned, entering the council room with Plo. She had expected the whole council to be there but instead, it appeared that only those who had interacted with her closely were present. Master Windu, Master Yoda, Obi wan, and Master Plo were the only council members present. Anakin and Ahsoka stood in the center of the circle that made up the chairs the council sat in, Ahsoka grinning immediately when she spotted the young woman.

"Good Morning, Master!" She grinned, Ceres giggling as she crossed to stand next to her, Plo moving to take a seat with the others. "I told Master you'd be back, didn't I?" Anakin looked unimpressed, blue eyes moving away from Ceres, the man having watched her as she entered. Ceres wanted to humor the young togruta but knew she needed to address the council first.

"Good Morning, Masters," she spoke confidently, her hands moving to deactivate the helmet she wore. "I assume you all know why I returned here." 

"Yeah because you have no where else to go," Anakin grumbled, Obi wan shooting him a dark look. Ceres on the other hand remained impassive, her violet eyes focusing on anyone that wasn't him.

"Anakin, I was under the impression that Obi wan spoke to you about that sort of outburst," Mace spook up calmly though she could sense the displeasure under his words. "I suggest you listen to your old master before you get yourself into trouble." Anakin glared at the ground between himself and her former master, a small smile tugging at her lips. 'At least someone beside Plo is standing up for me,' "and yes, the council has discussed the tests that occurred yesterday and the unfortunate turn of events that followed." She gave a nod, a small shiver of anxiety snaking up her spine. "The council believes you have made the rank of Jedi Knight and as such, will be made a general of the GAR." Ceres felt a small smile twitch at her lips, pleased that she had satisfied them with at least her fighting abilities. "However, given your once existing ties to the separatist, the senate believes it would be best for you to be placed with a recognized and loyal general." She felt anakin's chest all but physically puff out, her face remaining stoic despite the irritation that swirled in her stomach. "You will be placed in charge of the 501st legion alongside General Skywalker and Commander Tano," she waited for him to continue, hesitation in his words. Realizing he wasn't going to continue, Ceres bowed slightly, never one to be fond of the motion.

"Thank you, Master, I will do my best to make you and the council proud." Mace smiled to himself, pleased not only that the young woman was back where she belonged but that she had seemingly grown out of her problem with authority. 'Although she has convinced me in the past that she grew out of it and, we both know how that turned out.' Ceres grinned, appearing to share the same thoughts, casting a casual glance in Anakins direction. 

"Happy the council is to have you back, Ceres, impressed we have been with your skills. Much to teach you will to young Ahsoka." The girls shared a smile, the council smiling as well. "Dismissed you all are, prepare for next mission you must. Become aquatinted with the ship and your men you must be." The trio bowed, Ceres reaching up and activating her helmet as they exited the council room. Ahsoka stepped closer to her, opening her mouth to start a conversation.

"Snips, why don't you go on ahead? Ceres and I will catch up," she hesitated, looking between her two masters. Anakin arched a brow at Ceres, the young woman rolling her eyes before nodding her head in agreement.

"We'll catch up, love, no worries." Ahsoka gave a nod, having needed confirmation from the woman to leave.

"Alright masters, I'll see you on the ship," she took off down the hall, catching up with two clones that she recognized as Cody and Rex. 'How interesting,' Ceres mused internally, her whole body tensing when a hand closed tightly around her wrist. 'What the fuck,' she opened her mouth to repeat the words as her back connected with the wall of one of the many pillars that lined the walkway.

"You might have the council and Ahsoka convinced but you don't have me. I know you're separatist scum, just like your father," her eyebrows raised in surprise at the anger in Anakins voice. "If you betray us and any of them get hurt, you'll have to deal with me." Ceres gave a short laugh, elbowing the dark haired man in the stomach before changing their positions, anakins face pressed against the wall.

"You don't scare me, Skywalker," she released him upon sensing the sentinels moving in on them. "I'm a better fighter and stronger with the force than you ever will be," his mouth opened but ended up almost immediately clicking shut.

"What? Were you two waiting for me?" Obi Wan had exited the council room and closed the small space between them in the time they had been arguing. "We need to get Ceres' belongings," she held up the backpack she had packed, Obi Wan grinning. "You already knew what the council would decide," it was more of a statement than a question. "Unsurprising, you did grow up around all of us," he stroked his beard as he spoke. "Well then I believe we have everything we need. We can take a transport up to the ship from the temples landing platform." Ceres gave a nod, the trio making their way out of the temple and to the transport ship. Ceres stepped in first, finding herself standing in a decent crowd of blue and yellow painted clones, all of them offering the trio a greeting as they boarded. "You will be joining Anakin on the Resolute, where my legion and I will be joining you for awhile. There you will meet Admiral Yularen and the rest of the 501st and 212th and be shown to your permanent quarters." She gave a nod, the ship leaving Coruscant and smoothly making its way over to their destination. Ceres followed Anakin and Obi wan as they made their way off the transport and through the landing bay. She followed them silently to the control room, where they found a dark haired man with a neatly trimmed mustache and calm blue eyes giving directions to the clones that were stationed there. "Good afternoon, Admiral," Obi wan spoke up, nodding to the dark haired man. "We came to introduce you to the new General who will be joining Anakin as leader of the 501st." He gave a nod, blue eyes sweeping over her briskly, extending a gloved hand to her. 

"It's nice to meet you, sir," Ceres spoke politely, "my name is Ceres Black." She followed up, the older man offering her a polite smile.

"It's nice to meet you as well, General, though I do hope you aren't as reckless as our other General is." He shot a pointed looking in Anakins direction, the younger man having the audacity to look offended. 

"I assure you that I'm not even half as reckless as he is," Obi wan sent a look of warning to the Admiral that Ceres didn't miss. "Are you trying to imply that I'm trouble?"

"I figured implying it was better than directly saying it, though I can if it would make you feel better." Ceres groaned at Obi wans sarcasm, Yularen chuckling at the displeased woman.

"I'm sure we'll see soon enough just what kind of leader you are, it was nice to meet you, General." She gave a nod, taking that as her cue to leave the man alone. Obi wan smiled at the interaction, Ceres arching a brow at him before he nodded towards the doors of the command room that hissed open. 

"Good afternoon masters," Ahsoka greeted from the door, Ceres grinning immediately. "Master Obi wan requested me to show you to your quarters and to introduce you to some of our men." Anakin looked to protest but a glare from Obi wan silenced him. "Are you ready Master?"

"Of course, Snips," she spoke the nickname she had heard anakin call her. "Lead the way," she followed her, only offering the two men a wave as a farewell. As soon as the doors hissed shut, Ceres stepped up to walked beside Ahsoka, an unseen smile playing on her lips. "I'm not too fond of Snips but I'm sure I'll think of something more fitting." Ahsoka laughed, shrugging her shoulders in response.

"Skyguy calls me it because of my snippy attitude," Ceres scoffed at her words.

"You? Snippy? Are you sure he wasn't talking about himself?" That earned a laugh from the younger girl, "plus, he's irritating, he brings the tude out of everyone." The duo came to a halt outside the quarters Ceres recognized as the one she had been stuck in upon first arriving on the ship. "Hey they made it easy for me," she joked, pressing her hand into the pad before the door hissed open. Ceres stepped in, noting that nothing had changed since her original visit. Slipping the backpack off her shoulder she let it fall onto the bed before flopping over and joining it. 

"Excuse me, Master," Ahsoka spoke up shyly from her place near the door. "Master Obi Wan instructed me to introduce you to the men now." Ceres groaned dramatically, not wanting anything to do with that but knowing that she had obligations she needed to tend to.

"Okay okay," she pushed herself to her feet, letting out a long yawn before moving to the door. "Lead the way, my darling padawan," Ahsoka grinned up at her, the pair exiting the small room together. Ahsoka led the way, Ceres internally contemplating what nickname would fit the girl ahead of her. 'I hate that I keep thinking Clementine,' she frowned, realizing that her skin tone reminded her of a citrus fruit back on her home planet. 'Or maybe Miniwalker? Oh! Maybe I can just call her a bunch until one feels fitting enough. Yes, perfect,' she grinned, coming to a stop behind the young woman. They stood in what appeared to be a communal area, several clones milling about, two she recognized as Fives and Echo. Fives sat playing a game on the data pad in his hands while Echo lounged beside him, a large dark book gripped in his hands. Ahsoka cleared her throat, trying to draw the attention of the men gathered. None seemed to notice, Ceres giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. 

"Commander on deck," her voice rang out clearly over the noise of the men chatting. Several men jumped to attention at her words, Ceres noting the yellow and blue differences in their armors. 'Rex wears blue, so they belong to him and Cody wears yellow so they belong to him,' she mused violet eyes running over those who stood before her. 

"Good afternoon boys, this is General Ceres Black, she will be leading the 501st alongside General Skywalker and myself." She felt their curiosity grow, knowing it had to do with her concealed appearance. Ahsoka nudged the woman beside her, Ceres taking a small step forward to speak.

"Good afternoon," she spoke calmly, "as commander Tano said, my name is General Ceres Black. I prefer to go by General or Black when on the field but if you feel comfortable, i would not mind you speaking to me on a first name basis on shore leave or in a non work related environment." A few gave nods though she was sure only Fives would call her by her name given their precious interactions. 'No worries though, I'm sure I can easily win them over,' she smiled to herself, "General Obi Wan thought it wise that I got to know you all before we head out though I can clearly see that you are all busy enjoying your free time. Commander Tano and I may linger but don't feel like you can't continue your normal activities." She turned to move away when she realized they all still stood there at attention. "You're all dismissed," she spoke confidently despite how awkward she felt having to say that. Clementine beamed up at her from her place to her left, her hand landing lightly on her masters shoulder.  
  
"That was Perfect, Master," Ceres gave a short laugh, finding it difficult to not find the girls enthusiasm amusing. "Though I'm not sure Master Kenobi would just want us watching them." 

"What Obi Wan doesn't know won't hurt him," she countered playfully, making her way over to her once again lounging pair. "Good afternoon," she spoke with a smile in her voice. "You two look to be in better spirits than earlier." Fives pouted, Echo rolling his eyes at his vod before offering her a friendly smile.

"Yes, though fives is cranky because we got in trouble this morning for not reporting in last night." Ceres rolled her eyes, 'of course, even though they were assigned to find my scrawny ass,' she placed a comforting hand of Fives shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to stupid and his wing man of irritation and we'll get it all sorted out." Fives laughed at the names she had come up with, remembering the bits of gossip he had heard about her. 'She trained alongside General Skywalker as a padawan. I'm assuming the bad relationship they have stems from her leaving the order.' He wasn't sure but he thought he saw Ceres give a faint nod, more than likely confirming his thoughts. 

"Thank you, General," Echo spoke when he realized fives wasn't going to. "We appreciate you looking out for us," fives nodded in agreement, his amber gaze moving past Ceres. She arched a brow briefly in confusion before someone cleared their throat behind her.

"We were about to start a game of Sabacc, if you'd like to join." A bald clone smiled down at her, his dark eyes moving briefly to the clones she was chatting with. "You two can join as well," 

"Hell yeah, I'll kick all your asses," Fives spoke confidently, pushing himself up from the couch and handing his data pad off to Echo. "Watch that please," Echo rolled his eyes taking the data pad and spreading out on the couch he and fives had been sitting on together. "Come on Black," Fives grinned at her, Ceres rolling her eyes as she followed the duo to a different portion of the room with a large table and a handful of clones gathered around it. "Alright we can do a quick introduction before we start the game. This is Kix, Jesse, Boil, Hardcase, Tup, Crys, and Trapper. Boys, as stated before, this is general Ceres Black." They all spoke a greeting, Ceres doing her best to note significant traits about them to recognize them later. 'Kix has the same hair cut as Keeli and tattoos on his head, jesse has the giant gear tattoo, Boil has the mustache, Waxer is bald, Hardcase has blue tattoos running down his face, tup has the tear drop, crys is... hella blond, and Trapper has spots on his armor. Boom.' She felt moderately impressed with herself before plopping down in the seat next to fives. "Have you played Sabacc before?" Ceres smirked, reaching for the deck and giving it a quick shuffle.  
  
"Yes, though I'm not the best as it," she lied smoothly, Fives, Waxer, Boil, Tup, and Crys taking a seat in the open chairs at the table. Boil and Fives shared a look, Fives squeezing Ceres' shoulder in support.

"It's okay, well go easy on ya General," Fives cut the deck and Ceres dealt the cards to the five men around her. 'That's what I'm hoping for,' she smirked before the games began. 

Ahsoka lounged next to Echo, having taken the data pad Fives had been playing on and restarting the game. It had been almost an hour since Ceres had joined a group of troopers for a game of Sabacc. She herself wasn't sure how to play but if the cries of defeat from the table told her anything, Ceres was quite good. 

"You have to be cheating!" Boil declared firmly, pushing away from the table after the General had won for the third time in a row. "There is literally no way for you be this good, none!" Ceres shrugged her shoulders before suddenly stroking her chin in a very Obi Wan fashion. "General?" Boil arched a brow at the woman's movements, her concealed face angled down at the table. 

"There's- there's just a term I'm trying to think of but I just can't seem to remember it," she spoke thoughtfully, suddenly snapping as she seemed to remember it. "Ah, that's what it is," she mused, coughing into her closed fist. "Boil my darling, I believe the phrase I was looking for was SUCKS TO FUCKING SUCK!" She slapped another winning hand on the table, everyone groaning dramatically as she threw her arms up in success. "Boom bam bitches," she continued, her body tensing when fives laid down three cards, the only cards that could beat a Pure Sabacc. A fucking Idiots Array.

"What!?" Fives stood up, a huge grin on his stupidly handsome face as he whirled on the seated General.

"SUCKS TO FUCKING SUCK CERBEAR!" Ceres sat silently, unable to stop the shit eating grin that spread across her lips though the clones couldn't see it. Instead they all stared at Fives, who had not only spoken to her so casually but also rubbed beating her in her face. "General," Fives spoke shyly as Ceres shoulders began to shake, loud laughter tearing out of her as she pushed herself to her feet. 

"Jesus Christ fives, you are so gods damn adorable," she continued giggling, the troopers around her all laughing as Fives flushed bright red. Adding insult to injury, Ceres lightly pinched the mans cheek, someone clearing their throat loudly breaking up the laugh fest. "Hello Captain," she recognized his feel in the force immediately, turning to face the blond haired man. Rex looked genuinely surprised, the playfulness and kindness in her voice all but completely vanished. It was like he was talking to a completely different person and it bothered him more than he had anticipated. 

"Hello General Black, General Kenobi and General Skywalker sent me to fetch you and Commander Tano. It appears we'll being heading out shortly." She gave a brisk nod, her head turning back to the table of men.

"Of course they have," she spoke with a sigh though the irritation washed away as her gaze fell on fives and the others. "Thanks for letting me play boys but it appears that duty calls. I'll see ya guys soon," she called over her shoulder as she stepped ahead of Rex to join ahsoka. Rex frowned at her complete dismissal of him but didn't speak up about it. 'She's my General, she's my General,' he repeated firmly, his gold eyes narrowing when Ceres giggled ahead of him. 'She's laughing at me, isn't she?' Coming to a stop outside the command Ceres allowed herself to throw him a glance over her shoulder. "Yes, I am." The doors hissed open, Ceres being pulled into the conversation going on inside before he could start an argument with her. 

"Kriffling Hell."


	6. My Ordinary Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rude blue man gets stabbed
> 
> No one is surprised.

"So we're going to a floating block of ice because you haven't been able to contact your trooper base and the Senator and chairman of the nearby moon want to tag along because...?" Ceres stood to the left of Ahsoka, Rex standing to her left. 

"Because the planet is under the moons protection," Obi Wan spoke up, blue eyes moving past the hologram of the planet to Ceres. "And the chairman was trying to go himself with a small armed guard but the senate found that unwise given that the planet is supposed to be uninhabited and they could end up stranded or killed." Ceres chuckled softly, 

"So, what, the Jedi have become some kind of glorified security detail?" Obi Wan frowned immediately, anakin surprised that he found himself agreeing with her though he was wise enough to not say anything on the matter. 

"With how underhanded the separatists have become, it's been decided amongst the temple that we need to prioritize keeping the members of the senate safe. They are the voices of their people," Ceres gave a nod, subtly rolling her eyes to herself. "Now, you and Anakin will be sent to Pantora to pick up the chairmen and the Senator before heading to the planet. From there I want you both to investigate what happened to our men and to figure out if it's something that demands immediate intervention from the council. Ceres, I'm sending you because of your negotiation and linguistics skills. If need be, I know I can trust you to help the Senator and chairmen decide what's the best course of action." 

"Are you seriously putting her in charge?" Anakin sounded pissed which only seemed to fuel the white haired woman's amusement. 

"Well, yes, Ceres excelled in learning the languages of other species while you... didn't." Ahsoka coughed into her closed fist, doing her best to hide her laughter. From the dark look anakin shot her, they both realized that she had failed. "You two will take two squads of troopers with you, Captain Rex and Commander Cody will select the troopers and prepare them before take off. I would recommend you two take off and make sure to dress warm. It really is a floating block of ice." Ceres gave a nod, watching the two clones exit, Ceres moving to the join them when Obi Wan waved her over. "Just... be careful out there," she rolled her eyes and exited without another word, moving down the hall to her room. There she found ahsoka standing inside, the young padawan standing in front of some thick winter gear she laid out on her bed. 

"I figured you wouldn't have anything warm. This is some extra gear that I found, I'm assuming it belonged to one of the other generals who used this ship." Ceres gave a nod, deciding to pack up the winter gear to wait until after they picked up the chairman and senator. "Master," Ceres threw her bag over her shoulder to slip it onto her back, hesitating at her tone of voice.

"Are you going to be okay out there with him?" Ceres gave a short laugh, patting Ahsoka on the head.

"Of course I am, despite the terrible relationship I have with anakin, he wouldn't let anything crazy happen to me. He's too afraid that I'd come back as a force ghost and cock block him forever." Ahsoka giggled, her conscious cleared thanks to the fair haired woman's comfort. "I'll see you soon?" Ahsoka gave a nod, the pair silently making their way to the landing bay together. 

"Ready to take off General?" Rex spoke up, having made his way over to the pair. Ceres gave a nod, slipping past him and onto the shuttle. Rex sighed, ahsoka placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure you two will get along... eventually." Rex wanted to believe her words but found them hard to believe when she seemed to go out of her way to make all their interactions negative. "Maybe try to team up with her while you're out and she'll be receptive of your friendship." He gave a nod, offering Ahsoka a warm smile before slipping his bucket onto his head and entering the ship. Ceres stood across from him, leaned casually against one of the walls of the ship, recognizing the two troops she was speaking to as Waxer and Boil. 'Seems she's already made friends with most of our men,' Anakin coughed from beside him, drawing his attention away from the woman that he had apparently been staring at. 

"Sir?" 

"She is bad news, Captain. I wish for you to keep an eye on her while we're on Orto Plutonia and working alongside the chairman and senator." Rex gave a nod, gold eyes moving back to her once more. Ceres covered her mouth as she laughed, Waxer shaking his head at whatever she had said to them. "She seems to have made fast friends with some of our men, we better keep a closer eye on them." He continued, his blue eyes lingering on the trio before two others joined them and they made small talk. 

"Of course sir," Rex moved from his place beside anakin, nodding to Cody as he crossed over to Ceres and the others. "General," he spoke up Ceres turning her attention to him instead of fives. 

"Captain," she spoke just as calmly, her visor moving from looking at him to anakin. "Let me guess, he sent you over to keep an eye on me? Worried I'm going to brainwash your men by being their friend to trick them into the darkside?" Rex forced himself to hold eye contact with her despite how accurate her assessment was. 'Did she-,' "no, I didn't. Sometimes I don't need to read your mind when I know those who instruct you so well." Ceres sighed, her gaze turning towards anakin once more. "I knew this was a mistake," Rex frowned when four gazes turned on him, the displeasure on their faces almost seeable through their buckets. The rest of the short ride through hyperspace to Pantora was silent, Ceres making her way to the shuttle doors as they landed on the platform. "Ready?" Anakin gave a nod, the duo exiting the shuttle, Rex and Cody following after as they crossed the platform to be greeted by a blue skinned man.

"Hello Master Jedi," he greeted, Ceres surprised by how young he sounded. "I am Ion, the chairman sent me to escort you to him and the senator. If you'd follow me," Ceres gave a nod, allowing anakin to take point while she followed a step behind him, Rex walking beside her while Cody took point with anakin. They walked down a large hallway, Ceres noting that it was identical to just about every government facility she had ever been to. Coming to an intricately carved door, Ion reached out and knocked, two blue skinned guards opening the door. "These are the Jedi sent to protect Chairman Cho and Senator Chuchi," the two men cast a glance back at the man who sat at a large desk towards the back of the room, a young woman standing before the desk. He gave a brief nod and they were allowed in, Ion deciding not to join them in the chairman's office. They moved their way into the room, stopping just before the desk. 

"General Skywalker, i assume," the Man spoke, not even casting a glance in Ceres' or their troopers direction. "I am Chairman Cho and this," he gestured blindly at the woman, also not looking at her. "Is senator Chuchi, you are to escort us to Orto Plutonia. From there we will eliminate the separatist scum who have attacked our base and threaten our planet." 

"With all due respect sir, we don't actually know if it's the separatist at all," Ceres spoke up calmly, stepping forward to stand beside Anakin. "It may even be a species that inhabits the planet." Chairman Cho didn't say anything, his dark eyes moving briefly to anakin before moving back to her.

"I don't recall speaking to separatist scum, Ceres Black," Ceres felt a smirk spread across her lips, her hands closing into tight fists. "I was told two Jedi would be coming here not a Jedi and a traitor." 

"General Black," Ceres felt her hands ball into fists at Rex's voice, assuming the worst. "Has cut ties with the separatist movement and has given her loyalty fully to the republic and the order. she has done nothing but prove her loyalty to us since." Ceres was surprised, Anakins face mirroring the feeling that wasn't seeable on hers. Chairman Cho gave a nod of his head at the mans words, looking directly at Rex for the first time. 

"And does the other General share the sentiment?" 

"Completely," Anakin spoke evenly, "the council wouldn't have welcomed her back without taking full responsibility for any and all of her future actions." The chairman pushed himself to his feet, taking long strides from his place behind the desk to stand before the concealed woman. The substantially taller man stared down into her visor, Ceres holding his cold gaze with an equally chilled expression. 

"Well then, I guess I will accept your assistance in this matter. Hopefully the Jedi didn't put their trust in the wrong person," he broke eye contact first, his gaze moving to the two guards who lingered nearby. "We will be heading out now. I suggest you change into warmer clothing before we land," Senator Chuchi moved forward to the young woman, offering her a polite smile.

"If you follow me, I can take you somewhere that you can get changed," she gave a nod and the duo left the room, Ceres' yellow eyes following the blue skinned woman. "I apologize for Chairman Cho's words. He, like some others, believe that there isn't a justifiable reason to support the separatist and their movement." She explained softly, entering what appeared to be a wash room. Ceres ran a hand over her armor, not wanting to take it off but knowing that she most likely needed to. Moving across the small room, she stepped into a stall and slipped out of her armor, tugging out her colored contacts and placing them in her eyes. From there she pulled on a pair of thermal leggings, a thermal long sleeved v neck, and thermal socks. She ran her hands over the soft black material before tugging on her knee high boots and gloves. Reaching deeper into the bag she found a thick blue scarf that she wrapped around the lower half of her face before she pulled out a black thigh length jacket and hat, tugging them both on. She proceeded to slide her armor into the now empty bag and make her way out, noting that Chuchi had also changed into warmer clothes, the young woman offering her a friendly smile. "You look toasty," she spoke shyly, Ceres immediately offering her a warm smile. 

"I've never been a fan of the cold and from what I hear, it's a literal ice sphere. It doesn't sound like an ideal place for a military base but I assume it's there for pantoras protection." Chuchi gave a nod, leading the young woman out of the room. 

"Yes, many in the senate worry that because we're so far away, the separatist would target us and be able to strong arm us into aligning ourselves with them." Ceres gave a nod, seeing how that could prove beneficial to the separatist. 'Putting doubt in those who support the Republic, with planets backing out of the alliance and joining the separatist.' "But there's no need to worry, Pantora would never do such a thing," she blinked in confusion at the woman's rushed words before realizing that she had taken too long to respond.

"Don't worry, Senator, no one in the Republic is doubting you or your planets place in the Republic," the relief was immediate and Ceres found herself wondering if this fear was shared by others in the Republic. 'Maybe they have aligned themselves because they're afraid of what would happen to them if they didn't.' Her mind immediately moved to Kylopthi. It had been a small planet of half humans half fish that lived underwater. They had decided to not align with the Republic and when the separatist invaded, the Republic offered no help to them and they were annihilated. Ceres shuddered at the memory, violet eyes moving up to find Fives visored face pointed in her direction. She smiled under her scarf, casually hip checking him as she glided into the ship with the senator. The trip was short and sweet, Ceres leaning against the back of the ship, Fives and Echo standing tense around her. "Don't worry boys, I'll protect you," Fives chuckled softly, Echo playfully shoving Ceres as she stood between them smiling.

"Right. I'll be sure to cover you when you get yourself into trouble," fives teased lightly before his voice lowered as he leaned closer to her. "Your laugh is kind of cute when you don't sound like a dude," Ceres rolled her eyes, shoving the chuckling clone. Echo and fives shared a look before looking over to find themselves being watched by the Chairman, Anakin, and their two commanding officers. 

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're just talking shit." She spoke up, her hand absently brushing against her hip where her saber sat, finding comfort as the cool metal brushed against her gloves hand. "I've got quite the name, though if they keep it up, they might get to personally see how I earned it." Both clones were surprised by the threat behind her words but neither spoke on the matter. 'It can't be a pleasant experience,' Echo mused internally, both clones reaching out to make sure Ceres was settled as they landed. "You two are such worry warts," she teased, ducking out of their hands and making her way off the ship and over to anakin. The duo looked up at the base, Ceres noting that it looked completely deserted. "This doesn't look promising," Anakin gave her a dull look, Ceres merely rolling her violet eyes. "Alright well, Captain Rex and your team with me. I want to scope out this base and see what happened to our men. Anakin, stay out here with the senator and the droids." Anakin opened his mouth to argue, Ceres taking point with Rex at her side. "Rex," he stepped closer, "I have a bad feeling about the Chairman. Please stay close to him," the captain nodded, moving closer to the blue skinned man as Ceres led Fives, Echo, and squad through the entrance. Her violet eyes narrowed when they landed on the spears with several clone trooper helmets sitting on top of them. Ceres felt the pain and anger those around her felt immediately, her right hand landing lightly on a tense Kix's shoulder. The young medic glanced up at her, his sadness for his brothers lost almost tangible. "I'm sorry," she spoke softly before continuing on, violet eyes moving to and from before she entered the command center. 'No blast marks, no droid bodies,' she mused internally. Reaching out, she ran her hands over the panels to wipe the snow off, she found that they were shorted out and from the looks of the snow, completely untouched. 

"General," Rex spoke up, pulling her attention from both the panels and subtly checking on her favorite duo. She moved over quickly, stepping closer to Rex so that she could stop him from speaking loud enough for the chairman to hear. "Our scouts have found a separatist base to the north," She gave a nod, turning to her men.

"I want all of you to stay here with the chairman and senator. See if you can get this place back in action so we have a home base in case the separatist are behind this." The chairman opened his mouth to argue but Ceres had already led Rex out of the base and down to Anakin. "Senator," Chuchi turned to her offering her a nervous smile. "I would like you and the droids to stay here in the base. The men are working to get it up and running but they should be able to look after you. Anakin," she moved closer to him, "it appears we've found a separatist base north of here. We need to move and see if they're the ones who did this or if it was something else." He gave a nod, his blue eyes lingering on Chuchi as she hesitated to exit the command center. "Hang on," she frowned, moving to the blue skinned woman. "Senator, is everything alright," she knew immediately that it wasn't and who exactly was causing her such discomfort. "If i were in your position, I wouldn't let him get to me. You may be young and newer in the place of Senator but you didn't get your title because you bat your pretty eyes at anyone. You earned your title and with that title should come respect." Senator Chuchi offered the woman a warm smile, her hand dropping briefly to squeeze Ceres' hand.

"Thank you," Echo and Fives stood outside the base waiting for the senator to cross the snow to them before escorting her into the building. Turning on her heel, she made her way over to anakin and Captain Rex, who from anakins face, had heard her words. The dark haired man opened his mouth to speak but she wasn't having it.

"We need to move," he gave a nod, Ceres moving to her assigned speeder. She opened her mouth to give direction but anakin was already calling out their orders. 'And there's the anakin I know and hate,' she frowned, though if she was being honest, she was impressed. 'I normally wouldn't have gotten this far,' the speeder tore off, Anakin letting at irritated cry after her as the others took off with her. 'But Just because he's behaving a little better than normal doesn't mean I have to.' She grinned, the small squad of soldiers arriving at the separatist base. Ceres got off her speeder and made her way across the snowy terrain to the base, her squad trailing after her. "You, with me," she pointed at Rex, Echo, and fives, "anakin you take the others. You go around the back and we'll meet in the command center." He gave a nod and Ceres led her men into the front of the base, her hand resting on her saber. "God damn it," Ceres hissed, finding the head of droids mounted on spears just like they had found at their own base. Moving through the base they walked through the command center to find Anakin and his squad. "Find anything, Ani?" She frowned at the nickname, anakin mirroring her face of displeasure before answering.

"Yeah, we've found some huge foot prints, im going to have my men make a cast of it." She gave a nod before returning to the control panel. Clicking around She was able to pull up a holo video of a droid. He was scared, shrieking about how some strange creatures had attacked and was cutting through their forces. 

"We need back up!" It screamed just as it was torn to shreds by what appeared to be some kind of abominable snow man. 'A talz!' 

"What the kriff was that?" Rex came up behind her, his light eyes moving from her face to the holo video in front of her. 

"It's a talz, they're a normally peaceful species but are easily angered. I'm assuming the droids did something to get our men killed." The video cut out, Ceres glancing up as anakin came to join them. "It appears they were exploring a cave to the south and from the video footage it looks like the species that attacked more than likely attacked because they're an easily offended species. The droids probably started something and in their fear they attacked our men as well." She reiterated the same thing, Anakin sighing. "We need to go and scope it out. Rex, I want you and the men to head back to base. Well contact you from there. I don't want to risk upsetting them because we brought you all along." He gave a nod and moved to round up the men, Ceres turning to Anakin. "Are you ready to-,"

"I will be taking charge of the mission now."

"Excuse me?" Ceres growled lowly. "Obi wan put me in charge of this mission. We both know it,"

"Yes but with how Chairman Cho responded to your place as leader, I don't want to risk the Talz having the same response." She opened her mouth to argue, knowing they wouldn't but Anakin was already walking away. "We're heading out," she followed after him with a groan, dark eyes moving from anakins back to Rex, who stood calling out orders. 'He's such a great leader,' she mused internally, swinging her leg over her speeder and taking off, following close behind Anakin. The ride was silent and cold, Ceres summoning the force up so she could use it to heat her body. Their speeders came to a halt outside a small village that was built into the cave. "Let me do the talking," Ceres rolled her eyes as she followed after Anakin. Two Talz stood guard with large spears, their large dark eyes moving to the duo. When they realized that neither held weapons they allowed them through into a hut. Their leader stood in the center of the tent, a handful of others situated around the room around him. He let out what sounded like a set of strange noises to anakin, the dark haired man frowning when he realized he couldn't communicate with them. "Fuck," Ceres stepped forward to bow to the large creature, understanding his words as an introduction.

"Good evening your highness," she fell into their language smoothly, Anakins blue eyes widening at how smooth she spoke. "My partner and I come in hopes of finding peace and handling the misunderstanding that occurred." 

"Peace?" The creature repeated, "we too would like to find peace. I assume one of the camps that we destroyed belonged to you and your men?" She gave a nod, his dark eyes moving back to two others behind him. "We wish to apologize for that, those metal creatures attacked us and my men responded in anger and fear." Ceres shook her head, dismissing the creatures worry.

"It is not something you need to worry about. We understand that it was an accident and you will not be punished for those actions but I am not the one who can make a peace agreement with you. His name is Chi Cho and my partner and I can return with him and his senator. They will be able to iron out the details of a peace treaty." The creature gave a nod, Ceres moving to bow only to be scooped up in the creatures arms. Anakin laughed as Ceres moved to immediately to cover her face with her scarf. 'And the bright red blush across her cheeks,' Anakin smirked, Ceres coughing into her closed fist before they hopped on their speeders. 

"I don't think the chairman will support this," anakin spoke up, Ceres frowning to herself. "He craves control over everything and this planet being inhabited will do nothing but take that from him." Ceres sighed, the speeder coming to a stop inside the base parking structure. 

"I don't care if he doesn't like it, there's no reason for these creatures to suffer because he's a power hungry idiot." Anakin could only sigh, knowing that Ceres had always hated unnecessary bloodshed when they were children. 'But things are different, she's different,' he remembered her reputation. 'She kills for fun, Anakin, don't let her charade fool you.' 

"I see that you've returned," Rex spoke up, Ceres moving past him without a second glance. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine," Anakins blue eyes followed the concealed woman as she moved up the steps that took her into the base. "We found a species that is inhabiting the planet. They're the ones that attacked our base and the seppie base. She promised peace but, from our interactions with the chairman,"

"You don't see him wanting that?" Anakin sighed, the pair following after Ceres. 

"No, I do not," they walked in to find Senator Chuchi standing firmly between Ceres and the Chairman. 

"They are dumb animals!" The chairman shouted, Chuchi using her body as a physical shield between Ceres and the fuming Pantoran. "And you had no right to promise peace! You aren't even a Jedi or member of the military." Ceres gave a short dark laugh, using the force to pick Chuchi up gently and put her down out of the way.

"You're right, i am no Jedi," she growled lowly, "which means that you should find it far more important to listen to me." He stepped even closer, seeming to be aiming to try and intimidate her by using his height. 

"Are you threatening me," he growled so lowly that anakin struggled to hear him.

"Of course she isn't," he spoke up, the duo's head snapping in his direction so quickly that it surprised him that neither had whiplash. "And, before you continue, it was more than in her right to offer peace. Because this planet has been found to be inhabited Pantora no longer can lay claim over it and therefore it falls under the senate, and by extension, our jurisdiction." Chairman cho glared darkly at Ceres, his words directed at Anakin though his attention never left her.

"No, this is now an internal matter of Pantora therefore you have lost any claim or control of this situation." Ceres spoke up as he turned his head to look at Anakin.

"We have a meeting that we need to be getting to. If you wish to go to war, there is where you will make that declaration but know this, Chairman, if you are the reason for any of my men's death, there will be hell to pay." She didn't wait for him to respond, turning to face Rex and Anakin. "Rex, round up some troops. We will he escorting the senator and chairman to the meeting." He gave a nod and took off, immediately following her orders before she moved forward to fall into step with Anakin. 

"You need to watch your temper," Anakin warned, Ceres rolling her violet eyes in annoyance. "I'm telling you for your own benefit, Ceres. The council will not be pleased if they hear about this."

"They wouldn't be surprised," she countered, anakin unable to stop the immediate smile that spread across his lips. 

"You are just like him," she groaned, hating to be compared to her master from when she was a padawan. "Come on, you know it's true," he teased, trying to lighten the mood. 

"Just because you're right doesn't mean I have to like it," She grumbled, violet eyes moving over to Fives and Echo. "Not tagging along?" She moved over to them, the duo having been in a quiet yet heated discussion. 

"No we aren't," Fives sounded annoyed. "We get to stay here and guard the base." Ceres reached out to squeeze his hand.

"Don't pout, I'm sure there will be far better missions for you to go on. Plus, the chairman is an idiot, I'd rather not have you two anywhere near him." She added the last part in a quieter angrier sounding voice. 

"Do you think there's going to be a war?" Echo questioned curiously, no fear only curiousness in his voice. 

"Not if I can help it," she sighed, reaching up to rub at her eyes. "I really hate being a good guy," if it wasn't for returning to the order, she would have killed the chairman and put Chuchi in charge. She was level headed and immensely reliable, happy to do whatever she could to help her people. 'I'd die for my people,' Cho had hissed at the younger woman, 'are you willing to make the same sacrifice?' 'She doesn't have to die to prove her loyalty or love. She should live,' 

"You're doing great," her violet eyes flickered up to fives. "Even if the chairman doesn't see it. You're trying to protect his people while he can't seem to stop himself from wanting to relive his glory days." Ceres wanted to laugh but couldn't ignore the burning anger in her chest.

"I know, thanks Fives, I really appreciate it." Her violet eyes moved up to Anakin and Rex who both seemed to be finishing up preparations. "It looks like we're heading out. I'll catch you handsome gentlemen later," she teased lightly, trying to force herself into a better place before joining the General and Captain. "Gentlemen," she spoke up calmly, violet eyes moving to Anakin.

"Are we Ready to head out?" 

"As ready as we'll ever be,"

The speeder hissed to a halt, Ceres hopping off and joining Anakin who followed after the chairman and senator Chuchi. They had been intercepted halfway to the meeting point, Thi-Sen having not trusted the chairman anymore than he trusted them. Ceres trailed slightly behind Anakin, knowing that this wasn't going to end well.

"Rex," Ceres spoke softly, "I want you and your men to stay put and don't do anything to upset the Talz. And rex," she added after he had turned to walk away. "No matter what the chairman says, there will be no war. There's no need for any of your brothers to die here." She didn't wait for his response, entering the large hut they had originally met in.

"Took you long enough, girl," Ceres rolled her eyes but came up beside him. Thi-Sen bowed to her, Ceres mirroring the action. 

"Thi-Sen welcomes you to his home and hopes that you want peace." She spoke calmly despite knowing that the man before her didn't agree with the sentiment. 

"Peace? After what these idiotic creatures did? They killed our men, pillaged our base, AND are trespassing on MY planet." Ceres' hands balled into tight fists. "I want you to tell them they need to leave now or they will suffer the consequences." 

"Leave?" She repeated in a growl, "and where are they suppose to go? We both know that they were here first and show zero signs of being advanced enough to space travel." 

"Well that sounds like a problem for them, doesn't it." Ceres' teeth ground together in anger but she turned to the King anyways. 

"He says he wants you to leave," she spoke softly, "and that he doesn't want peace." The creature growled lowly, his dark eyes moving to the chairman.   
"If he wants war than he will have it." The creature growled lowly, his dark eyes moving down to her. "Thank you for trying to make him see things our way." Ceres moved forward to grab his arm as he turned away.

"Your highness, please," the king turned, dark eyes meeting hers. "My men, they do not wish to fight but they can't say no to the chairman because of his position." He looked to the two Talz she had seen lingering behind him before. 

"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do." She could hear the sincerity in the creatures voice, bowing slightly to him before moving to take her place in between anakin and the chairman. 

"You can't, sir, it's against-,"

"I do not care what it is against! I am the law here," he stomped towards Chuchi, Ceres moving to physically put herself in between them. 

"We should be preparing, Chairman. It's unwise to linger here longer than necessary." The chairman gave a nod, moving out of the small village and out to the men. Anakin along with chairman Cho moved to Rex while Ceres grabbed Chuchi's hand and pulled her casually away. 

"So what's the plan?" 

"Plan?" 

"Yes, we both know it's illegal for him to be doing this so how are we going to stop him?" Ceres arched a brow, moderately surprised that the woman would want to go behind the chairman's back so willingly but also pleased because she knew it was wrong. And she was going to stop it. 

"Well, is there anyone back on Pantora that can call him out on what he's doing or give you permission to stop him?" Chuchi looked thoughtful for a moment, Ceres unable to stop the smile that spread across her lips. 

"Yes! The speaker of the house!" Ceres gave a nod, violet eyes moving to the chairman, who was parking orders at Rex.

"We better hurry, come with me." They made their way quickly and quietly over to the shuttle, Ceres motioning for the pilot to take off. "Back on base we should be able to contact him and then return and stop Chairman Cho before he gets anyone unnecessarily killed." The senator nodded in agreement and before they knew it, they had landed, the duo making their way quickly across the snow covered terrain and into the base. "Fives, have we been able to get the communications back up?"

"Yes General," fives had moved quickly over to the command room. "Who do you need to reach?" Ceres opened her mouth to answer but Chuchi beat her to it.

"The speaker of the house on Pantora." Fives motioned for a man seated down the stairs near them and a hologram of a blue skinned man appeared. "Good evening sir,"

"Ah, Senator Chuchi, I assume things are going well?" She looked to Ceres and she shook her head no. 

"No, sir, the chairman has threatened war against the native species and, despite knowing that it isn't against the law, has ignored both mine and our Jedi escorts encouragements of peace." The Man sighed, reaching up to rub the place under his glowing eyes.

"Unacceptable," he mused, "where is your Jedi escort or the chairman?"

"I am here sir, while Anakin, my partner, is out with the chairman. He wouldn't come back despite knowing he needed explicit consent to do any of this." Ceres had stepped up to stand beside Chuchi, bowing slightly to the other man. 

"Ah, young Ceres," she felt her body tense, "yes the chairman was quite unhappy that you were sent on behalf of the order yet now I find myself quite pleased you were there." He offered her a kind smile before his gaze moved back to Chuchi, "you have mine and the councils consent to stop him and make peace with the Talz." The pair bowed politely to the blue skinned man before Ceres grabbed the senators hand and quickly pulled her out of the base and back to the shuttle. 

"Take us to them," the pilot nodded, the ship immediately taking off and darting off to find the men. 

"Ceres," she looked up, surprised the woman spoke to her so casually. "I would like for you to represent Pantora in this matter." She shook her head no sadly.

"I can't but... I don't think you need me to. I believe in you and know you will be able to fix what he has broken." Ceres spoke softly, reaching out to squeeze Senator Chuchi's hand. "You can do this," she gave a soft nod, the shuttle landing close to what looked like a battlefield. "It appears it's too late to be able to stop all of this." She sighed, making her way out of the shuttle and to anakin and Rex. "Status Report," she spoke softly, anakin sighing as his blue eyes met hers. 

"Seven dead and thirteen injured, including the chairman." Ceres groaned, Chuchi moving over to join them. "I hope you've brought good news," Ceres looked to Chuchi who merely nodded her head.

"Yes, but first, where's the chairmen?" Rex moved to escort her to the man, Anakin stepping up next to her as they watched them walk away. 

"Were you able to find someone to stop him?" She gave a nod, violet eyes falling to the hat clutched in the Senators hands. Chuchi stopped before her, her eyes soft but her resolve unwavering. 

"General Black, if you would be so kind as to translate for me?" She gave a nod and followed the blue skinned woman, Thi-Sen crossing the snow to stand before the pair, Ceres' hand lingering on her lightsaber. "Tell him that... I wish to make peace that... I wish to live for my people and not be pulled into a blood filled war and I would like to know, would he like to live for them as well." She took the spear she had picked up while walking over and stabbing it into the ground, before placing the dead chairmen's hat on the spear. Ceres turned to the Talz, easily slipping into the mans language. Ceres smiled, his words of comfort and hope for the future causing nothing but good feelings. The white haired creature rose the spear in his hands up and stabbed it into the ground, making an X with the spear Chuchi had imbedded in the snowy terrain. 

"He wishes for peace," Chuchi smiled and Thi-Sen bowed to them, the two women mirroring the action before he turned and rode away. Ceres turned to face the young woman, a large smile on her face, though they couldn't see it.

"You did an amazing job, Senator." 

"Riyo, Ceres, you can call me Riyo." The pair shared a warm smile before they remaining men filed into the shuttles and they took off. 

Ceres stood besides Rex silently as they took a shuttle back to the Resolute. Anakin stood across the ship from him, speaking with Obi Wan over a hologram. Fives and Echo stood a few feet away, having lost seven brothers in the fight. She had wanted to offer them some kind of comfort but she found herself hesitating. She had never been good with death or sadness or really any strong feelings. It was unfortunate but, she didn't want to say the wrong thing in such a sensitive time. 'I'll talk to them later,' she knew where to find them once they landed back on the ship. Rex cleared his throat next to her, violet eyes moving from her favorite pair of troopers to the blond haired man beside her. 

"General, I wanted to thank you for your help in all this and for standing up for my brothers. I never took you for one that would care about them." She gave a shrug of her shoulders in indifference. 

"Rex, I wanted to apologize about what I said on the ship about your brothers I've killed but I promise, now that we're on the same side, I will do my best to protect all of you with my life." Her violet eyes moved to Fives and Echo once more before moving to Kix, Waxer, and Boil. They were all great and kind people and she would do her best to protect her friends. 

"Thank you," Rex couldn't find a better way to say it. Ceres gave a nod, a small smile spreading across her concealed lips as the shuttle landed. She moved away from Rex and the rest of the 501st, exiting the ship to find Ahsoka waiting. 

"Master!" Anakin looked to Ahsoka only for the young woman to move past him to Ceres. "How was the mission? Did it go well? Did everyone make it back okay?" Ceres giggled, reaching out to put her arms around the girls shoulders. 

"It was a delight," Ahsoka couldn't help but laugh at the displeasure in her voice, her blue eyes moving past Ceres to find their captain watching the duo walk away. "The only good thing that came out of it was the friendship with the pantoran senator, Riyo Chuchi." Ahsoka couldn't help but grin, violet eyes moving back to the golden eyed captain. 'And,' Ahsoka smiles to herself, 'it looks like you and Rex are finally getting along.'


	7. Little Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petty disagreements and unresolved issues

"You can't be serious. You're mad at me?" Ceres growled lowly at the dark skinned man, visored face moving to anakin. "And you! Did you seriously tattle even though everything turned out just fine in the end!?" Anakin opened his mouth to defend himself but master Windu was not tolerating her anger.

"You need to learn to control your temper!" He all but boomed, "What would have happened if the chairman had lived and reported in on your temper and your actions? Do you think the pantoran government or even the senate would find you a good representative of the order? You could have cost us a planet in the Republic!" Someone clearing their throat ended the brief yet heated argument, Ceres' violet eyes moving from her old master to Master Plo.

"She did what was necessary," he spoke calmly, "though I do agree that you need to get a better hold on your temper. All we want is for those around you to trust you and see the light in you, just as I have." Her violet eyes softened at the older mans words, finding comfort in his faith in her. "You can't very well do that if you allow those around you to set you off so easily." She gave a nod, missing the look Plo and Obi wan shared before the hologram faded. Ceres didn't wait for anyone to speak, moving out of the command center and down the hall. 'I've become so unbalanced and I've only been here two weeks,' how was she suppose to keep her agenda hidden when she could barely keep herself in check? 'It's the turmoil inside,' her hand moved absently to her chest, knowing that the dark and the light both burned within her. She had always relied on the darkside and fed into it but she had to pretend to be someone else on the ship and it was exhausting. She was effective and put together always but being here... it was causing her so much unbalance in such a short period of time. 'Maybe I just need to blow off some steam,' she found her feet taking her to the training facility on the ship. Walking in she found a good portion of the 501st and 212th all doing different sorts of training. Kix was spotting Waxer as he bench pressed, Boil was doing push ups on the ground near them, Hardcase also doing push ups though she could see he was trying to out do Boil who merely rolled his eyes as the younger man did one handed push ups. Ceres grinned at the action, violet eyes moving from the four Man group further into the fold. Crys stood across from Fives, both men in a fighting position while Echo lounged to the side reading what appeared to be reg manuals. Several other clones were scattered around the room but Ceres paid them no mind. She moved across the room, violet eyes landing on Ahsoka who held two wooden sticks that looked to be about the length of her saber. 'Practicing to be a duel wielder?' She smiled as the girl danced around a training droid, her blue eyes focused. 

"Good afternoon general," Her violet eyes landed on Jesse who had made his way over to her, his dark eyes moving to the wrestling brothers. "Did you need any of us for something?" 'Do Generals Not normally do this?' She wondered briefly before completely dismissing the thought. 'Just because they don't do it doesn't mean I don't want to do it.' 

"No, actually I came to blow off some steam. So, if any of you think you can handle me, I'd love to spar with you guys." 

"Hell yeah!" Hardcase declared enthusiastically, having lost interest in Boil and joining her and Jesse. "Crys, Fives, wanna throw down with the General?" Ceres rolled her violet eyes at Hardcases phrasing, Fives briefly loosening his grip around Crys neck so that he could give an answer.

"Yeah, I'd be down. I've never fought a Jedi before," Ceres removed her lightsaber from her hip, Echo catching it without even looking up at her as it flew across the room. 

"It's okay, I'll make sure to go easy on all of you. I'd hate to embarrass any of you," there was a playfulness to the computerized voice that caused the troopers to all share a glance with one another. "So, who's first?" Fives released Crys to volunteer when Hardcase jumped in front of him.

"You and me, General! I'll show you how tough us clones are," she gave a laugh, stepping closer on the blue mat. 

"Oh, I'm sure you will, sweetheart," she spoke sarcastically. Hardcase moved swiftly, Ceres noting that he seemed to be a 'shoot first, ask questions later,' kind of guy. His fist narrowly missed her jaw, Ceres side stepping once more as he brought his opposing fist. Her right hand closed around his right wrist as he threw it at her. In a swift and smooth motion, she brought her right leg up and kicked him in the chest. Hardcase stumped back, his armor taking the brunt of the kick but not saving him from being knocked back on his back. 

"Damn it," he whined from the floor, Ceres laughing to herself as Jesse moved to help the younger clone to his feet. "How are you so fast?" She shrugged, a playfully grin spreading across her lips under her helmet.

"She's a Jedi," Ahsoka spoke up, having ditched the sticks to join them. "I mean, she took down five troopers that consisted of four commanders and one captain." Fives nodded his head, having been able to see the fight.

"Yeah and the one that was the best against her was captain Keeli," 

"So, if it makes you feel better, we can do five of you against me." Fives and Jesse shared a look before they nodded their heads 'yes'. "Okay so, Fives, Crys, Jesse, Boil, and Hardcase?" 

"Sounds good," the five troopers took their places across from her. Fives grinned confidently, Ceres finding a small blush flushing her cheeks. 'He is quite the handsome man,' 'they all are.' The same voice countered, though she did agree she was rather fond of fives and Echo the most. They had a special place in her heart and it definitely made them more attractive than the others she worked with. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Hardcase charging her once more. She crouched to avoid a kick to the head before Jesse hit his knees to try and kick her crouched form. She flipped forward, narrowly missing the jab Fives aimed at her face. She returned the swing, fives blocking her swing with his forearm. She brought her left leg up in response, Fives side stepping to avoid her knee before Crys came up behind her. He was able to trip her, Ceres' head clanking loudly against the ground. Her helmets vision blurred and she frowned, flipping back to her feet. She gasped softly as Boil swung at her, her hand closing around his wrist before she tripped him, throwing him over her shoulder and behind her. Soon Hardcase joined him, the duo groaning loudly as Hardcase crashed into his brother. 'Could have not thrown them at one another,' though she was able to comfort herself since they both wore their armor. Ceres danced lightly in place, Crys and Boil sharing a look as the pair circled her cautiously. They moved in sync, Boil going low while Crys aimed high. They slowed briefly in her mind, Ceres dead weighting back to avoid the swing at her face. She caught herself lightly cartwheeling backwards before moving back into the pair. Her left arm blocked Boils jab, her right arm moving up to close around his wrist before she ducked, yanking him down. She heard a wet pop sound, briefly losing control of her control before she merely found house kicked the surprised Crys in the chest. 

"Boil!" Her voice was full of concern but it appeared fives didn't share in the sentiment. She felt a soft breeze as his fist grazed the side of her helmet as she leaned back. He used his brother as a distraction and threw a barrage of quick and well time jabs at her that she had to move quickly to avoid. "Cheater!" She declared, laughter in her voice before she allowed herself to use her small stature to her advantage. She slipped past his arms with surprising ease before she landed a firm uppercut to his jaw, fives hit his back with a loud thump. She had waited to brag about winning but moved immediately to Boil. "Are you okay?" Kix had moved to him, another wet pop echoing briefly in the small room before Kix gave a nod. "Okay, good because I wanted to make sure you were okay before I declared myself reigning champion." Boil grinned, his hazel eyes all but rolling out of his eyes as Ceres offered a hand to him. "I know, I know, it's gotta be difficult knowing that you'll never be as good as me but at least I'm on your side, right?" Kix laughed, noting his brothers pouting faces, Echo sharing the sentiment as he moved to pull fives to his feet. "Is there no worthy opponent? No one that can defeat me?" She continued just as melodramatically, the doors to the training room hissing open behind her. "Captain, Commander!" Rex could only arch a brow at her enthusiasm, sharing a look with Cody before they both looked to the grinning men around the room. "I was just looking for a worthy opponent and here you both are! Have you come to heed the calls your brothers could not?" She continued with the same theatrics, Ahsoka grinning as she joined them.

"My Captain wishes to answer your calls!" She called out, gesturing haphazardly at the blond haired man. "He is more than ready to crush you to regain the honor his brothers loss being so easily defeated by you." Rex's brows shot into his hair, looking past the two dramatic women to his brothers. Fives met his gaze and nodded his head quickly, rex rolling his amber gaze as it moved back to the two Jedi. "Right, Rexer?" Rex looked uncomfortable, throwing a look that all but begged for help from his brother. 'Nope,' Cody didn't have to say it for everyone in the room to see the answer in the sly smirk he sent the blond. Rex sighed, Ceres throwing her arms up in triumph as she sashayed back to her place on the mats.

"Come on, old man!" He laughed, almost swearing that he could hear her real voice saying that. Rex handed the data pad he had been holding over to Ahsoka, the young woman grinning enthusiastically as Rex crossed the small space between the pair. "We dont have all day," she continued playfully, Rex shaking his head from side to side.

"Old man? Please. You're the one hiding behind a mask. Are you sure you're not just projecting here?" Ceres scoffed, her demeanor changing into a much more playful stance. 

"Please, Fives and Echo, Hell even our sweet Commander, can confirm that I'm adorable." A single brow quirked in said troopers direction, the pair immediately looking away from him. "Jealous they got to see what lies beneath?" She continued in the same dramatic fashion she had spoken before. Rex, finding rising to her challenge something that perked his interest, offered her a playful smile.

"Care to make a wager, General?" The slight tilt of her head was the only indication she was interested. "I win, you take off your helmet and show everyone what you look like,"

"Scary old lady features and all!" Hardcase input, Ceres giving a short laugh as she flipped the blue tattooed clone off. 

"And if you win-,"

"You have to howl at Wolffe the next time you see him." Rex tilted his head, his face being one of sheer confusion. Ceres' shoulders shook in amusement, "and it has to be a good committed howl. Not some half assed howl because you think he'll kick your ass." 

"I didn't think this could get any better," Cody whispered not so quietly to ahsoka, who only laughed in response, her excitement causing Ceres to bob in place. Rex sighed, a lopsided grin slipping onto his lips at the stupidity of the bet. 'Doesn't mean I won't win it though,'

"Deal." She gave a firm nod of her head and then they moved. Fighting Rex was different than fighting the others. For starters, he was faster and smoother than them. 'He's been in this war since the start,' and she knew the others beside Commander Cody were substantially newer. 'Less field experience,' she mused internally, her fist narrowly missing Rex's cheek. He grinned, his hand catching wrist lightly before he used the momentum from twisting his body to throw her over his shoulder. Her head thumped firmly against the ground, her helmet fizzing once more. 'God damn it,' her legs tangled smoothly with his, Rex tumbling forward. She had briefly felt victorious until his forehead literally slammed into her helmeted head. Her head slammed back once more, her body tensing when she realized the third fall was enough to completely short out her helmet. Rex hovered above her, a deep blushing coating his cheeks as her violet eyes met his warm amber ones. He instantly found himself in a memory he had found himself reliving. 

Ventress stood before them, her dark eyes narrowed up at him. He had just tried to attack her and before he knew what was happening, had found himself floating in the air, his ability to breathe being hindered by the bald woman before him. 

"Call him," 'General,' he frowned under his bucket, the woman before him rolling her eyes briefly before he felt the brush of the force in his mind. "I said CALL him," his mouth moved without his consent, calling out to his general as she allowed him to breathe. "Good boy," she spoke sarcastically as she dropped him on the ground. He and the remaining men would make great bartering pieces after all. "Keep them alive and don't let them get away," the droids gave a nod, Ventress moving to walk away when one of the droids spoke up. 'Where are you going?' She rolled her eyes, hardly sparing the bot a glance. "To finish off Skywalker and his cute little apprentice. Stay put." He and his two remaining brothers were ushered up in a small circle, the droids standing around them. 

"What was that?" A pebble bounced across the floor, drawing both the clankers and the clones attention. The droid shook its head, "probably... nothing?" Another joined the first and the droid turned to two others. They nodded and the trio moved away, leaving five droids standing around them. "What the- Ahh!" The droid didn't finish the sentence as he heard the sound of a lightsaber igniting. The five around them started firing into the dark corner the original trio had wandered over to, Rex and his brothers having to duck down to avoid being caught in the blaster fire. One minute they were worried about being shot and in the next he heard the familiar buzzing as a saber tore through several droids. They crumbled upon the floor, a soft calming sigh leaving their savior. Looking up he felt a blush spread across his cheeks. Before him stood a woman with long snow white hair that was braided intricately down her back. She had a thin physique with porcelain skin and, now that she had turned to him he could see her glowing violet eyes. 

"Are all of you alright," his gaze lingered on her full pink lips, her head tilting slightly at their continued silence.

"Yes, we are," he spoke for his brothers, surprised his voice came out so confident as he pushed himself smoothly to his feet. She gave a nod, his gold gaze dropping to the glowing duel sided saber in her hands. 'That's a Mandalorian blade,' he mused, recognizing the glowing black as ones that were used by Jedi hunters. 

"Good," she offered him a playful wink. "We should probably get ready," Her violet eyes moved to the large trembling door before them. "That won't hold much longer and I'm not sure how many there are out there and if you have reinforcements coming." 

"Yes, General Kenobi should be arriving shortly," she arched a dark brow, her almond shaped eyes filling with amusement.

"General Kenobi," she reiterated, her left hand moving to motion their discarded blasters over. "How interesting," Rex caught his duel blasters in his hands, a single brow arched but they young woman didn't expand on the topic. "Any plans?" 

"Stay alive long enough for reinforcements to show up," she laughed, quirking a brow at the man before she shook her head and grinned.

"Let's do it," the door exploded open, the white haired woman moving to stay close to the trio. The small group worked seamlessly together, the trio of clones having been used to the way Jedi fight. 'Though she's much more... merciless,' her blade tore through droid after droid, her skills far outshining any Jedi he'd seen. One of his brothers moved, Gunner, Rex reaching out to stop the man as he moved in on a tank full of droids. Popping over the bottom he threw one grenade in and moved smoothly up, mirroring the action. 

"Scum," one of the droids popped out, grabbing him by the collar of his armor. "Die, Republic dog," he opened his mouth to cry out only to watch the white haired woman decapitate the droid. She proceeded to grab his brother and cartwheel back, the tank exploding behind them and taking out most of the droids in their vicinity. 

"Thanks," she gave a nod, offering the clone a large smile before Rex was shooting over their bent heads, droids swarming them once more. "Gunner," Rex spoke softly, dark eyes dropping to his foot which was turned at an unnatural angle. 

"Don't worry about him now, Master Kenobi will make sure his injury is treated," Rex gave a nod, wondering who she was to call kenobi master before they heard several airships. "Speak of the devil," she mused, leaning Gunner against the remaining bits of the wall. "Protect him," she pointed at the other brother before looking over to Rex. "And you with me," he gave a nod and the duo continued the fight. They moved in perfect sync, the white haired woman covering him as he did her, a small smile spreading across his lips. 'She'd be a great General,' he found himself thinking, the droids thinning and thinning until they were gone. The white haired woman grinned, blowing a few strands that fell from her braid out of her face. "Nice moves out there-,"

"Rex," she grinned immediately, violet eyes glowing with mirth. "Captain Rex," she opened her mouth to respond when General kenobi joined them.

"Well, what a surprise," her smiling face turned to Obi Wan, the blue eyed man offering her just as warm of a smile. "It's good to see you, young one," she walked closer before wrapping her arms around the light haired man.

"Hello, Master,"

"I guess you won," she mused playfully below him, her finger tips ghosting over the side of his face. Rex gulped, hating how attractive he found her. "Or not," her knee connected with his side, a small gasp of surprise leaving his lips before she flipped them over. Her forearm rested lightly against his throat while her knees rested on his upper arms. "I guess I win this time, Cap," she teased lightly, pushing herself up off of him before offering him her hand. Rex frowned lightly but accepted her extended hand. 

"He let you win," ahsoka spoke up in his defense, her blue eyes moving between the pair.

"Sure he did," Ceres countered with a smirk, feeling the gaze of those in the room focused on her. 

"Even if he did, he still has to howl at Wolffe and we all know how that will go," Rex felt himself blush at his brothers teasing, gold eyes narrowing at Cody. 

"Better start practicing," Ceres mused, violet eyes moving to Ahsoka only to be interrupted once more by the doors hissing open. 

"General Black, Commander Tano, Commander Cody, and Captain Rex, the Generals would like to see you." Ceres gave a brief nod, moving to follow the others only to turn on her heels.

"Thanks for playing with me, boys," the door closed and Ceres turned to follow after the others. Ceres felt self conscious immediately, the gazes of those they passed lingering on her. 'I really need to see Winnie to get this fixed,' her hands moved absently to her exposed face, Ahsoka sending her a look of worry. "Need to get this fixed and I'm dreading going to my mechanic." 

"Seppy?" Cody questioned, speaking the unspoken concern between the two brothers. Ceres gave a small laugh, shaking her head from side to side.

"No, she's just very short tempered and I, uh, tend to knock this thing around more than she'd like." She reached up to shyly rub the back of her head, violet eyes moving to a grinning Ahsoka. "Hopefully I can get it fixed before we wander into anything too exciting," she added after a moment, the doors to the command room opening before them. Anakin and Obi wan were already there, standing around the control panel. 

"I see you finally took that silly thing off," her violet eyes moved to Obi Wan before she rolled them. 

"More like your Captain smashed my head against the ground and it shorted out. Winnie is going to kill me," she grumbled, Obi Wan shaking his head with a small smile.

"I'm sure she'll kill you once you're out of the suit. She was already quite proud of it," she pouted, Obi Wan looking at the silent Anakin. His blue eyes were glued to the oblivious white haired woman, her eyes shifting to Ahsoka as if asking for support. Ahsoka wasn't even looking at her, it seemed the trio she had come in with and Obi Wan were looking at anakin. Upon looking she realized that he was staring at her, his light eyes moving away immediately. She smirked triumphantly, knowing her master would be pleased that he appeared to be attracted to her. 'That is the reason he sent me, after all,' Anakin coughed, his blue eyes moving to Obi Wan, a single dark brow arched.

"Right, we are being called to Naboo to assist the Queen. They have reason to believe that there is separatist activity going on. We will need to move out quickly if we are to have any luck." Ceres gave a nod, " Rex and Cody, I want you two to prepare a unit a piece. I want everyone to be ready to move out, we'll be arriving shortly." Ceres gave a nod and soon found herself on a transport shuttle down to Naboo, her saber strapped to her hip and her violet eyes pinched shut. She felt so odd without her helmet on, not to mention that it was likely they'd run into droids and possibly other separatists and she had no protection for her face. 'They run around without anything and they're just fine,' she looked to Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi Wan. 'Yeah but they're also dumb Jedi,' she smirked lightly at the thought, violet meeting a scorching pair of blue. 'Okay, maybe he doesn't find me attractive and is just more open about glaring at my uncovered face.' Ceres arched a brow in question but didn't comment on his dark glare. The ship docked, Ceres moving to the back of the ship to take her place standing next to Obi Wan. Anakin frowned behind her but took a stand on Obi wans opposite side, the foursome being met by Captain Typho and the Queen. 

"Master Jedi," the Captain spoke politely, the Queen inclining her head in greeting.

"Where is Senator Amidala?" Anakin spoke up, his blue eyes moving to and fro without seeing her. The Queen sighed, folding her hands neatly in front of her before the captain spoke once more.

"Senator Amidala and representative Binks went to check it out personally-,"

"You let her go alone!?"

"I assume they allowed them to go in hopes that sending just the two of them would be good stealth wise. Less likely to get caught than if they sent a small group." Anakin sent her a sharp glare but Ceres didn't back down, keeping her eyes focused on the pair before her. "Was anyone else with them when they disappeared or are there any leads?" If he couldn't be professional, she would be. 'He looks displeased,' her violet eyes moved to Master Kenobi briefly, his blue eyes narrowed at his former padawan. 

"Peppi was the last one who saw them, she volunteered to show you they way since she's familiar with the area. Padmé was able to send her location before she disappeared," Ceres stepped forward, ignoring the way anakin watched her.

"Peppi, if you'd be so kind to escort myself and Commander Tano to the coordinates, we can leave right away." 

"Why would we send you," 

"That's a perfect idea," Obi Wan and Anakin spoke at the same time. Ceres nodded to the older man before motioning for Peppi to lead the way. 'I'm watching you,' she could almost hear Anakins threat that lingered in the air but she paid him no mind. 'He has no reason to be as angry as he is.' 'Yes, he does,' another voice countered, Ceres having attacked him in her escape from the Jedi temple. 'You think he got a that scar above his eye any other way?' She felt the familiar tug of her memories but shook them away. She didn't have time to focus on the past. She needed to focus on the here and now. The trio moved silently through the terrain, Peppi having decided they would ride one of her shaak. Ceres wasn't exactly enthusiastic about riding the stinky creature but understood it would get them there faster. They quickly came across a marshy terrain, Ceres violet eyes narrowing as she felt out with the force.

"There's catacombs below us that... lead to some kind of lab?" Ahsoka looked impressed with her master, not having that ability with the force yet. "Obi wan," she called him by his first name, violet eyes widening as Peppi squeaked. She sat on top of a camera that had come out of the ground. Ceres floated Ahsoka and herself, body tense as the camera turned slowly in a circle before disappearing back into the ground. 

"Ceres, is everything alright?" She looked to Ahsoka, who she released gently, Peppi letting out a relieved breath. 

"Yes, everything is alright. We've found the lab, it looks like there are three access points. I believe it would be wise to cause a distraction that would allow you and Anakin to slip in undetected." She heard what sounded like anakin complaining though it was muffled. She and ahsoka shared a look, Ceres rolling her eyes in annoyance, causing the young woman before her to giggle. 

"Yes, that would be ideal. We are moving in on the facility now. Wait for my signal," Ceres looked to Ahsoka who gave a firm nod of her head. 'At least I have her support,' she mused internally, pushing herself up to her feet before the snuck toward the entrance point. Putting her hand up to stop her two companions, Ahsoka use the force to levitate an explosive between the several cameras that continued to pop out of the ground. Ceres nodded and Ahsoka dropped the bomb, the device exploding in a slightly blinding light. Ahsoka and Ceres moved quickly after the shuttles that had flown off ahead of them, quickly meeting with a six man group of clones, Rex being one of them.

"General," he nodded, Ceres offering him a friendly smile before she and Ahsoka dropped into the tunnel, the small man group dropping down behind them. Ceres shot straight ahead into the frey of droids, her black saber glowing brightly. Ahsoka could only watch for a brief moment, Ceres cutting through the droids like butter. 

"Come on, we need to find dumb and dumber," Ahsoka rolled her eyes at the playfulness in her voice, her long legs carrying her quickly down the corridor. "Obi Wan, i assume you're going to find the bombs and Anakin is going after the doctor?" 

"Yes," his reply was quick and sharp, "though it appears one of the bombs is missing." She groaned, coming to a sliding halt when her violet eyes landed on a brown haired woman and a Gungan. 

"A missing bomb? I saw the doctor give a droid a bomb," Ceres sighed. 

"Of course you did. We need to split up and search for it," she pulled a blaster she had haphazardly strapped to her left thigh, placing it in the brown haired woman's hands. "Call if you need anything," she gave a nod and the two groups separated. "Any luck finding the good doctor?" 

"Kind of," was anakins awkward response, not doing anything to comfort the white haired woman. "Have you had any luck finding the missing bomb?"

"Yes," the woman's voice rang out, 

"I'll contact the bomb squad." She and anakin chorused in unison, Ahsoka finding the squad before she even looked up. "We're sending them now," she continued smoothly. She and Ahsoka continued moving, cutting through droids. 

"The bombs have been disarmed," the woman sighed in relief over the com. 

"And the doctor?"

"Also disarmed," Ceres grinned at anakins words, offering Ahsoka a warm smile. Ahsoka returned the look, Ceres noting the relief in her soft gaze. 'She was scared,' she mused, unsurprised by the fear but impressed with how well she hid it. 'She's a great Jedi,' she thought as they entered the small room to find the brown haired woman, Jar Jar, and a few clones. Rex had removed his helmet and breathed a sigh of relief, Ceres offering him a small smile when she realized he had looked over at her. 'He's cute,' her smile widened at the thought, violet eyes moving away from the grinning captain. 'I couldn't stand him two days ago and now I'm thinking about how attractive he is. Smooth.' 'It's just the blond hair,' she continued, 'same reason I liked anakin when we were younger. He was a blond, I have a type.' Though her mind went to the awkward crush she seemed to have developed on Fives. 'Stop Stop Stop,' 

"I'm doing okay too, Master, thanks for asking," Ceres chuckled softly, Ahsoka rolling her soft blue eyes. 

"I think it would be wise for us to hunt down the rest of the droids and eliminate them and any chance of them getting a hand on anything." Ahsoka nodded, violet meeting brown. "Senator, if you and Representative Binks wouldn't mind staying here. I'm sure they can keep an eye on you." She motioned to the clones still gathered in the room, the brown haired woman nodding. "Ahsoka," she, Rex, ahsoka, and their original squad moved out, Ceres twirling her saber absently in her left hand. 

"Why the double sided blade," Ahsoka questioned curiously, the absent twirling stopping as Ceres looked at her weapon. 

"I guess, I always liked it. When I was a youngling they thought it was a sign that i would find myself on a path to darkness," she gave a short humorless laugh. "I guess they were right," she grinned despite the darkness of her words. 

"I think it suits you," Rex spoke up, surprising himself. "You're fast and efficient, just like your blade," she smiled genuinely at the comparison. Ahsoka grinned between them, offering a playful wink to Rex. The captain rolled his eyes under his bucket but couldn't deny that he had been nicer to her since he'd seen her face. 'And recognized her,' he had been surprised that someone with the separatist movement would have helped them. 'Maybe she didn't defect and was working for the Republic,' it was likely given that they had allowed her to become a Jedi Knight and General so quickly after her return. His teeth clicked together as the alarm sounded, Ceres' violet eyes widening.

"Fuck," she hissed out softly, her com rising to her lips before a loud explosion sounded. "The virus," she spoke clearly, turning to her men and Ahsoka. "We need to move," and they did, the troopers, ahsoka, and Ceres booking it quickly down the long halls.

"We need to get to the safe room," Rex spoke up, taking point slightly ahead of her and Ahsoka. She gave a nod, her body tensing when she realized she could hear the poison closing in on them. "Fuck, the doors are closing," he cussed quietly under his breath. 

"Don't worry," Ahsoka spoke, her and Ceres turning opposite one another, Ahsoka holding the door open while Ceres held the toxin at bay.

"Everyone inside," Ahsoka looked over her shoulder, Ceres meeting her gaze before,

"Master." Ahsoka gasped as she felt herself being pushed by the force. "Master!" Panic shook her voice as the doors closed tightly, leaving Ceres outside, the poisonous gas spreading and overwhelming her. 

"Did any get in?" The white haired woman spoke softly, violet eyes narrowing at the blue toxin as it floated around her. "Ahsoka,"

"No General, the doors closed before any could get in." Rex answered smoothly through the com, a frown marring his face as he looked down at his Commander. Ahsoka looked crushed, her blue eyes moving to the door which her master sat on the other side of. 

"You didn't have to do that, I had the door," ahsoka spoke sadly, "I could have gotten us all in."

"That was a risk i wasn't willing to take," she countered. "I'm far too fond of all of you for any of you to catch this nonsense. Plus, I feel like I've built up a decent tolerance to most toxins, this one included." She added with an irritated sigh, remembering her Sith training. 

"Ahsoka, is everyone okay down there? Where are Padmé and Ceres?" She felt herself smile at Anakins concerned words, happy to be included in his check up.

"I haven't heard from Padmé since the explosion and,"

"And Ceres?" 

"I may or may not be standing in some toxic blue gas but I have noticed," she sniffed for effect, "that it does smell kind of pretty." 

"This is no time for joking," he sounded furious, "What happened that you got stuck out there? And are you wearing your helmet? I know it has a filtration device built in." 

"Sorry, some pretty idiot smashed my head into the ground so my helmet broke." She apologized though she wasn't really sorry, she handled serious things with humor and he could physically fight her on it but it wouldn't change. "And the doors closed before I got a chance to shimmy my tiny ass in. It's not big deal, I'm sure Dr. Doom up there has some sort of antidote that you can strong arm him into giving you. In the mean time I'm going to go hunt down the rest of the droids and hopefully find your girlfriend."

"There is nothing going on between Senator Amidala and myself," he stated firmly, a small smirk gracing her lips before he sighed. "Be careful," she blinked in surprise, the sincerity of his words causing her heart to warm slightly. 

"I'll do my best Ana Banana," he groaned at the nickname and the connection cut out. 'Hopefully their moving right away to find a cure,' she sighed and pushed herself to her feet, having been knocked over by the blue toxin. It was a good thing too because several droids rounded the corner, her saber burning to life. "Sup," she spoke playfully before darting forward. Her blade moved fluidly, slicing through droid after droid, her body all but floating around their blaster shots. 

"Master," 

"Im okay, Ahsoka, don't worry," her voice was soft as she spoke. "I've been in worse situations with your dumb master, his dumb master, and my own, extra dumb master." Ahsoka laughed softly but it was full of sadness.

"I feel like you're full of embarrassing stories about the generals," Rex spoke, doing his best to lighten his commanders spirits, Ceres doing her best to do the same. 

"You have no idea, my darling counterparts," she spoke dramatically, her hand on her chest though they couldn't see her. "One time i convinced anakin to help me shave Master Obi wan's Head and face while he was sleeping. Or, this one time we changed Master Yoda's body wash out with dye. He walked around hot pink and smelling like strawberries for two weeks." Ahsoka snorted at the last one, being able to clearly picture a bright pink Yoda strutting around. 

"I'm sure your masters were pissed," Rex fed, knowing that Ahsoka wouldn't be able to speak without alerting the other woman to the tears that sparkled in her eyes.

"Honestly, Obi wan looked at least twenty years younger and everyone and their mother didn't recognize him. He was so huffy about it. Anakin got into some serious trouble but my master thought it was hilarious. Treated me to ice cream almost every time his eyes landed on the other man. And Master Yoda... he loved it! He couldn't get over how nice the shade was and how nice it looked with the cream robes he has. It was great listening to the man go on abut how nice he smelled and how pretty the color of his skin was while my father and master sent death glares in my direction." Ceres moved forward once more, smoothly slicing through several more droids before she heard a soft scream. 

"Master!" She shot forward, her blade piercing through the back of the black battle droid before it crumpled into a pile at her feet, her violet eyes landing on Padmé and Jar Jar. 

"Hello, i was sent to rescue you or, at least keep you safe while slicing up droids. Do you think you can help with that?"

"I'd be more than happy to," She felt herself smile at the brown haired woman, momentarily feeling bad about what she would do to her and anakins relationship in the name of her master and the separatist movement. 'But not too bad,' she grinned and the trio moved out, the pair forcing Jar Jar to the back of them so it would be easier to keep an eye on him. She ran head first into the next two squads of droids they met, her blade blade slicing smoothly through the droids before she felt her body becoming sluggish. "Are you okay?" Padmé hated that she asked, having heard from anakin that she was likely a separatist spy. 'I don't trust her but that doesn't mean I want her to die,' Ceres nodded absently, pushing herself away from the wall she had taken to leaning against. 

"I'm good, we need to keep moving." Padmé backed away, knowing better than to argue with her. 

"Master, where are you?" She realized that she and Ahsoka appeared before Anakin and Obi wan, Rex lingering behind Ahsoka in the hologram. "Master, your face," blue marks had blossomed under her skin and her right eye was the same shade as the blue of her skin. "Master you have to hurry," ahsoka pleaded, anakin unable to pull his eyes from the sick woman. 

"Don't worry, Ana Banana will be back soon, you just stay calm." She didn't have time to continue the conversation, her blade igniting once more as four large black droids appeared, followed by a set of five standard droids. She moved once more, easily slicing through them before she realized they weren't all aiming at her. Her body moved slowly, Ceres barely able to push the Senator out of the way as her hip burned. "Fuck," she hissed angrily, raising her right hand and force throwing the droids before she pushed herself unsteadily to her feet. 

"Ceres," Padmé moved to catch the white haired woman as she stumbled into the wall and slowly slid down. 

"Master," ahsoka's voice was pained over the com, tears evident in her voice. "Please, stop fighting, you're going to get yourself killed." She sighed, leaning her head back slowly, her vision closing in on itself.

"Okay, I've stopped fighting, now calm down, okay? Everything is going to be okay and if it isn't," she paused, "Rex, promise you'll look after my favorite padawan?" A soft sob escaped Ahsoka as Rex moved into her line of sight on the holo.

"Of course, General,"

"Ceres," she corrected, "I'm dying so mind as well call me by my name." 

"Ceres," he repeated softly, a large sleepy smile spreading across her lips.

"Look at you, following directions and stuff," she giggled softly to herself as her eyelids drooped once more. "I'm just gonna rest my eyes, okay?"

"Okay." Ahsoka spoke softly, "sleep well, Master." Ceres grinned,

"See ya in a bit, sweet cheeks." And just like that, her world faded to black. Shortly after, loud pounding footsteps could be heard echoing through the corridor. Padmé pointed the blaster Ceres had given her towards it, ready to protect the woman who had fought to protect them when her brown eyes landed on the familiar face of her husband. 

"Ani," she spoke softly but he didn't even look at her, his blue eyes full of panic as he knelt down beside Ceres. "You shouldn't be here the gas-,"

"I had to," her brown eyes widened as he jabbed a show and thick needle into the woman's neck. She gasped softly before her violet eyes sprang open, locking with anakins. "Ceres," the way he breathed her name, so full of relief and affection caused Padmé's whole body to go rigid. The white haired woman smiled drowsily up at him, her hand closing lightly over the glove hand he had placed on her cheek.

"Hey Ana Banana, thanks for joining the party."

"Thanks for having it without me," he countered playfully, her violet eyes all but rolling out her head. 

"Trust me, if won't happen again. I'm putting you on," She gestured absently with her hand around them, "whatever this is duty because it fucking sucks." Anakin chuckled, a shaky breath leaving her lips. "I'm gonna go back to sleep, is that okay?" Anakin gave a nod, offering her a gentle smile.

"Of course it is and I'll be there when you wake up," he linked their pinkies together lightly. "I promise," Ceres grinned.

"You're such a dork," she laughed softly before her eyes pinched shut, two whispered words falling from her lips before she allowed the soft lull of sleep to pull her under. "Thank you."


	8. Technicolor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A traitorous senator and charming Captain

"Hello, I'm looking for Senator Padmé Amidala," Ceres stood confidently in front of the confused looking secretary. "She specifically requested an audience with me to discuss my work in clonology."

"Clonology?" The clone who stood behind the secretary spoke up, Ceres recognizing him as a member of the special task force assigned to protecting the senators while they were on Coruscant. 

"Yes, I study different clones and their health and wellness. For example, helping clones that have been decommissioned adapt to an easier and more relaxing lifestyle or helping those who suffer any sort of mental strain from what they see on the field. I also study those who are dubbed defective so we can see if there are preventive measures to take to prevent it from happening again." He looked impressed, as did the secretary who was seated before him. 

"Alright and what was your name again?" The seated woman questions, hand hovering over the keyboard at her desk. 

"Ceres Grey," She started typing, her blue eyes flickering briefly up to Ceres before she waved her closer.

"This will be your ID card," she gave a nod, violet eyes squinting slightly as the flash went off. A small rectangular card popped out of the machine, the older woman offering her a kind smile as she hand her the card. "Jet will escort you to the Senator. She's in a meeting with a few others senators. It shouldn't be a problem for you to sit in on since it has to do with your studies." She gave a nod, the silver haired clone, now called Jet, stepped forward to join her. 

"Jet, was it?" He gave a nod, his dark eyes casually running over her as she did the same. He wore the standard armor. His chest plate, legs, and helmet were red while other parts remained white. Looking at his shoulder plates she noted that they had the face of a fox painted on them. 'He reports to Commander Fox, I'm assuming,'

"Yes, Captain Jet, I work with Commander Fox protecting senators and other council members, including the chancellor. You were Doctor Grey?" She offered him a large smile, reaching up to tuck a strained of snow white hair behind her ear.

"Please, you can just call me Ceres, it's a pleasure to meet you, Captain." He smiled just as warmly back as they stepped into the elevator that would take them to the correct floor. 

"Ceres? Well, then you can feel free to call me Jet." He fell into step with her, the man running a hand through his silver hair. "So, what got you interested in the study of clones?" His question briefly surprised her but she recovered quickly.

"Well, besides that you're all quite attractive," she winked playfully, the clone blushing brightly. "I've always hated how people think that you're all the same person, like there aren't any differences between you all and honestly, it pissed me off. I mean, just cause you're clones doesn't mean different things don't affect you differently or that there aren't just general differences between all of you." Jet smiled softly, his hazel eyes moving from her face as a soft blush flushed his cheeks.

"I'm surprised you think like that. Everyone else seems to see us as things or actors. Like we're not real people or we don't have dreams or goals or ambitions." Her hand closed lightly around his, his hazel eyes meeting her warm violet ones.

"I'm sorry but I'm hoping my work will be a step in the right direction. That's why I'm meeting with these senators to stress the point to them that you're people and that you deserve more than this." They came to a halt outside the meeting room, two clones standing outside the door as guard. "Thank you for escorting me, Jet, I hope we can see each other again soon." She stepped away briefly, only for his hand to close lightly around hers.

"Would you wanna get a drink sometime?" She smiled immediately, stepping closer and readjusting the datapad in her arms. A small piece of paper popped out and she placed it in his hand.

"I'd love to," she stepped closer to press her lips softly against his cheeks before stepping back. "Catch ya later, Captain," he grinned after her, Ceres stepping up to the two guards and holding out her ID. The one to the right, whose armor was painted an army green shade, pressed the keypad behind him, allowing her entrance to the room. Padmé stood at the head of the large rectangular table. Several senators were sprinkled around the table, a handful being immediately recognizable while others she couldn't. 

"Ah, Doctor Grey, I'm happy you were able to join us." Ceres stepped into the room, casually fidgeting with the long sleeves of her black dress. It was a little shorter than floor length with a slit up the side that went to a few inches lower than her hip. She wore tights and high heels, her silvery locks having been put into an intricate braid. 

"Hello, Senator Amidala, i hope I'm not too late," she spoke confidently, her violet eyes moving to a dark haired man who hadn't removed his gaze from her. 

"No, you're right on time," said man spoke up, his green eyes running over her. "I'm Senator Rush Clovis, you seem to know Senator Amidala." He had crossed the room to shake her hand before offering her his arm and escorting her across the room. "You can take the seat next to mine," She gave a nod, violet eyes moving to meet Padmes. 'Does she know why I'm here?' It was likely, anakin always did like releasing information that he shouldn't. 'Especially to pretty girls,' Ceres took a seat next to Rush, the dark haired man pushing her chair in before taking a seat in his. "You can continue," Padmé frowned but continued anyways.

"I invited Doctor Grey here to try and open your eyes to the problem within the GAR." Ceres arched a brow but didn't question her, pushing herself up from her seat and taking her place in the front of the room. 

"Problem?" A different Senator spoke up, his dark eyes flashing in irritation. "We make them for one reason and we all know what it is." Ceres frowned, placing her datapad down on the table before tucking her hands neatly behind her back.

"We do but that doesn't mean they don't deserve more than this. Because we accelerate their bodies so that they mature faster, we end up spending more money making new clones because older clones get killed or must be decommissioned because of their slower reflexes and abilities. So, after studying their behavior, I think we should have a set length that they have to work before they can retire and after retirement, they can train new recruits and do other less war focused jobs. That way they make money and can live a life outside of the military and we don't have to hire anyone outside of the GAR to train new recruits." A hologram had come out of the data pad, floating over the table. Several graphs were pulled up showing the mortality rate and the acceleration of their aging after the first time. It also showed the tasks and such of those who lived long enough to get too old for battle. 

"So you want us to spend more money on taking care of deteriorating clones? We shouldn't even be doing what we're doing now! They're just things and don't need to be treated well or given options for retirement. They should get put down," the whole room jumped as she slammed a palm down on the table.

"They're not things! They're people who dedicate their lives to protecting you and you want to say they're just things? You don't deserve the title of Senator," she spoke calmly though anyone with half a brain would feel her anger. "And if you had allowed me to finish, I would have said that it would be wise for those on Kamino to work on a serum to slow the aging process, assuming that would help us keep our men active longer and help us lose less men. Would you like to know why? Because experienced men are better than us throwing 10 year olds out onto a battlefield with a gun and hoping for the best." 

"I agree," Rush spoke up before the dark eyed man who seemed set on arguing with her could speak up. "Long term it would save the Republic money and also help ease the public's bitterness towards us because we're using a clone army. I support that we move to find a cure to slow the clones aging process and set terms of service."

"I object, the only option I support is the cure. They're made for a purpose and the cure would help save us money and time but this is a matter we can vote on when she's not here." Her violet eyes narrowed but she didn't speak, instead she turned to Padmé. 

"Well then it looks like this meeting is adjourned for now. Doctor Grey, if you wouldn't mind following me," She gave a nod and followed after the dark haired woman. 

"I wanted to apologize about Senator Deechi's behavior," a dark haired man appeared at her side as she stepped up next to Padmé. "Bail Organa," he introduced, offering her a hand with a kind smile. He was handsome, Ceres noted immediately, with tan skin, well kept hair, and eyes that were so dark, Ceres couldn't distinguish pupil from iris. Her right hand closed around his and a large grin spread across her lips as she felt what kind of man he was through the force. 'Genuinely good man, big heart, and loves the Senator like a daughter.' 

"Ceres Grey, it's a pleasure to meet you Senator, what planet do you represent?" 

"Alderaan," 

"The planet of beauty," she spoke without thinking, remembering how beautiful the planet had been when she had been sent there most recently on a mission for her father and the times she went there with her Mother and... Theia. "I've traveled there when I was younger. My mother, sister, and I would go there for all the amazing theater houses and restaurants." 

"It is quite beautiful. I'm proud to call it my home and represent it here in the Senate." 'How fitting, beautiful planet, beautiful Senator.' 

"Really? What interested you in being a Senator?" She ignored the look Padmé sent her briefly, knowing that they were approaching her office. 

"I always wanted to help those in need," he spoke softly, a fond memory seeming to float across his dark gaze. "Especially given how lucky I was being born where and when I was. I wanted to take a place in the senate and give voices to those who otherwise don't have them." The smile that spread across her face before seemed to come back even brighter.

"Alderaan and the senate are lucky to have a man like you, Senator." He blushed at the sincerity of her words, his head bowing slightly. She allowed her violet eyes to move from the dark haired Senator to Padmé, who sent her a look she immediately picked up on. "I would love to continue this conversation but Senator Amidala and I have some business to tend to. It was a pleasure meeting you," 

"It was a pleasure meeting you as well, Dr, Senator," her and Padmé smiled before entering her office. Padmé took a seat on one of the couches ahead of her desk, Ceres' dark eyes moving to the large bay windows that made up the wall behind it. 

"It seems you make fast friends with everyone," she heard the irritation in the woman's voice but didn't feed into it. Instead she moved to seat herself before Padmé on the couch across from her. She raised a glass bottle and poured it into two clear glass glasses, offering one to the white haired woman before her. They clinked glasses in silence, Padmé obviously wanting to say something but seemingly deciding against it. Ceres sipped on the cold drink as she watched the distressed woman before her before deciding to act. The slip into Padmé's mind was easy and smooth, the dark haired woman unaware of the white haired woman inside. Her thoughts were on the moment Anakin came to her aid on Naboo. 'He looked scared,' she realized, seeing things from the dark haired woman's memories. 'Like I was someone important... like how things use to be...' Ceres felt the tug on her heart that she had felt as a youngling when she had first met Anakin. He wasn't anything special to her until she was paired with him in sparring and everything went downhill from there. She had fallen, hard for the blond haired boy and she knew it was going to cause her nothing but problems as she grew. 'And it did,' her stomach dropped as she was overwhelmed with guilt and anger. 'Guilt because you broke his heart and anger because,' 'because breaking his heart isn't something that upsets you.' She reaffirmed to herself, immediately recalling the anger and distrust that radiated off of him when they had first re met on her ship. 'And it still pools around him whenever he thinks of me too much,' she sighed, her violet eyes meeting with dark brown. "Why are you here, Master Jedi," she spoke her title with distrust and Ceres found herself rolling her violet eyes without regard.

"I'm on a mission for the temple," she arched a dark brow but Ceres wasn't going to offer up anything else. She had a job and no matter how much Padmé didn't like it, she would be popping up more frequently in her life. "And since I'm the least known Jedi, they thought it wise to send me. Not to mention other... attributes of mine that would interest our man of interest." 

"I can see," her dark eyes moved over her black dress with long sleeves and a low V that went down to the middle of her breasts. "Your other attributes," she air quoted, rolling her dark eyes. Ceres smirked, her jealousy feeding her entertainment. 

"Jealous?" She couldn't help but purr, violet eyes flashing with mirth. "I don't blame you but, there's someone of interest that I must tend to." She pushed herself to her feet, tucking a white strained of hair behind her ear. Padmé wasn't about to let her get away, her dark brown eyes narrowing up at the white haired woman.

"And what's stopping me from going to the chancellor and reporting you and the order to him." She laughed, violet eyes narrowing at the ground before moving to meet the dark eyed woman's gaze.

"Let's make something clear, Senator," sarcasm dripped from her words, "it would be immensely unwise of you to do anything that would threaten my mission and the order. Especially if what they think is going on is true, it will help us win this god forsaken war for good." She didn't wait for her to respond as she exited her room, her datapad clutched lightly in her left arm. 'Now to find Senator Rush Clovis,' she mused internally, reaching out with the force to track down the green eyed man. Finding him was surprisingly easy, Ceres spotting him in a large office that mirrored Senator Amidalas. He stood talking to two men she immediately recognized as the Senator of Umbara and a representative of the Banking Clan. She contemplated taking advantage of her ability to sneak in on them but couldn't risk it. Her hand moved to the open door, giving a few light knocks to draw their attention.

"Good afternoon, Senators," she spoke softly, offering each of them the same kind smile. "I hope I'm not interrupting,"

"No," Clovis spoke up before the others could, returning her smile with a charming one of his own. "We were just finishing up our discussions," the pair around him looked displeased but didn't speak up on it, moving to take their leave at his obvious dismissal. She nodded at the Banking Representative and ignored the icy glare the Senator of Umbara sent her. 'I do not trust him,' she frowned, moving to sneak into his mind. "And what brings your here, Dr. grey?" 'Damn it,' she forced her face to remain friendly despite how much she wanted to frown at the interruption. Her violet eyes met his sour apple gaze as he crossed the large office to stand before her. "Not that I'm complaining," he followed up, a dark brow quirking at his flirtatious words.

"Yes, though you can call me Ceres when we aren't in a more professional setting," she smirked at his immediate elation. "And I wanted to stop by to thank you for your support during my short presentation. I had wanted to go into more detail but it appears a certain Senator or two feel very strongly about all of this." The distaste for the men was obvious in her words, the dark haired senator reaching out to squeeze her shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm more than happy to support your proposition," he spoke kindly, Ceres 'shyly' looking up at him through her dark lashes. "Senator Deechi just feels very strongly about the conflict between us and the confederacy. More troops means,"

"More bodies to throw at their endless supply of droids." His gaze softened at the sadness in her voice. 

"I can tell you care deeply for our men and their safety, it's an honorable cause but not everyone will agree with you." 

"I'll make them," she spoke determinedly, any inkling of shyness vanishing from her face. "They're people whether or not others want to think of them as such. I am determined to be the voice they've never had the opportunity to have." 

"Well, I guess that means I'm going to have to support your campaign to help them. Your cause in honorable and realistic and, it will help ease the people's opinions of the republic. If we start treating our men better maybe they will see all of us in a better light." A blush raced across her cheeks at his sincerity. 

"Thank you, Senator-,"

"Rush," 

"Rush," she repeated, her lips curving to match his smile. "I appreciate any and all support I can get and I'm sure my men will too." 

"I'm more than happy to help though I do have a price," she arched a brow in question, trying her best to play dumb despite the coy smile on his face. "Have lunch with me? My treat," she opened her mouth to argue but he waved it off. "I insist, it'll be fun. Plus, I already have reservations," his warm gaze moved past her, Ceres spotting the service droid out of the corner of her eye. 

"Good afternoon Senator, Doctor, I am here to remind you of your reservations. Will you be attending your lunch?" He looked to her, Ceres pretending to have to think about it before giving a firm nod of her head. 

"Yes and our good doctor will be joining me. Please change the reservation," the bot gave a nod and then it was gone, Rush reaching up to lightly tousle his dark hair. "We can head out now if you're ready," she gave a nod and the dark haired man offered his arm to her before they strolled out of his office and to the elevator she had originally come up on with Jet. 'Speaking of,' she neatly removed her arm from Rush before they exited, not wanting to give the silver haired clone the right and wrong impression. 

"Hello again," she smiled at the secretary as she walked by and made her way over to where she had put her coat. Jet stood near by, Ceres' face lighting up as her violet eyes fell on him. "Hey there, Captain," he chuckled softly, shaking his head.

"Good afternoon, Doc," he countered just as playfully, stepping forward to help her slip into her jacket. "Already finished with the senators," she rolled her violet eyes and stepped closer to him, his hazel gaze following hers to Clovis.

"Most of them," he chuckled at the displeasure in her tone, their eyes briefly meeting. "I'd much rather get lunch with you but, duty calls." She sauntered over to the Senator, missing the shit eating grin that spread across the captains face. "Ready when you are," She sang, taking his offered arm and falling into step with him. The pair exited the Senate Building, Clovis holding the door open for her before escorting her to their ride. "And where are we headed for lunch?" She mused, breaking the casual silence that had fallen between them as she took her seat behind the driver. 

"You'll see," he countered, throwing a charming wink in her direction. Ceres merely rolled her eyes in response and allowed herself to enjoy the short lived ride. "Let me help you," Clovis now stood outside the vehicle, offering the white haired woman a hand, her violet eyes moving past him to the large restaurant behind him.

"The Indigo Tower," she arched a brow as she spoke, her hand wrapping around his, "if I didn't know any better Senator, I'd think that you were trying to impress me." 

"Is it working?" She couldn't help but laugh, her right hand closing around his upper left arm as he guided her into a large glass elevator before they were shooting up towards their destination. Ceres waited till they exited the elevator and scanned the establishment before answering.

"A little bit," Rush chuckled, his sour apple eyes rolling back in his head before he escorted them around a large group of waiting guests. 

"Good afternoon, Senator," a well trimmed grey haired man spoke up from behind the stomach high podium. "We have your reservations prepared for you and your guest. If you'd follow me," Ceres did her best to repress a childish grin as she sailed smoothly beside Rush, the displeasure of those gathered around them causing her moderate amusement. The pair were escorted to a private dining area, Clovis sliding into one side of the booth while she slid into the opposite. "Your Menüs," the Man set them down neatly in front of them before bidding them good bye and sauntering out. Ceres' violet eyes moved around the dimly lit room which had deep maroon walls, black cherry furniture, and matching wooden floors. On the table was a burgundy colored table cloth with silverware and candles. Clovis watched her intently, his elbow propped up on the table with his cheek in his hand. "How do you like it?" 

"I love it, thank you for bringing me, Rush," she picked up the menu, "now, what would you recommend?" Rush listed a handful of foods that he had had previously, Ceres picking one of them before the waiter came back to take their order. "I love champagne," she mused absently, her violet eyes moving from the drink she was twirling in her glass to look at Rush. 

"I'm happy you're enjoying it, I myself enjoy sweeter drinks such as these." Rush arched a brow as she threw back the flute, the waiter looking both concerned and impressed before refilling her glass. 

"Your appetizer is here, mistress, sir," the excitement on Ceres' face made him smile, the white haired woman not frequently getting food like this since rejoining the Republic. The waiter placed a thick bowl soup in front of each of them that smelled delicious. "Enjoy," she reached forward for the bread in the center of the table, dipping it in her soup. 

"What interested you in the study of clones," Ceres arched a single brow, surprised the dark haired man had interest in her 'work'. Pausing in her eating, she rubbed her hands lightly on the napkin on her lap before sipping on her champagne. 

"You could say I was acquainted with the original source material," she steeled her face as she thought of Jango Fett. She missed him, having been close to the man while working alongside him for her father and master. 'A great cook and an even better lay-,'

"How did you know him."

"I interned on Kamino, where he stayed while the original batch of clones were grown and tested. I ran basic tests on him and made sure none of his possible defects continued into the clones. It was quite interesting and he was a kind man but... he was foolish and would do anything for money and in the long run that was his down fall." She spoke honestly for the last part, having heard of his death. 'I wonder what happen to Boba...,' a warm hand closed around her own.

"It's not your fault, sometimes people don't change no matter how hard you work or how much you want them to." There was a pain in his voice that she recognized as the voice someone used when speaking of unrequited love. 

"You're in love?" She countered, surprising the now blushing man as he pulled away from her. "It's Padmé, isn't it," a quick brush through his mind answered her question. 

"She could never put our relationship before her work despite how hard it became for the two of us to be together. And I never wanted to ask her to because I knew how much it meant to her but, it didn't hurt any less when she chose it over me." Her hand closed around his, an empathetic smile on her face.

"You're a wonderful man and if she can't see that, that's not only her own fault but also her loss." His lips brushed against her knuckles as he raised their joint hands to his lips. 

"Thank you," she blushed under the intensity of his gaze, a large grin spreading across his lips before a loud beeping echoed from his pocket. "Damn it," he muttered irritably, his hand shooting up to wave over the waiter. "Please charge the bill to this," he handed the man a silver card before his green eyes settled on Ceres. "I'm so sorry, the Senate is reconvening to vote on the issues you presented today and I'm hoping because they're rushing so much, that means they want to get it passed quickly and-," he was on his feet, offering Ceres help into her jacket. 

"Rush, it's okay," she stepped closer to press her lips lightly to his jaw. "You're an important Senator and I completely understand you having to rush off. Just promise that we'll do this again," she offered up her pinky, much to Rush's amusement. 

"I promise," he hooked their fingers together before leaning forward to press his lips to her forehead. "Until next time, love," as soon as Rush disappeared out the door Ceres raised her hand to activate the comm in her ear. 

"This is Ceres reporting in,"


	9. Happier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Budding feelings and wrestling mats

"Have fun playing doctor," Anakin seemed to appear out of nowhere as Ceres made her way to board the Resolute. 

"Come on Ana Banana, you know I always have fun with my work," she winked playfully, coming to a halt in front of him. "Headed somewhere," she arched a brow, already knowing that he was on his way to see Padmé. Anakin blushed, stuttering awkwardly before coughing into his closed fist.

"General Kenobi requested that I meet him to discuss our strategy for," he paused, coming up empty. "Our battles," he finished lamely, Ceres shaking her head with a grin.

"Ah, well, have fun with your strategies and don't forget to tell Padmé I said hi!" She sidestepped him, chuckling to herself when she heard him chiding himself for slipping up. As she boarded and made her way through the long hallways she spotted a familiar head of blond hair. "Hello captain," Rex's posture completely changed at her greeting, his body going rigid and his head snapping to attention. 

"General Black," his golden gaze moved from the datapad in his hand, running down her form. Cheeks flushing, his gold eyes moved back up to her grinning face. "Back from Guard Duty?" 'Ah, right, they think I was babysitting the Senator.' 

"Yes, I am finally," he nodded his head absently before his gaze dropped back down to the datapad in his hands.

"What are you reading," she fell into step next to him, Rex being surprised that she was asking. 

"Just some battle strategies and paperwork, things the men need to improve on and plans that need upgrading and reports that have been filed that need to be approved and sorted." She arched a brow, a cat like grin spreading across her lips. 

"Ah, so, is your off day a different day or...?" Rex averted his gaze from hers, a small smile tugging at his lips. 

"We're at war, sir, we cant really afford an off day." She cut in front of him casually, turning to walk backwards so she could face him.

"If General Kenobi and Anakin can have a day off then so can you. No buts," she held up a hand, "the only work you can do is training and that's only because I like kicking your ass." Rex shook his head at that, a full swing smile stretching across his tan face.

"I let you win and we both know it," she scoffed, her cheeks tinting slightly at his boldness. 

"You really think so," she crossed her arms over her chest, a dark brow arching. 

"I know so, General," he added as if an after thought. Her fist connected lightly with his chest, a playfulness he'd only ever seen directed at his men and Commander glowing in her violet gaze.

"Well then, I suggest you suit up and meet me in the training room, Captain," he could only smile after her as she sauntered away, hips swaying dramatically. 'What have I gotten myself into,' Rex shook his head before turning on his heel, missing the flash of orange that all but flung itself at the white haired woman. 

"Master wait up," Ahsoka panted, having run to catch up with the white haired woman. "Where's your lightsaber," her hand moved absently to her waist, having been instructed to leave her weapon on the resolute while she was out. 

"Obi wan requested that I leave it on the ship," ahsoka couldn't know what her actual mission was, Obi wan having said she was on 'guard duty' while in reality she was sent to spy on Clovis. 

"But you were on guard duty, isn't that something the council might think you need for that sort of thing?" She shrugged noncommittally, her right hand run through the top half of her hair. 

"I tend to not pick fights with them, they already bother me enough as is," she added in a softer tone causing ahsoka to laugh. It had been true, Ceres being pulled in much more frequently to meetings with the council. 'Much to my masters chagrin,' Ceres seemed unfazed by the events though. She accepted the councils orders with surprising ease and grace and it had made her master feel rather uncomfortable. 'She has to have ulterior motives, Snips. You don't know her like I do,' but as she entered the white haired woman's room behind her, she found herself doubting everything her master had told her. "Did you need something, Soka?" Ahsoka smiled warmly, Ceres having recently started calling her by the nickname master Plo called her. Ceres dug through her dresser, pulling out a cropped top and skirt with a pair of tights, violet eyes moving up to Ahsoka when she continued being silent. 

"Yes, actually there was, I wanted to see if I could maybe practice using your lightsaber?" Ceres slipped into her black tank top cropped top, an upside down heart cut out to reveal her breast. Next came her back skirt that went down to mid thigh with black leggings that matched ahsokas white ones. 

"Of course, I planned on meeting Captain Rex and some of the others to practice in the training room. While we're there I can give you some guidance with it since it's quite different. Maybe get some basic moves down before we spare with wooden staffs? I want you to be as comfortable as possible before I let you use the real thing." As she explained she tugged on a pair of knee high black boots and undid her braid before quickly rebraiding it and twisting it to sit like a crown on top of her head. 

"Really? Thank you so much!" Ceres clipped her saber to her hip, offering the young padawan an equally huge smile. "Master Skywalker hasn't taught me anything other than the basic saber. He says that dual sided sabers are for the dark side and that he doesn't see the point in dual wielding but I still want to learn. I mean, back on Naboo, watching you cut through those droids was amazing! I had never seen saber play like that in my whole life!" Ceres couldn't help but laugh at her excitement as she buzzed beside her, skipping ahead to open the training rooms door. Ceres' violet eyes moving from the excited tortugan to the blond haired clone in the center of the training room. He stood with his back turned to her, wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a white t shirt, the other clones around him wearing various versions of the same outfit. In front of him were three clones, one she recognized as Keeli, the clone she had fought during her first trial, while the other two were unfamiliar to her. 'The extremely handsome one,' she grinned at the title she had for the dark haired captain before her violet eyes moved back to the blond haired captain. Rex ducked under one brothers swing, shouldering the black haired man and throwing him onto the ground. Next was a green haired clone, who had his haircut in the same style as Commander Cody, that went to punch Rex square in the face but Rex was quicker. One moment they were on equal grounds and the next the green haired clone was on the ground, Rex having grabbed his brothers wrist before twisting his arm. The wet cracking sound of the mans shoulder dislocating caused the white haired woman to shiver, surprised by how attractive she found the blonds actions. 

"Come on Keel, what are you waiting for?" Rex spoke tauntingly, pulling his attention from his disabled brothers, a bead of sweat trickling down the side of his face. Keeli gave a shrug, changing his stance, dark eyes running over his brothers stance.

"Just wanted to give you a chance to catch your breath, brother," Rex grunted in response, the brown haired man charging at the still panting blond. It looked as through Rex had expected the man to swing at him but instead Keeli took on a more aggressive approach. Grunting in surprise, Rex found himself flat on his back, Keeli grinning down at him, happy that he was able to catch Rex off guard. Rex returned the grin, panic briefly filling Keelis eyes before being head butted by the blond. 'Damn,' Ceres had to all but force herself to look away from the two attractive men rolling around on the ground, briskly closing the distance that had built between herself and Ahsoka. 

"I was also thinking, if you wouldn't mind, that you would practice with me using two sabers. I'm just not sure which way I want to go." She sighed, lowering the staff she had picked up back into the rack that had been holding it. "I don't even know why I'm acting like I have a choice. I already know Master won't approve," a warm hand covered her own, her soft blue eyes moving to meet the white haired woman's. 

"I'm your master too, my sweet padawan, and I think I speak for both Anakin and myself when I say that we will support any decision you make." She held her duel sided saber out to Ahsoka, her other hand lightly squeezing the younger girls shoulder. "Now, why don't we get started?" Ahsoka nodded and the pair set to work. First, Ceres explained the basics, how handling the duel sided blade required more focus and balance, how it increased your efficiency but also how it was far more dangerous to wield. Ahsoka listened intently, blue eyes following her every word and instruction before she handed the lightsaber back to Ceres and picked up her staff again. Ceres has just instructed her to practice the few techniques she had shown her when they were joined by Commander Cody. 

"Aren't sabers like that normally favored by those on the dark side?" She nodded, her violet eyes remaining focused on the teen before her gaze turned to Commander Cody.

"Yes, it's one of the "signs" the Jedi council saw in me that led them to believe that I would one day become a Sith. It's an old stereotype really, one I hope will change, especially if our young Commander here wishes to continue her adventure down this path." He didn't have to voice his next question, Ceres having accidentally slipped into his mind. "It's because of its killing abilities. Many believe that Jedi are lenient and just. They don't need to have a weapon such as this at their disposal." He gave a firm nod, his dark eyes moving from her back to the men training. Rex had finally pinned Keeli down, a triumphant smile on his handsome face. 

"How did your Master respond to your choice in weapon?" Her fingers ghosted over the cool metal on her hip, a small frown pulling at her lips.

"He was displeased but didn't stop me from pursuing my goals. My mother had used a duel sided saber her whole life and had never been pulled to the dark. He had been hoping that my family would help those around us to see that it isn't the blade that makes the Jedi, it's the Jedi that makes the blade... if that makes sense." Rex pushed himself to his feet, pulling his white t shirt up to wipe the sweat from his brow, his gold eyes moving from Keeli to her and Cody. A small frown marred his face as it moved between them, Ceres noting how close they stood to one another. Instead of moving away, she completely ignored his look and looked up to Cody. He had caught the look his brother had sent him and allowed his gaze to lock with hers, the intensity of her gaze causing his cheeks to flush. 

"Hey Cer, wanna join us," Fives cut off whatever Ceres was about to say, finding himself displeased with how close she had been with his commanding officer. 

"That's General Black to you, Fives," Cody snapped with a frown, a dark brow arching when his General waved him off.

"I told the men they could call me by my first name when we aren't on the field, Commander. And to answer your question, I thought how badly I kicked your ass last time would discourage you from challenging me again." She grinned, Ahsoka chuckling behind her as she sauntered over to them. "Unless you just like having your ass handed to you," Fives grinned, his mouth opening to respond,

"I think I can take you." Keeli grinned at her, resting a hand on his hip, cutting off his younger brother. "Unless you're afraid I'll beat you in front of everyone." Ceres couldn't help the large grin that spread across her lips. She had always loved being challenged. 'Especially by handsome men,' her hand dropped to her own hip, mirroring his relaxed pose.

"Oh, you are so going to regret your words, Keel," she stepped into place where Rex had previously been standing, the blond haired trooper having stepped back to stand next to his brothers. Keeli's face split into a grin as the pair slowly circled one another, Ceres all but vibrating from the energy that seemed to pour off the grinning clone before they both moved. Keeli stepped forward throwing a smooth punch, Ceres sliding under his swing and catching his armor over her shoulder, her right hand moving to his closed fist at his chest. He went to swing with said closed fist and Ceres was able to redirect it and pull his arm. Then with her right hand she put pressure on his shoulder and pulled his arm back, locking his elbow and forcing him into a bent over position. Keeli however was able to adjusted the hold she had on him, forcing himself to stand, attempting to elbow her to break her hold. Ducking she released him, her forearm blocking his elbow. He twisted to face her now, throwing two quick jabs in her direction that she was easily able to deflect before he brought his leg up to kick her. Ceres saw this coming and ducked under his leg, grabbing his ankle and successfully throwing him to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. She offered him a hand, hoping to help the man up only for him to yank her down, flipping onto her back as she landed on her stomach and tucking her arm between them. 

"Looks like this time I win Gen-," he grunted, Ceres having bent her legs back to hook over his shoulders before yanking him off her and onto his back. Rolling over, they both stood once more, Keeli arching a fine dark brow in surprise. 

"Impressed?" She taunted playfully, ready to throw another punch when the distinct sound of a saber lighting went off. Ceres squeaked as Ahsoka came at her, two sabers in her hands. One blue and one green, Ceres recognizing one as one of the training sabers. Side stepping, she was able to avoid the two blazing blades as Ahsoka swung madly at her. Ducking under her blade, Ceres grabbed her right arm, tucking it neatly behind her back and holding the still ignited blade to the padawans throat. "Not fast enough, my sweet Ahsoka," she released the younger woman, her blades hissing off, a defeated sigh leaving her lips. 

"You did that so easily," her lips pulled into a frown, "I've been practicing almost everyday with these things." She held the duel blades up between them, her disheartened expression pulling at the white haired woman's heart strings.   
"I've been a padawan since I was nine years old, Ahsoka and since then I have become a Sith and then a Jedi Knight. I have had so much more time to refine and harness my skills. You'll catch up to me in time, I promise, okay? So don't look so sad," Ahsoka offered her a smile despite the sadness in her eyes. 

"Thank you Master, I think I'm going to head to the mess to pick up some dinner. You guys have fun, okay?" Ceres didn't try to stop the young one as she exited the training room, a soft sigh leaving her lips. 

"She's so hard on herself for no reason. She's still just a child, ya know?" Keeli opened his mouth to offer comfort to her but Fives had closed the distance between them and gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze. 

"You know what you need?" Ceres arched a brow at his grinning face. "A night out on the town!" A few of the other clones hooted in agreement, the fair skinned girl laughing in response. "What do you say General?" Ceres looked around at the hopeful faces of Boil, Waxer, Keeli, Echo, and Hardcase before releasing another sigh.

"Fine," she groaned out, "I guess I'll go out with you guys but only if Commander Cody and Captain Rex come with." She flashed the pair a charming smile and Rex had to force his face to remain passive. 

"I'll go," Rex's eyebrows shot into his hair at how quickly Cody folded, his vod winking playfully at him. 'God damn it,' "what about you, Captain?" Rex looked to the others, a defeated sigh leaving his lips as his golden eyed gaze met Ceres' glowing gaze.

"Fine," the others cheered, Ceres and Fives highfiving excitedly. 

"Alright! So we'll meet at the loading dock in 15 minutes, okay? Okay!" With that Ceres spun on her heel, skipping out of the training room and down the hall. It didn't take her long to catch up to the padawan who had left before her. "Ahsoka!" She sang, wrapping her arms around the slightly shorter girl, a grin on her face. "Wanna come out with the boys and I?" Ahsoka hesitated, looking up at her before looking ahead. 

"Do you think master will be mad if I go out with you?" Ceres shrugged indifferently, pouting slightly when the padawan looked up at her again. "I guess I can, if you want me to,"

"Kriff yeah!" Ahsoka giggled at her masters enthusiasm, allowing the older girl to drag her down the hall toward her room. "I have the perfect dress for you! I outgrew it awhile back so it should be just the right size," they entered her room and Ceres went right to the closet, pulling out a long sleeved off the shoulder midnight blue dress that looked to be knee length. "I figured it would go with your eyes," she lightly tapped Ahsokas cheek before turning back to the closet. "And here's a pair of black boots that'll go with it," she presented the outfit to a smiling Ahsoka before changing herself. Ceres tugged on a sleeveless red dress that V'ed low on her chest and was a little shorter than mid thigh. From there she tugged on a pair of black knee high boots, Ahsoka noting that they'd be easy to run in if the need arose. The final touches were added, Ceres taking her long white hair out of its braid and letting it hang in a wavy curtain before adding a dark red lip color to her lips and dabbing on a small amount of blush. On Ahsoka she added a deep purple lip color that made her eyes pop before offering her her saber. A confused look later and Ahsoka watched Ceres pull on a holster that sat under her dress before she strapped her saber in place. "You can never be too careful my sweet padawan," Ahsoka mirrored the action, finding it easier to hide her saber given that her dress was more on the loose side. "Ready?" She asked as she popped a pair of dangling red earrings in and headed for the door. 

"Lead the way master," she fell into step behind the white haired woman, her hands folded behind her back as she watched her master. Only a few weeks prior, she wouldn't have thought that this would happen. That the troopers would warm up to her and welcome her, given her history. 'Or,' a small voice whispered, 'maybe they don't know it.' Which was sadly the likelier reason behind their kindness. Ceres had had many aliases while working for the separatist army, maybe her name wasn't the one that they put together with her violence, 'but that doesn't change the fact that it's the same person.' 

"I thought you said 15 minutes," Fives teased as he heard them approach, gold eyes moving up to Ceres only for his mouth to dry. A similar sentiment seemed to float around the group, a soft blush coating her cheeks. 

"Like what you see?" She teased playfully, Ahsoka stepping up next to her and offering her men a friendly smile. 

"What could they say, master? It looks like a cat has caught their tongues." Ceres giggled before stepping closer to Rex suddenly, her hand moving up to gently adjusted the color of the long sleeved grey button down he wore. 'They all dress nice,' she noted, dark eyes moving over the similarly dressed men. Fives winked when he realized her gaze had lingered on him, a roll of her eyes the only response he received. 

"Come on, lets get going. It's been awhile since I've been on the top side of corusant that wasn't for something horribly boring or extremely illegal." She grinned broadly, the large band of clones making their way down the loading dock and into town. 

"We could head over to 79's?" Waxer suggested, completely unsure as to where they'd even take someone like their general or their commander.   
"Or we could check out the Indigo tower," Ceres suggested, thinking of the nightclub that it housed on the higher levels. 

"I'm not sure if we'd be welcomed there," Rex spoke unsurely after the brothers had shared a look. "Being clones, some places don't allow us entrance," Ceres waved him off, a cat like grin spreading across her darkly painted lips.

"Trust me, while you're with me, no one will try to stop you." Rex huffed but felt a smile tug at his lips at her confidence, and before he really knew what happened the large group was escorted into the Indigo tower, loud music pounding around them while several bodies slithered in and out of the crowd. 

"And I thought 79's was wild," Fives called over the music, doing his best to keep an eye on his General as she and Ahsoka led them to an empty large circle booth. 

"I've never been but I'm assuming that's because it's aimed at guys like you," Ceres waved over a waiter as she spoke, a young blue skinned man sauntering over and offering them a wide white toothed smile. "Hello, we would like a pitcher of-," Ceres listed seven different drinks, the waiter quickly scribbling down her list before scurrying off. 

"Yeah, it's a clone bar. Nothing like this," the club seemed wilder and much more expensive, a brief wave of guilt brushing through Fives as he realized she was paying for them. Ahsoka frowned as she was slipped a cup of water as several pitchers were dished out followed by glass cups passed to the men and Ceres. 

"You're too young and you know it," Ceres teased the frowning Togruta, raising a sea foam green drink to her lips. She watched the others, looking rather unsure about the odd colored drinks, watching her as she downed her first glass and waved a pitcher of pink to herself. She started drinking the pink beverage, looking up to find Fives watching her intently. "Can I help you?" The waiter all but appeared with a set of shot glasses, apparently having received orders from someone at her table.

"Wanna have a drinking contest?" Ahsoka shook her head, looking to her master. The night was still young and she wasn't sure how much the older girl could handle. 'And I don't want to risk her getting in trouble tomorrow,' Ceres picked up the shot, running it under her nose and frowning. 

"You want to throw back shots of fireball? I feel like that's asking for trouble," fives offered her such an attractive and shit eating grin that Ceres had to break eye contact. 

"Maybe it is? Are you scared you're going to lose?" Ceres laughed at the challenge, her brows arching in amusement.

"Fives," Rex shot a look of warning in his vods direction but it seemed the grinning woman hadn't taken offense.

"You are so fucking on, princess," he scoffed at the nickname but looked to Echo, the reluctant judge who divided out 6 shots a piece to the pair. "Ready,"

"I was born ready!" Fives declared enthusiastically, palm slapping the table top. With those words, they both threw back a shot, Ceres doing her best to hold her poker face despite the hot shot of cinnamon. Fives grimaced but moved for another drink just as she did, picking up the shot and throwing the second one back. Ahsoka giggled at her masters obvious distaste for the drink, eyebrow twitching. "Another," she gave a nod, Rex and Cody sharing a look of concern before Ceres shook her head and quickly threw back the last three shots. Fives gawked briefly before rushing to finish his own, slamming the final one a little harder than necessary onto the table. "That was awful," he informed, Boil laughing loudly as he poured his fourth drink, this time a soft yellow colored beverage. Ceres seemed unfazed but it didn't take long for the alcohol to hit Fives system, a soft girly giggle leaving his lips before Ceres too felt the giggles bubbling up. 

"Damn it fives," she hissed firmly, her right hand closing around the green colored pitcher once more. "I'm going to get drunk and not even enjoy it because of that cinnamon disaster." Fives made a sound of disapproval before he found himself being pushed out of the booth. "Boil, what are you doing?" He squinted at his brother who now stood, offering their General a hand. 

"Would you like to dance Genny Gen Gen?" Ceres giggled at the nickname, placing her hand gently in his before he pulled her up. "Be back in a Flash, vods, Commander," he tilted his head to Ahsoka before tugging the giggling white haired woman to the dance floor. 

"That does not look like it's going to end well," Cody noted to Rex, the seemingly only sober pair of clones. 

"Don't pout Fives, I'm sure she'd dance with you too if you'd just ask," Echo pat his brothers back loudly, Cody chuckling at the pout on Fives face. Rex felt a small frown crawl at his lips as he watched Boil twirl Ceres in a circle before pulling her back in, the pair giggling as they danced faster to the pounding beat. 

"Yeah, Fives, don't pout," Cody spoke quietly to Rex, his vod glaring lightly at him. Ahsoka giggled then, both men finally focusing in on the young woman who held a glass of the pink beverage that was more than halfway empty. 

"You know, it's kind of cute that you all find her attractive but do you wanna hear a rumor that I heard?" Neither had to encourage her to continue as she giggled again, "before she left to join the-," she made an odd hand gesture that Rex assumed was meant to communicate her joining the darkside. "Her and Master Skywalker were 'romantically involved'." She air quoted, a slightly tipsy smile sliding across her lips. "Can you believe that? I mean, I couldn't imagine Skyguy throwing himself at anyone that wasn't Senator amidal-," Ceres and Boil has returned, a giggling mess, Ahsokas lips all but zipping shut at her masters sudden return. Ceres offered the table a large grin that almost looked painful before she turned her attention back to her dance partner. 

"You are a beautiful disaster," she informed Boil as he flopped down next to their commander, who scooted in so the pair had space to sit down. 

"I'm happy my dance moves were to your liking," he tried to wink but merely ended up blinking aggressively, the pair falling to bits once more. Ahsoka soon joined the giggling pair, Ceres throwing her arm around the clone so she could reach Ahsoka and pinch her cheek. 

"What did I tell you about drinking? AnaBanana is going to kill me," Ahsoka only giggled in response, leaning into Rex to avoid the other jedis hand. "Get back here," she giggled, completely overlooking the dark haired man who had approached their table. 

"Ceres?" She looked to her left, violet eyes running up the man who spoke to her before they locked with the large green eyes of Rush Clovis. "I thought it was you over here," she returned his large smile with one of her own, his green eyes moving from her to the group of clones around her. "And I see you brought your work home with you," she laughed at his teasing tone.

"Don't we all?" She gestured across the table, "these are my wonderful men and my cute apprentice. Wonderful men, cute apprentice, this is Senator Rush Clovis." 

"Senator," Cody nodded toward the man, being the only one of his brothers who spoke up. 

"Pleasure to meet all of you," Rush offered them a polite smile before his attention moved back to Ceres. "I actually came over to see if you'd be interested in a dance?" Ceres felt a brief splash of surprise before her head suddenly felt much clearer. 'My mission,' even if she hadn't been directed to spy on him outside of the Senate building, she couldn't pass up a chance to solidify his trust in her. 

"I'd love to," she spoke confidently, allowing her hand to slip into his. "Be back Kids," she winked, Rush waiting patiently for her before escorting her to the dance floor. The song that played was fast beat but different from the song she had danced with Boil to. This was sensual and flirtatious and Ceres found herself pressed close to the Senator, a soft smell of peppermint invading her senses as her nose brushed his shoulder. As the beat sped up she allowed herself to be quickly and smoothly waltzed across the dance floor, the dark haired Senator peppering in several twirls between causing the young woman to giggle breathlessly before the song came to its closing, Rush dipping her deeply down before pulling her up slowly. 'He is quite handsome,' a soft voice mused as his emerald green eyes burned into her. 'Just close the space,' she had taken too long it seemed as he stepped back from her, his green eyes lingering on her darkly painted lips. "Thanks," she whispered, her voice not wanting to rise as she felt the booze she had consumed fuel her desire to pounce on the man. 

"Of course," she took his offered arm as they left the dance floor, Ceres stopping at her table as Rush had almost strolled completely past it. "Do you not wish to join me upstairs," her violet gaze moved to where he had been sitting, spotting a handful of trade federation members and a frowning Umbaran Senator. 

"As much fun as that would be, i think it best to stay with them this evening though I am free tomorrow evening, if you'd like to pick up where we left off." She had stepped closer as she whispered to him, his face lighting up at her suggestion. 

"Of course, Ceres, until tomorrow," his lips brushed lightly against her cheek, Ceres leaning lightly against the side of the booth as Clovis made his way back to his table. Not long after, the group he had been with slipped out, the pair sharing a smile as he vanished out the door. 

"You know Jedi aren't suppose to have attachments, Master," Ceres arched a brow at Ahsokas soft words, her baby blue eyes burning with confusion.

"Please my sweet padawan, we both know I am no Jedi," Her violet eyes moved past her apprentice to Rex, his gold eyes looking anywhere but at her. "Hey Rexer, wanna dance with your favorite General?" She smirked, Rex's mouth immediately opening to protest her invitation. 

"That would be completely unprofessional and-," Boil pulled him out of the booth, the blond frowning at Ahsoka, the young woman having to move so he could be roped into dancing. 

"Oh come on, I danced with Boil and if you don't dance with me then I'll have to dance with fives and we both know how much of a disaster that would be." She winked at Fives who proceeded to explode into a fit of giggles, Echo quickly joining his vod as a large tear slid down his cheek. 

"Look guys, I'm Tup!" Laughter filled the table, even Cody cracked a smile at the joke. Rex felt his nerves fire up, his gold eyes flying over his shoulder in a last ditch effort to get any sort of help from his brothers only to bump into Ceres, who had stopped walking. 

"Come on, I promise it won't be bad, just," she moved his hand to her hip and his other hand wrapped in her own. "Now follow my steps," he gave a nod as a new song started and she sang softly along. "Suddenly I'm a fiend and you're all I need," she pulled him closer, her hand leaving his so both of her arms were wrapped around his shoulders. Rex's whole body tensed, unsure what to do before his now free hand moved to her hip, turning his head into her Snow White hair as they swayed together. "It's you babe, and I'm a sucker for the way you move, babe," Rex released her and spun her in a small circle, less confident than her two previous partners but just as enjoyable. He pulled her close again as the song approached its end, a soft sigh escaping his generals lips as she stepped back. Standing this close to her Rex was unable to look away, getting momentarily lost in her violet eyes only to pulled away by those around them clapping as the song had been the final one for the night. "It looks like it's time for us to be heading out, Captain," he gave a nod, releasing his hold on her and following her back to the table. 

"Wanna round up the boys while I settle the bill?" Cody gave a nod at her order, Ceres waving over the waiter that had been serving them. "How much do I owe you?" 

"Nothing," her face scrunched in confusion. "Senator Clovis settled your bill before he left this evening and merely wanted me to tell you that he looks forward to seeing you tomorrow." A soft laugh left her lips, accompanied by a slow head shake.

"What a charmer," she mused, "thank you. Have a nice night," exiting the bar she found her lovely set of clones and her cute padawan waiting outside for her.

"You should have seen your face," Cody grinned at his brother, Ahsoka giggling as Cody tried to mock his brothers expression. 

"Oh shut up," Rex grumbled, gold eyes briefly meeting hers before immediately looking away. "Now that the General has arrived we are ready to move out," Ceres frowned at his obvious dismissal but didn't speak on the matter, falling into step with a drunk Fives and equally drunk Echo. 

"Doesn't this remind you of anything," Fives spoke up playfully, "of the other night when-,"

"Fives was in denial of you being our new General because you were too attractive?" Fives swatted at Echo who merely chuckled and leaned out of his brothers reach. 

"Oh shut up, you only knew it was her because she told you." Echo and Ceres shared a look, Echo arching his brow at his flustered brother.

"Riiiiggghhhttt," the group laughed at fives pouting, the Resolute finally coming into view when-,

"Wanna race to the ship?" Ahsokas baby blue eyes widened as she gave an affirmative nod to her masters excited request. 

"Hell yeah! I'm just not sure how good of running condition we're in," Ceres paused, as if in thought before she hopped on the back of a very unsuspecting Rex. 

"Rex, we gotta best Ahsoka and Cody-," Rex went to argue but it appeared that Cody was willing to be a noble steed if it annoyed Rex, Ahsoka hoping on the smirking clones back. "Okay? Echo, do the thing-," Boil Beat him to the punch, sashaying to stand in between them, his arms raised dramatically above his head before dropping them. The brothers took off, Ceres giggling as she clung to the blond haired captain. 

"Go Captain! Kick his ass!" 

"Come on Commander!" Rex and Cody shared a look as Rex was able to smoothly take the lead and land in the loading dock first, an enthusiastic hoot coming from the woman on his back. 

"My champion!" She declared dramatically, dropping from his back to offer him an award winning smile. "I knew you wouldn't let me down," Rex flushed at the sincerity of her words, Cody grinning like an idiot despite loosing to the younger clone. 

"It looks like you beat us," Ahsoka pouted, looking to the Commander and their merry band of misfits. "But it looks like the boys need to head to bed. I'll see you in the morning, Master, Captain, Commander, boys," Ahsoka turned on her heel, heading the opposite direction of Ceres' quarters. 

"I agree with Commander Tano, I'll escort the troopers to the barracks, if you can handle the General." Rex gave an affirmative nod, falling into step with his general. The walk to her room was silent, Rex occasionally looking over to find the white haired woman's brow creased in thought. 

"Something on your mind?" She smiled at him, violet eyes briefly running up his frame before locking eyes with him. 

"I just was just thinking about how much I appreciate everything you've done for me." She spoke softly, violet eyes flickering to the floor as if she was nervous to share her thoughts with him. "I guess I was- I just... wanted to thank you, Rex," she had stopped, the pair lingering outside of her quarters. Rex felt himself blush, the fair haired young woman stepping forward and wrapping her arms around him in a lingering embrace. As she leaned back they made eye contact and Rex held his breath in anticipation, her violet gaze dropping to his lips. 'Don't,' a voice whispered suddenly, his head turning as her cool lips brushed his cheek instead of his lips. She laughed then, a dark brow arching, "I almost had you fooled there, huh?" His face twisted in confusion as a taunting smirk pulled across her face. "The great captain Rex," she air quoted as she stepped back, his lips pulling into a frown when he realized she had been playing with him.

"Yeah, you almost did," he agreed, mostly because he didn't know what to say but also because her words surprisingly hurt him. "It would be pretty foolish of someone like me to think that someone like you would ever have genuine interest in them, wouldn't it?" Her face briefly changed and he found himself almost regretting having said those words before the smirk appeared again and the back of her right hand brushed lightly against his cheek. 

"Yes, clone, it would," with that she vanished into her room, leaving a completely stunned Rex outside. His hands balled into tight fists, having believed that she held any kind of care for him and his brothers but he had clearly been wrong. 'She's called temptress for a reason, Rex,' General Skywalkers voice echoed in his head as he turned on his heel to head back to the barracks. 'She pulls you in and lulls you into a false sense of security. She can't be trusted,' and it seemed he had been right. 

"Because what would someone like her see in a clone like me?"


	10. Wish I knew you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A silver fox and sour apple kisses 
> 
> This chapter has explicit sexual content! Just a heads up!

"My aching head," Ahsoka whined, soft blue eyes pinching shut as she fell into step next to her white haired master. "Why didn't you tell me it would suck so much," she continued, earning a comforting pat on the back from her grinning master, Ceres having been unaffected by her previous nights poor decisions. 

"I tried to tell you not to, but no," she teased lightly, following the younger woman towards the control room. "Why don't you pop over to Kix and see if he has anything he can give you for that?" Ahsoka gave a nod, turning left and heading towards the med bay, Ceres shaking her head behind the retreating girl before entering the command center. "What are those," her violet eyes landed on several large vases of flowers, a pair of clones carrying them in and setting them where there was free space. 

"They're for you, apparently," Anakin frowned, holding up a small card that was in a neat black envelope. "From one R.C.," she felt a small smirk spread across her lips as she crossed the room to snatch the card away from him. 

"R.C.? I believe those are the initials of a rather important senator," Obi wan spoke calmly, stroking his beard in thought. "It seems you captured the mans affections while guarding the Senators," 'ah, yes, my cover story'. She opened the envelope, ignoring the surprised look Anakin shot in Obi Wans direction. 

Till tonight, my sweet Doctor.

Ceres couldn't help the cat like grin that spread across her lips, feeling Anakins jealousy flare. 

"Yes and it appears I have dinner plans with said Senator, so if we could get the ball rolling, gentlemen." Her violet eyes moved from the card in her hand to the two men who had just entered, a frown marring the blonds face as they took in the vast floral arrangements in the room. 

"It looks like someone has quite the admirer," Cody spoke offhandedly, casually glancing over at his brother. 

"Yes, Ceres has caught the attention of a rather wealthy Senator even though that goes against the Jedi code." Ceres scoffed at Anakins words, a fine brow arching at the blue eyed mans displeasure. 

"Really? Because not even a month ago you were reminding me that I wasn't a 'real Jedi' and now you expect me to follow your silly rules? How foolish of you, Anakin." His name held a bite to it, her violet eyes moving to his old master. "Now what is it that you needed, General Kenobi," Anakin glared, clearly annoyed by the young woman's dismissal.

"Right," Obi wan had to fight a grin from spreading across his lips at the small verbal duel that had occurred between the fuming Jedi Knights. 'So much for growing up and out of their childish behaviors,' "Ceres, you will be on another security detail at the Senate building. It seems your dashing Senator has personally requested you. Meanwhile, Anakin, you and your Padawan will be escorting the Chancellor on a meet and greet around the capital. He too, requested you by name, Anakin. Rex, you will be working alongside Commander Fox to ensure that nothing slips below the radar. Cody, you're with me," Ceres gave a nod and turned on her heel, Ahsoka falling into step with her as the pair exited the room. 

"So," she began, Ceres having been lulled into a false sense of security by the silence that had enveloped them. "Senator Clovis, huh? Was that the man from last night?" Ceres felt her back straighten unconsciously as she felt the approach of Anakin and Rex. 

"Yes, actually. We met when I was acting as a security detail for visiting dignitaries. He found my opinions on Clones and their treatment to be to his liking and we discussed it over a light lunch." 

"Yes, I'm sure it's your wonderful views that peaked his interest," Anakin grumbled behind them. Ceres whirled around to face them, Anakin almost walking right into her. 

"Wanna repeat that, Skywalker?" Her voice was low as she looked up at the man through her lashes, a coy smile on her face. 

"You heard me, Ceres," he hissed her name just as lowly, blue eyes flashing. "Can't say I'm surprised though, you had to have gotten your moniker from somewhere, Temptress." She laughed then, stepping even closer to the Jedi.

"Awh Ani, are you jealous that you'll never have the pleasure of finding out for yourself? Don't worry though, I'm sure you enjoy your missionary only with the lights off sex with that sweet little tart of yours." She all put purred, fingers running lightly up his chest. 

"You little-," Anakins eyes flashed with rage, Ceres unable to stop the dark smirk that crested on her lovely face. 

"That's enough!" Ahsoka stomped her foot as she spoke, both Masters taking a step back from one another. "You are being ridiculous and I won't stand here listening to you insult Master Black like that!" 

"You're defending her!? You can't be serious!" His blue eyes all but bugged out of his head, finally pulling his gaze from the young woman before him. 

"I am! You have done nothing but insult and degrade her since she's come back and you know what she's done to you? Nothing! She spends all her free time with me, helping me train or just spending time with me! Meanwhile, as soon as we get back here you slip off and leave me all alone. The least you could do is be kind to the woman who is pretty much doing your job as my master for you!" Ahsokas hands shot over her mouth, blue eyes wide as she looked between her masters. "I'm so sorry Master, I didn't-,"

"No, if you think Ceres is such a great Master then fine but she will be your ONLY Master. After our mission is complete I will contact the council and have you moved to her ward." With that, Anakin turned on his heel and stomped off leaving a teary eyed padawan, a furious Jedi Knight, and a very uncomfortable Clone Captain.

"What have I done?" Ceres stepped forward, her right hand running up the side of the tear stricken girls face. "He's never going to forgive me for what I said. I just got so mad because you've been so kind to me and it just isn't fair!" Signing, Ceres wiped away the stray tear that slid down Ahsokas cheek.

"Dont worry, Snips, I can go talk to him, okay? Why don't you and Captain Rex head to the shuttle?" Ahsoka sniffled but gave an affirmative nod, Rex falling into step next to her. Ceres turned on her heel, ready to hunt down the arrogant 'Chosen One' and kick his ass when the padawan spoke up. 

"Master?" Ceres hesitated, violet eyes flickering over her shoulder to the padawan. "Thank you," She gave the briefest of nods before taking off down the hallway, following the almost tangible force trail that anakin left behind. She found him in his room, the door having remained open after he had stomped in. "Hey," she tapped gently against the doorframe, violet eyes softening. 

"What do you want," he tried to sound angry but it was clear the fire that had burned in their previous argument had died out. "Have you come to gloat about how much of a better master you are or how the council trusts you more than me?" A soft sigh left her lips as she moved across the bedroom, sitting down next to the dark haired Jedi on his bed. 

"Listen, Anakin, I'm sorry... okay? I don't think I'm a better master and the council definitely doesn't trust me more. I'm just an unknown Jedi and a pretty face. The council isn't above using me for my... pretty face." Anakin all but snapped in her direction, his gloved hand touching her cheek.

"You aren't just a pretty face, Ceres," his fingers caressed her cheek lightly, a content sigh leaving her lips. "And I'm sorry for getting so mad at you... ever since you've come back I've felt so... conflicted. I thought you left because you thought the power the darkside could give you was more important to you than everyone in the temple... more important than... me." 

"Anakin," her voice was barely above a whisper, "I never meant to hurt you. The council chose me because they believed in me and knew that you would be okay, even after I left." She laughed humorlessly, slowly shaking her head from side to side.

"What's so funny, Cer?" He smiled back at her, a dark brow rising.

"It's funny that you would think that anything was more important than how I felt about you." His cheeks flushed, dark eyes dropping to his lap. Ceres reached out for him, her fingers cool against his flushed skin. Everything seemed to slow, his warm blue eyes dropping to her lips, Ceres feeling the swell of victory in her chest before his commlink blinked, interrupting their brief moment. 

"Sorry, it's Ahsoka and I-," she squeezed his non robotic hand lightly, offering him a small smile. 

"Don't worry, I have to go and meet with the Senator anyways. Good luck out there, Anakin," a deep frown marred his face but he didn't say anything else as he slinked out of the room, leaving a frustrated Ceres. 'So close, Master,' her mind moving briefly to Sidious before exiting anakins quarters as he had. Turning right instead of left she made quick work of slipping into her quarters, changing clothes, and stalking off the ship, her name card tucked neatly into her saber holster on her thigh. She now wore an almost floor length black gown with two large skits on the sides that went to above mid thigh. The gown was short sleeved and off the shoulder, having a more subtle v than the previous gown she had worn. On her feet were a pair of black stilettos with red bottoms. Her snow white hair fell in loose waves around her head and she had been able to apply a deep red lipstick, eyeliner, and mascara before taking a taxi to the senate building. She was just about to slip out when Rex, Anakin, and Ahsoka passed by and entered the building. 'Fuck,' she cursed internally before silently slipping out of the car. 'Quickly quickly,' she said internally bee lining for the receptionist when she realized that they were there too. 'Shit-,' she moved to back track when an armored hand closed around her wrist and she found herself tugged into the jacket closet. Looking up, she was prepared to kick some ass and take some names when her violet eyes locked with a familiar pair of hazel. "Jet," she couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips at the silver haired clones appearance. "You have perfect timing," 

"You looked like you needed help," he spoke shyly, rubbing the back of his helmet-less head. "I hope I didn't overstep my boundaries," shaking her head, Ceres flashed him a playful grin. 

"Trust me, you're perfect. You saved me from an extremely uncomfortable conversation with an ex boyfriend of mine." She cast a glance absently over her shoulder, violet eyes landing on the trio she had been trying to avoid.

"Ex boyfriend, huh? Need me to go rough him up for you?" Ceres giggled, feeling a rush of sincere fondness for the grinning clone. Shaking her head, she spoke,

"I'm not sure how good of an idea that would be considering that he's kind of your boss," she leaned out slightly, pointing as discreetly as possible at a stone faced Anakin. 

"No way, you dated THE Anakin Skywalker? He's a legend! He and his team have some of the lowest mortality rates and he was the last apprentice taken on by Qui Gon Jinn before his death. Not to mention that he's the,"

"Chosen One?" She supplied with a grin, Jets warm hazel eyes glowing with excitement as he spoke.

"And don't even get me started on his Captain! Rex is someone that the trainers on Kamino use as a reference for 'clone you want to be the most like'. I mean that's-," he seemed to realize how hard he was fangirling, Ceres touching his cheek gently as he started to apologize. 

"Don't be. I love the fire in your eyes," he blushed deeply, a large grin spreading across his handsome face. 

"You know we never got that drink, Doctor," his hand closed around hers, bringing her hand to his lips and pressing them lightly against her inner wrist. "Is that something you're still interested in?" 

"Definitely," her voice had dropped an octave as she spoke, dark eyes lingering on his lips. "I have to meet with the senators again but as soon as I'm done playing presenter, I'll come find you. Does that work for you?" He gave a firm nod, rubbing a small circle on the back of her hand. 

"Definitely," he repeated, "have fun with the senators." She grinned, stepping forward to brush her lips lightly against his cheek.

"I always do," she slipped out and past the receptionist, flashing her her badge and a friendly smile. She had just made it to the elevator when she heard a feminine laugh from the older receptionist, a deep blush on Jets face. 'She's teasing him about me,' the normalcy of the situation made the white haired woman shake her head with a grin, blowing a playful kiss at the clone as the doors hissed shut. Ceres exited the elevator and headed toward the room she had gone to before for the senate meeting. Knocking lightly she was met with a grinning green eyed Senator. "Good afternoon, Rush," he slipped out the door, reaching out to take her hand in his own.

"Good afternoon love, I see you were looking forward to our time together," she could feel his elation at her arrival, his finger rubbing small circles on the back of her hand. 

"Can you blame me," she countered smoothly, stepping closer to press her lips to the corner of his mouth, drawing back slowly. Rush laughed softly, shaking his head.

"You are too good," she wanted to agree, to tease the daylights out of him but knew better. 'He has a meeting to return to after all,' "listen, this should only go on for another hour or so. If you want, you can order some lunch for yourself and then we can meet back up in my office and leave from there. How does that sound?" He glanced over his shoulder as if he was worried those inside would overhear their conversations.

"That sounds perfect Rush but I would recommend that you don't keep me waiting too long." The green eyed man flushed brightly, only giving a cheeky grin and firm nod in response before he disappeared back into the meeting. Ceres sighed but didn't linger long in the hall, 'now would be the perfect time to spend some time with that handsome clone captain.' Her mind briefly moved to Rex, a surprised laugh leaving her lips before she stepped out of the elevator, spotting the red armor of Jet. She slipped up behind him, raising her hands to lightly cover his visored eyes. "Guess who," his hands closed around hers before he spun her so she stood in front of him. "Hello again, Jet," she had to force her face to remain calm despite how much she wanted to smile at his genuine happiness to see her. 

"Hello again, Ceres," she could hear the smile in his voice as he nervously slipped his hands from hers. "I thought you had a meeting with the senators?" She shrugged noncommittally, trying to casually guide the clone away from the lobby, not wanting to risk getting caught by anyone that would recognize her. 

"It seems I'm not needed until later," she huffed, sounding dejected. "Which would have been great to know earlier but I guess it can't be helped," she paused, violet eyes meeting his hazel ones. "But, since I have some free time, maybe we could grab a bite to eat?" She spoke, trying to make it sound like the idea had just occurred to her. "I mean, unless you're too busy," she added shyly, tucking a stray strand of white hair behind her ear. Jet blushed, glancing from side to side before reaching out and taking her hand, tugging her along with him out of the lobby and into one of the several doors marked for 'security only.' 

"I think I can sneak out for a lunch with you but it'll have to be quick. The chancellor is out doing a few meet and greets and General Skywalker and Captain Rex were chosen to lead his security detail with the aid of my commander and commander Tano." She gave a firm nod of her head, already knowing all the information he had dished out. 

"Well then, we better hurry," she laced her fingers with his and tugged him along, Jet sneaking her through a long winding corridor before she could smell fresh food cooking. "Where are you taking me," she wondered out loud, doing her best to not laugh as he pulled her into a large and thriving kitchen. 

"Jet, there you are!" An older man spoke up, a large grin on his face. "And who is your little guest?" Ceres did her best to ignore the immediate blush that spread across Jets cheeks as the salt and pepper bearded man wiggled his brows at them. "Let me guess... is your name maybe... I don't know... Ceres?" He drew out, Jet squirming under their shared gaze before the old man laughed, the white haired young woman nodding her head affirmatively. "It's a pleasure to meet you, darling! Jet here hasn't shut up about you since he met you the other day. I am Juno Quin, the head chef for the lovely senate and it's members. I'm guessing you wanted me to prepare something for you and your little friend?" 

"Yes, that would be greatly appreciated," Jet finally spoke, the flush having not left his cheeks. Juno hmm'd before turning to his staff and giving out orders for what to make for them, the silver haired clone beside her offering her a rather shy smile. "Sorry i didn't realize he was going to make such a big deal," she waved him off, following as he strolled away from the kitchen and out the back door. There they found a dimly light dinning area, Ceres assuming it was probably once the main hall for the senate building. "Choose anywhere you want, ma'am," she arched a brow at him, laughing when he quickly spluttered. 

"Are you always this smooth, Captain or is it just around me?" She teased playfully, picking a cushy booth and sliding in. Jet moved to sit across from her but she tugged him down on her side, sliding over to give him more room to remove his helmet and to set it and his blasters down across from them. 

"Honestly? It's just you, I never imagined someone like you could take interest in someone like me." Ceres felt an immediate rush of sadness, wondering if Fives, Echo, or even Rex shared the sentiment. 'It would be pretty crazy for me to think someone like you could ever have interest in someone like me.' 

"Really?" She forced herself to not dwell on the thoughts of her men, 'or, more specifically Rex...' "That's surprising considering you're such a handsome thing," Jet shook his head at her playful flirting, leaning his head back and closing his warm hazel eyes. 

"See? You say things like that and it makes me feel like I'm more than what I am." His fingers laced with her own, his hazel eyes searching her face before he shook his head. 

"What?" He shook his head again, Ceres opening her mouth to demand answers when the door to their left burst open, revealing an extremely enthused looking Juno. 

"Are you ready to eat?" He sang, a trio of waiters moving to their table to serve them food and drink. After serving them, Juno came over to explain the different dishes they were served before pouring them both a drink and slipping back into the kitchen. The meal was silent, Ceres frowning when she realized that it didn't seem like the captain had much of an appetite anymore. 

"Hey, talk to me, what's on your mind," she had leaned over, nudging him slightly as she laid her head on his not so comfortable armor. Jet leaned his head on top of hers, hazel eyes pinching shut. 

"Its nothing," she arched a brow, leaning up so she could look him in the eye. 

"Its impolite to lie, my darling Jet, and, in case you forgot, I am a clone doctor. You should know that you cant lie to me," she flashed him a playful smile that he didnt return. Tilting her head, Ceres' lips twisted into a pout. 

"This is a horrible idea," she leaned away, opening her mouth to argue only for the silver haired clone to cut her off, pressing his warm lips to hers. 'What a bold clone,' she couldn't help but think, letting her fingers run through his buzzed silver hair, the kiss deepening. A soft beeping from her hip drew them apart, 'Rush' flashing across the screen of the device. 

"I'm sorry, it looks like the senator will finally have me," 

"It's alright, it's probably for the best that this doesn't continue," her hand closed around his chin, Jet having turned away from her.

"Don't say that because if I'm being honest, I was really enjoying myself," a smile was the brief response she got before he kissed her again, Ceres sighing contently before pulling away. "We'll have to do this again, yeah?" Jet pulled his bucket on his head before clipping his blasters to his hips.

"Definitely," Ceres stepped forward, pressing her lips to his visor before stepping back. 

"Until next time," she quickly slipped out the way they came in, keeping an eye out for Anakin or Rex and strolling towards Rush's office. She found the handsome senator waiting outside for her, a large grin spreading across his lips. 

"Good afternoon, doctor," she laughed, allowing Clovis to step forward and wrap his arms around her slender frame. 

"Good evening, Senator," his green eyes dropped to the watch on his wrist, a frown pulling across his lips.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take so-," she waved him off, turning her face so she could bury it in his neck. 

"Trust me, Rush, I'm sure you'll think of ways to make it up to me later." She purred against his skin, leaning back to look up at him through her lashes. 

"I'm pleased you have such faith in me," she laughed, her mind moving to the many times a similar phrase had been spoken to her. "Now, I hope you had a light lunch because I made reservations for us at an up and coming club and plan on dancing the night away with you." He paused, a sly grin on his face, "among other things." Ceres scoffed, allowing Clovis to escort her down the hall and out of the elevator. She did her best to hide herself, looking to make sure Jet nor any of her... associates ended up spotting them. She sighed internally when they entered a new and expensive looking vehicle, Ceres assuming it belonged to the senator who held open the door for her before driving them to their location. Ceres slipped out of the car, joining Clovis as he handed off his keys to a valet, his opposing hand reaching out to wrap around hers. She walked in step with the dark haired man who was immediately greeted by two men who Ceres recognized as two men who had been suspected of sympathizing with the separatists. 'This isn't making you look very good, Rush,' despite these thoughts she flashed them smiles and mingled with them lightly before she was carted away to a table, being seated across from her date. Ceres had expected a menu to be placed in her hands but found them already being served by the waiter. "Sorry, the owner wants us to try all of his best dishes and I said we'd be happy to test them out." 

"How kind of you," she spoke without thought, sipping from the champagne that had just been served to them. "What do you think we should try first?" Clovis smiled, Ceres internally groaning for having been so dismissive toward him. 'You have a part to play,' normally having no problem keeping up a charade. 'It's Jets fault,' she mused, having enjoyed his company sincerely. 

"Open up," Ceres opened her mouth, a warm and spicy soup running down her throat. After a brief pause, Clovis went in to questioning her opinion on the dishes. Not much conversation was to be had but Ceres didn't mind. It wasn't that she couldn't have smoothly made up topics to talk about but because the council had told her to bug his home and the only way she was sure she'd be able to do that was letting him take her home. 'And getting men to take me home is something I'm exceptionally good at,' a coy grin spread across her lips, Rush thankfully taking it as a genuine smile directed at him. 'Except Rex,' a small voice teased, reminding her of her almost kiss with the blond haired clone. 'Probably shouldn't play with him like that again,' she was pulled from her thoughts by the two men appearing again, this time at their table. 

"Would you happen to have a free moment, Senator?" She forced her face to remain in a smile, casting a violet eyed look in said Senators direction, her heeled foot sliding up and down his leg under the table. Clovis shot her a look and she knew he had picked up on her desire to leave, offering the pair an apologetic smile. 

"I apologize gentlemen but the good doctor and I have several meetings tomorrow morning. Maybe something tomorrow evening would work better?" Neither man spoke, sharing a look before nodding in sync and sauntering off. She had wanted to ask but thought better of it, turning her full attention on the frowning green eyed man. Seamlessly she slipped into his mind, finding nothing but his excitement to get her out of the restaurant and back to his home. "Are you ready to go?" She blinked in confusion, a swell of panic bubbling in her chest before she realized he had spoken out loud. 

"I think so," she hmm'd in thought, pushing herself up from her side of the table, not even casting a glance over her shoulder as Rush settled their bill and moved briskly to catch up to her. 

"Someone's excited," his nerves suddenly skyrocketed, his confident facade crumbling when he realized how quickly things were moving. 

"Well, lets just say... I don't like being kept waiting," Rush opened the door for her, the valet having seen their approach and summoning their ride, joining her a moment later. The ride to his home was silent, Ceres doing her best to ignore how nervous he was and how absolutely smothered she felt by his emotions. Ceres' violet eyes ran over the extravagant building as they parked, her hand slipping into his warmer one as she was pulled from the car and into the building. 

"This way," he spoke, mostly to fill the silence but to also offer her an opportunity to duck out. It wasn't common that women did but if he was anything, he was a man that made sure his lovers had ample opportunity to get out of the situation if they were uncomfortable. "I'm on the top floor of the building, meaning,"

"I have time to do this," she stepped forward, closing the distance between them to kiss Clovis, her hands sliding up his chest and burying themselves in his thick brown hair. His hands dropped to her hips, squeezing roughly as she pressed harder against him. The elevator dinging too quickly for Ceres' liking but that disappointment didn't last long, Clovis suddenly turning and throwing her over his shoulder. "Hey!" She giggled, slapping his bum as he made his way down the hall and to his apartment. He set her down to unlock the door and allow her entrance to his home, Ceres barely looking around as the door clicked locked behind him. "Where to, big guy?" She looked up to find him already looking down at her, the intensity of his gaze causing her to swallow. 

"Follow me," she gave a nod, following him through the dark home, the flashing lights from outside illuminating the green eyed mans nervous face. 

"Are you alright?" She didn't care but figured asking would make things move smoother, moving across the large bedroom they had entered and taking a seat on the grey blanketed king size bed. Clovis hesitated, running a hand through his normally well kept brown hair. 

"It's just been awhile since...," Ceres arched a brow, violet eyes glowing. "Since I've had the company of someone like you," Ceres crossed her legs, the slit of her dress revealing more of her skin to the already flushed man. 

"Someone like me?" She grinned, leaning back on her elbows, dark eyes running over him longingly. "What's that suppose to mean?" His mouth opened and then closed, Ceres pushing herself up from the bed, strolling over to the dark haired man. "You don't have to tell me, love," she kissed him lightly, pulling back after a short moment. "I'm gonna freshen up quick, why don't you get comfortable?" He gave a nod and she slipped past him into the bathroom. Reaching down to her saber holster, she removed her weapon and the bugs she was planting, tucking them away under his sink, before unzipping her dress and sliding it down her body, throwing the dress over one of the towel racks. Closing her eyes tightly she focused on the mission, on the job the council had given her, and the mission her master had given her. She was to spy on Clovis and plant bugs in his home while maintaining his affections, and if this would help her remain in the councils good graces, she would be able to stay in anakins good graces and complete her true mission. Stepping out of the bathroom she found Clovis laying on the bed, missing everything but the boxer shorts he wore under his clothes. 

"Wow," Clovis breathed, Ceres releasing a small flattered giggle as she moved across the room to him. "You're beautiful," he sat up, pulling her down on the bed between his legs. His right hand ran up her cheek before dropping down, running lightly down her neck and arm. 

"You know, Senator, they say actions speak louder than words. Why don't you show me how beautiful you think I am," Clovis moved forward immediately, crushing his lips against hers. A large smirk spread across her lips as she pushed him down on his back, mounting his lap. Clovis groaned as she rubbed against him, his erection already prominent through his shorts. "Someone's a little enthusiastic," he chuckled at her teasing, a similar phrase having been ushered to her earlier that evening. 

"Someone's feeling sassy," he mused, flipping their position so she was laying below him, his warm mouth moving to her neck. Ceres' legs moved up, wrapping high around his hips. "Ah ah ah," he hummed, his mouth moving from her neck to her collar bone. "Not so fast, doctor," he purred, reaching down to unclasp the young woman's strapless black bra. Ceres arched her back into him, allowing him to pull it off her body. "Nipple piercings? How surprising," she couldn't help the laugh that spilled out of her lips before they were interrupted by a deep groan, his mouth wrapping around her right nipple. 

"Clovis," she sighed, fingers running lightly through his hair before his mouth moved from her chest down her ribs and stomach. 

"You look so great from this angle," he mused, slipping his thumbs under her panties and sliding them down. 

"You think so?" She purred, his lips dancing up her thighs, skimming lightly against her sex. 

"Yes, though I'm sure you taste even better," his tongue brushed her clit, once than twice, Ceres cursing. "Do you like that, love?" She nodded affirmatively, violet eyes locking with his warm green ones. "Good," his head dipped again, his tongue brushing quickly against her clit, as she moaned.

"Clovis," she gasped, the dark haired man holding her legs open by her thighs. "Plea-please finger me," She begged, Clovis moving to immediately give her what she wanted. "Faster," she demanded, feeling her climax bubbling up in her stomach. Clovis lapped at her faster, his fingers curling inside her, pushing her over the edge. Ceres cried out as she came, a large cat like grin on the Senators face when he knew she had finished. 

"Did I-," she rolled the dark haired man over onto his back, a surprised gasp leaving the mans lips as her mouth moved to claim his right nipple. "Ceres," he groaned out, her hands moving down his well toned stomach and chest before slipping him out of his boxers. Her right hand stroked him quickly as her tongue swirled around his nipple, Clovis moaning loudly under her. "If you don't stop I'm going to cum," she grinned, stroking him faster before Clovis switched their positions again. Her back was pressed against the bed, her left leg thrown over his shoulder. "Naughty girl," she stuck her tongue out at him as he rubbed his tip against her entrance, her legs unconsciously spreading further apart to give him better access. "Now, if you want to be a good girl, I can give you what you want," he had moved to prevent her from sliding him into her, a cat like grin on his handsome face. "Say the magic word, love," she fluttered her lashes up at him, a small pout forming on her lips. "Trying to be cute?" Her right hand shot up, closing around his shoulder and tugging his torso down to her, her leg going higher over his shoulder. 

"Give me what I want before I punish you," he shivered as her tongue flicked out, running up the shell of his ear. With a groan he plunged into her, a deep moan leaving her lips. Clovis settled to give her a moment to adjust but, "what are you doing, senator? I thought you were going to fuck me." It took no other form of motivation for Clovis to start moving at a quick and vicious pace, Ceres grinning like an idiot, swinging her other leg over his shoulder and pulling him closer. His lips hungrily found hers, kissing her deeply as his right hand dropped between them to rub her clit. "Fuck, Clovis, please-," his fingers moved faster and she found herself coming again, Clovis following quickly after. 

"Holy shit," Clovis panted, moving to carefully pull himself out of her. "Wait where are you-," she was already on her feet, slipping into the bathroom to clean herself up. "Oh," she heard him muse from the bedroom, the white haired woman bee lining for her clothes as she exited. "You don't have to do that," she felt herself grin, her back to the dark haired man. She had wanted him to ask her to stay, that way she could wait till he fell asleep, plant the bugs, and leave before he woke. 

"Are you asking me to stay Senator?" She turned to face him, giving him a full view of her still naked body. His green eyes roamed hungrily over her form, Ceres doing her best to ignore how delicious it felt. 

"Yes, and, I was hoping you'd be down for another round," Ceres sighed, letting her black gown fall from her hands, and taking a slow leisurely pace over to the bed. 

"And I thought you said you were out of practice," 

Two rounds later, Ceres found herself pressed to the sleeping mans chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her slender form. 'Thank the force,' she mused internally, smoothly slipping out of his arm and back to the bathroom. Moving silently around the home, she planted bugs under counters and tables and on his comlinks before she slipped back into his room. She moved around the room collecting her clothes and slipping them on before finally grabbing her lightsaber and strapping it into its place on her thigh. She hesitated briefly in the doorway, having normally killed the men that she bed but knowing she couldn't kill the brunet. 'At least not yet,' she grinned at the thought, wondering if the sounds he'd make as she killed him would be as delicious as the sounds he had made in bed before slipping out of the apartment and into the cold night air. She found her way back to the Resolute with ease, stepping onto the ship and making her way to her quarters when she looked up to find Rex walking through the halls, dressed in his blacks. 

"General," Rex greeted, gold eyes running over her black dress and disheveled appearance. "Late night?" He wasn't sure why he had had asked. Taking in her appearance he was sure that what General Skywalker had said about her earlier had been true. 

"What gave it away?" Her hand moved to rest on her hip, a single fine brow arched. "The hair, the dress, the smell of sex?" She laughed then, a cat like grin on her face. "Actually, the last one you probably couldn't place given that you clones don't get a lot of 'experience'." Rex flushed, looking away from the young woman with a frown. "Awh, come now Rex, if you ever did want that experience," he shouldn't have looked away, Ceres having taken advantage of his embarrassment to close the distance between them, her right hand closing around his chin. "All you'd have to do is ask," heat rushed to his groin as she stepped back, releasing his face and stepping past him. "Have a nice night, clone," she called over her shoulder, not even casting a glance back in his direction. The heat all but completely vanished at the word he had come to take as an insult from the white haired woman. 

"Clone," he repeated, scoffing as he made his way down the hall and back towards his quarters. "I'll show her a clone."


	11. Who I am hates who I've been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An adventure to find a mechanic turns in to a daring rescue and an uncomfortable realization

"It appears you were successful," Ceres stood in front of the council, violet eyes focused on the floor before her. Master Plo arched a brow at Master Windu's words, shaking his head with a grin. 

"What I believe he means is that you did a wonderful job. I hope it wasn't too difficult of a task," Ceres looked between the few members of the council that were gathered. 'Obi wan, Plo Koon, Yoda, ki-adi-mundi, and Mace Windu.' 

"No, of course not, masters, I am quite the... persuasive individual." Plo Koon chuckled, dark eyes moving to Obi Wan who wore a similar smile. 

"Persuasive you are, a great asset to the order you have always been. More to report do you have?" Ceres shook her head disappointedly, a frown marring her lovely face.

"No, Master but i did have a request that I wished to make." The council members all shared a look, Yoda finally giving a firm nod of his head for her to continue. "My armor was damaged in a sparring match with one of my men. I was hoping that, since I am presently unneeded, I could return to my mechanic and have her fix what has been broken." Ceres forced her face to remain impassive despite the immediate distrust that swelled from those gathered.

"That depends," Mace crossed his arms, "is your mechanic a known separatist or a separatist sympathizer?" Ceres rolled her eyes in response, her hands dropping to rest on her hips. 

"Of course not, Master, I may be a pretty reckless girl but it's not like I have a death wish or anything." She countered playfully, "though if it makes you feel better, you could always have someone tag along with me. Keep me in check, since we all know I need someone to do that for me." Mace rolled his eyes, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"Do we really have the resources? Our clones and Jedi are already spread so thin," Ki-Adi-Mundi spoke up with a frown, turning to the other masters gathered. "If anything, I believe Ceres has done nothing but prove her loyalty to us, and do not believe she needs an escort." She could almost taste the displeasure as Mace frowned, his deep brown eyes moving from Mundi to Yoda. 

"I agree with Master Mundi, though we could always send a padawan." Ceres smiled, already knowing who her sisters old master would choose to send with her. 

"Are you suggesting we send Padawan Tano?" Obi wan turned to Plo Koon, an eyebrow arched. 'He doesn't sound like he's against it though I can think of an infuriating idiot that will.' 

"Who better to send than a padawan? It could be a great learning and bonding experience for young Ahsoka and a great teaching experience for Ceres. Unless you think she isn't capable of taking care of our young padawan," Ceres had to force herself to not laugh at Plo's teasing. Releasing a sigh, Obi wan stroked his beard.

"I'm not so sure that anakin will like this but I see no harm in allowing her to tag along with Ceres." The white haired woman grinned, violet eyes moving to Yoda, knowing he had the final say in the matter.

"Much to teach, Ceres has. A wise decision, sending young Ahsoka is." Ceres casually winked at Master Plo, the older man shaking his head. 

"Thank you masters, I will go fetch Ahsoka now and we will be taking off shortly after." Ceres dismissed herself, slipping out of the council room and out of the temple. Stepping onto the Resolute, she found Anakin, Rex, Ahsoka, and Cody standing in the command room, looking over some kind of floor plans. "Good afternoon, Captain, Commanders, Anakin," she spoke up as the conversation lulled, smirking when Anakin frowned up at her. 

"Good Morning, Master! Did you have an enjoyable meeting?" 

"Ahsoka," Anakin reprimanded gently, "you know better than to ask how briefings went." Ceres arched an eyebrow as Anakin grinned, turning his attention back to her. "So, how'd the briefing go?" Ahsoka rolled her eyes, shoving her master lightly as Rex and Cody chuckled. 

"It was just so much fun," she drawled sarcastically, violet eyes moving away from the trio of men to Ahsoka. "But I'm actually here for Ahsoka. The two of us are being sent on a retrieval mission." Ahsokas face immediately lit up, happy to finally be getting some proper one on one training from her master. 

"Just the two of you?" Anakins brows pulled together to highlight his displeasure. "Who'd you clear that with? Master Plo?" Ceres couldn't help but roll her eyes in response. 'Of course he'd assume that only Master Plo would have any faith in me. Dick,'

"Grand Master Yoda, actually. He thinks it will be a great learning experience for young Ahsoka and it'll give me some more one on one experience with our cute little padawan." She playfully pinched Ahsokas cheek, a scowl pulling at her lips, anakin chuckling at her displeasure. "You don't mind if I borrow her for a day or two, do you?" Ahsoka shot him her best puppy dog look, a small pout on her lips. 

"Oh, not the puppy dog look," Anakin groaned, blue eyes landing on an equally pouty Ceres. "Fine Fine Fine, you can take her but don't make me regret it, okay? I want my padawan returned to me in one piece, alright?" Ahsokas face lit up, Ceres doing her best to contain the smile that threatened to spread across her lips.

"Of course AnaBanana. Now, Ahsoka, say bye to your obnoxious master, his equally obnoxious wing man, and Commander Cody." Cody felt his lips twitch into a smile as General Skywalker and his vod frowned at her teasing. 

"Bye Master, Rex, Cody, we'll be back soon!" The pair exited the command center, Ahsoka trailing slightly behind the white haired woman. 

"First, we're going to need to grab some extra clothes to wear and then we can meet at the loading dock. Sound good?" Ceres turned around to face Ahsoka, a dark brow arched. 

"Of course, Master, I'll see you soon!" Ceres offered the tortuga a warm smile before moving down the hall and slipping into her room. Moving to her dresser she packed some extra clothes up, grabbed two black cloaks, and made sure to grab the comlink that master Sidious would contact her on. 'Don't need to risk anyone here seeing this,' she slipped out the door and moved quickly back down the hall and to the loading platform. She found Ahsoka standing there, leaning against one of the several boxes stuffed full of supplies. 

"Ready to move out?" Ahsoka gave a nod, keeping her face calm despite how much excitement Ceres could feel rolling off of her. After making it down the street, they headed towards the entrance to the underground part of Corusant. "Ahsoka, I want you to put this on for me," Ahsoka looked at the black cloak her master offered her, the white haired woman slipping hers on. 

"Master, what's with these disguises and why are we going down there?" Ceres stepped into an elevator that led to the lower levels, the young padawan stepping into the elevator to join her. 

"I have a friend down here that'll give us a ride to the planet my mechanic works off of. It's better that we take a ship that doesn't belong to either side of the war as to not draw attention to ourselves. It wouldn't go over well if two Jedi were captured by a bunch of separatist because we were out in a republic jet." 

"I'm not sure I agree with who you've chosen to travel with but I can't argue with your logic, Master." Ceres gave an affirmative nod, pulling Ahsoka closer to her as they made their way through the dimly lit underground towards a local bar. Stepping through the door, the pair were over run by a thick billow of smoke, Ahsoka coughing quietly behind the fair skinned woman. Throwing an apologetic look over her shoulder, Ceres' violet eyes moved over the crowd quickly, spotting a familiar crowd of bounty hunters. "Who are we looking-," Ceres beelined for a table in the back corner of the room, stopping short when she was approached by a weequay, a frown on his face. 

"What's a pair of Republic dogs doing down 'ere?" Ceres arched a brow, casting a look over her shoulder at Ahsoka before removing her hood. "Ah, now that makes sense, Temptress. I'm surprised you're willing to show that lovely face of yers down here given that large bounty yer father put on yer head." Ahsokas eyes narrowed in confusion,

"Your father?" Ahsoka questioned, confusion evident in her voice. Ceres felt her jaw clenched, violet eyes narrowed at the weequay who laughed, a nonexistent eyebrow arching. 

"Ah, it appears the lil lass don't know who ya are. Can't say I'm surprised though, don't think they'd trust ya if they knew-," 

"You're talking too much," Ceres sighed, having used the force to choke the dark skinned alien, releasing him once she was sure he'd gotten the message to keep his mouth shut. "As for your original question, we are here to see Aurra. And before you try to tell me she's not here, I know she is, and she definitely wouldn't turn me away. Now, why don't you run off and play scary body guard somewhere else before you piss me off anymore." His black eyes narrowed but he didn't argue, muttering as he stomped away from the pair. 

"What was that about? And what does he mean I don't know who you are?" Ceres shook her head in irritation, briefly hating the man for saying something. 

"He's just an idiot, that's all. Now I want you to stay quiet while I do the talking, okay?" Ahsoka sighed but gave a nod, following silently behind her master. Ceres stopped in front of a red door, pulling her hood back on her head before entering. Thick smoke floated around the room, just like it had in the bar with several half naked twi'lek's dancing around. Ceres' violet eyes moved around the bar, spotting Aurra lounging at the bar, dark eyes pinched shut, her chin resting in her hand. Ceres' mouth opened to greet the bounty hunter when several men stood up, pointing blasters at the pair.

"You've got some nerve coming around here," Ceres recognized the man talking to her as the man she had slammed into the bar counter. "Especially after what you did to my face," she arched a brow, noting several small scars across his face from the broken shards of glass. 

"Awh come on, it looks way better now. Makes you look tougher for the ladies," she winked playfully, ignoring the mans growls of anger. "Though I'm sure your lackluster appearance wasn't the only thing stopping you from getting laid." 

"You little!" A blaster went off, the mans eyes widening as he looked at the hole in his chest. "Aurra?" 

"You were pissing me off and chasing away my favorite customer. Should have learned to let shit go before it cost you your life, idiot." The alien collapsed forward, his lifeless body laying sprawled on the floor. She sighed, reaching up and tugging on the end of her ponytail, something she did when she was particularly stressed. "Hey, idiots, if you want to end up like your friend over there, keep your shit up. If not, I suggest you holster those blasters and fuck off. You two, follow me, and wipe that shit eating grin off your face." Ceres chuckled softly to herself, violet eyes moving to her blue eyed padawan, said padawan frowning at the bounty hunter ahead of them. 

"I don't like her," Ahsoka spoke softly, looking to her master for confirmation from the older woman. "She seems unbalanced and untrustworthy," waiving off her concern Ceres followed Aurra out of the bar and to an unmarked ship. 

"She's one of my oldest friends, Ahsoka, she won't do anything to hurt us. You trust me, don't you?" Ahsoka hesitated, Ceres having walked up the ramp into the ship. Ahsoka glanced over her shoulder at the bar they had left before shaking her head and boarding the aircraft. "And we just need a lift there and back," Ceres' had slipped her hood from her head, taking a seat at a small table while Aurra stood, a frown on her pale face. 

"You know, I feel like you only come around when you need a favor or when you want to cause trouble." Ceres laughed at that, a single brow arching, "and always bringing shadowy people around with you too." 

"Shadowy figures? Have you seen yourself? You are the textbook definition of a shadowy figure. Secondly, that's part of my charm! Getting into trouble, getting shot at... oh god I sound like Anakin." Ahsoka giggled at her masters frown, a deep sigh leaving the bounty hunters lips as she looked down at her seated friend. 

"Fine, but if I get shot or stabbed, AGAIN, I will physically fight you. Do you understand?" Ceres laughed, giving an affirmative nod.

"Please we're just going to my mechanic. You know how nice she is and how much her brother in law likes you." Ceres nudged the grey woman playfully, a loud groan leaving Aurras lips as she stomped toward the cockpit of the ship. 

"What does she mean 'again'?" Ceres laughed, violet eyes moving from the cockpit to Ahsoka. 

"We might have gotten into trouble a few times in the past but I don't think it's anything you need to worry about." Ahsoka sighed, soft blue eyes pinching shut. 

"Nothing to worry about... right." 

Ando Prime

"Holy crap," Ahsoka stood in the middle of the ship, looking down at the floor that had opened to reveal the planet below them. "There's so much snow and is that... pod racing?" Ceres laughed, stepping up next to Ahsoka, the ship landing lightly on the docks. 

"Yeah, this planet is especially popular when it comes to pod racing. Anakin and I use to come here when we were padawans since anakin use to race when he was younger. My mechanic works on pods here and also works on armor and other modifications for the guards and police force of this planet." Ahsoka gave a nod, blue eyes moving back to the pale woman who lingered behind them on the ship.

"Call me if you need me," Ceres gave a nod, tugging Ahsoka off the ship and into the crowded streets, Aurra frowning as she watched the pair disappear. "Please be careful," Ceres took point slightly ahead of her padawan, her deep violet eyes moving casually around as she scoped out those who passed. 

"So, where does your mechanic work," Ahsoka question questioned, her blue eyes moving over the crowded streets of the snowy town. "And do you think we'll get a chance to see any pod races while we're here?" Ceres gave a nod, flashing the togruta a warm smile.

"She's normally working in granny Charon's shop during the day since the races don't normally pick up till the evening. We can check there first, see where she is, and head over to check out the... races," Ahsoka squeaked as her masters hand balled in her cloak and tugged her behind one of the several buildings around them. "Droids," she spoke softly, violet eyes landing on a foursome of droids who lingered nearby, glancing here and there. "When did the separatist get a foot hold out here?" 

"When they discovered this is where your sister has been hiding all these years." Ahsoka squeaked as she was pushed behind her master once more, Ceres' violet eyes narrowing at the blond haired man that now stood before her.

"Atlas," her dark eyes widened in surprise, running over the young man quickly. "What do you mean they found her?" Panic flooded her veins, finding herself needing to hear him say what happened to her sister despite having already assumed who he meant had found her. 

"Your sister? I thought we were here for your mechanic?" Ceres shook her head, waving off the padawans confusion. 'This isn't the time to explain everything.' Ahsoka frowned, hating being dismissed but knowing by how tense her master stood that things were not good. 

"Atlas, where is my sister," she growled lowly, the blond haired man immediately breaking eye contact. Atlas' eyes pinched shut, a shaky sigh leaving his lips before he was finally able to look at her once more. 

"He came for her, Ceres. He took her and Pricus because he thought she would know where you had run off to. And, if she called to you, he knew you would come to rescue her." Ceres' hands balled into tight fists, violet eyes narrowed at the ground. 

"Why didn't you call me? Or send out a distress signal to the Jedi? To the senate?" Atlas scoffed, a dark smile gracing his lips. 

"What and bring those murderous clones and even more droids here? What do you think that'll do to the people? They were only after her," Ceres moved before the man could process what was happening. Her hands closed tightly in his shirt, picking him from the ground, and slamming him against the concrete wall behind him. 

"So you just let them take her?" Atlas laughed, a single blonde brow arching. 

"You think that's a choice I made? They busted into the shop, guns blazing. They held a blaster to Granny Charon's head and said if she didn't go with them, they'd kill all of us. I'm sorry but there wasn't anything I could do on my own but now that you're here..."

"We could go after them," Ceres' grip on the man slackened, allowing him to stand as she stepped back, a plan already formulating in her head before she turned to her padawan. "Ahsoka, you're staying here,"

"What? Why would I stay here? I'm a Jedi! I can help," Ceres shook her head, holding a hand up to silence her angered padawan. 

"You're still just a padawan, Ahsoka. I'm not going to bring you with somewhere I'm not one hundred percent sure I can keep you safe." Ahsoka scoffed, blue eyes narrowing.

"And you think you can keep me safe on an active battlefield surrounded by droids? Not to mention what happened on Naboo and every mission that Skyguy is in charge of. I can handle this, whatever this is!" Ceres felt a small smile twitch at her lips, her pride in her padawans confidence and determination causing her heart to swell. Sighing, she briefly looked to the older man before her, a dark brow arched in question. He shrugged in response to her silent question, a frown pulling at her lips, having hoped he'd offer more than that. 

"Fine but you follow my orders to the letter, no arguing or whining or telling me I'm treating you like a youngling, got it." Ahsoka grinned at her master, nodding her head affirmatively. "Good, now, how are we going to find them?" 

"Well I thought you Jedi were all great sensors but since I know you so well and assumed you'd be of no use to us all worked up, I put a tracker on my brother." He held up a black remote, Ceres doing her best to not roll her eyes at the grinning man. "Now, what do we have to work with? A clone battalion? Some war ships?" Atlas trailed behind the pair, a frown pulling at his lips when they landed on a far too familiar ship. "You brought Aurra?" 

"Awh, unhappy to see me, Atlas?" The dark haired woman winked playfully at the tan man, having leaned out of the ship to greet them. Frowning to himself, Atlas' head snapped in Ceres' direction but she didn't look at him, doing her best to ignore the look of utter betrayal on his face. 

"Of course not, Aurra, just disappointed that you're all the back up she could muster." Ceres stepped into the ship, handing Aurra the tracker that Atlas had given her. 

"You didn't give me much notice. I showed up here, expecting to see my sister but no, apparently she's been kidnapped by my crazy stabby brother." Ahsokas blue eyes widened, 

"Your brother kidnapped your sister?" Ceres sighed, Atlas glancing awkwardly at the pair before quickly moving to join Aurra in the cockpit. "Is that what the man at the bar was talking about? How I didn't really know you?" Ceres sighed, reaching up to rub under her eyes. 

"Ahsoka, we can talk about this later. We need to find my sister first, okay?" Ahsoka frowned but didn't argue, following her master as she soundlessly moved into the cockpit to stand behind the pair of pilots. "So, what are we looking at?" Aurra frowned, dark eyes moving from the tracker to the fair haired woman. 

"It's not good, Ceres... it looks like they took her on a train and are heading towards the mountains. The weather and terrain out there are questionable at best and I'm not sure how good of an idea if would be to try and go after her."

"But we have to," Ceres spoke without pause, violet eyes moving to her brother in law. "We have to! They took your brother and my sister! You can't seriously be thinking that we don't-,"

"I'm not. We're going, whether Aurra wants to come with us or not. Like you said, he took my brother and your sister. We have to save them from him otherwise..." 

"I know," Ceres cut him off, squeezing his shoulder lightly. "Aurra," the pale woman shook her head with a sigh, dark eyes meeting her glowing violet gaze. 

"I can get you there Ceres but it has to be an in and out. You find them and we leave immediately. If you try to stay so you can find... him and put the rest of us in danger, I won't hesitate to leave you here. Got it?" Ceres briefly felt conflicted, gaze shifting from her padawan to her Atlas, the look in his eyes only solidifying her resolve. 

"Yes ma'am," she could see the hesitation in Aurras gaze, knowing she wanted to help the white haired woman but also knowing her well enough to know that the words she spoke could mean nothing.

"Good cause we're closing in on them quickly," Ahsoka spoke, blue eyes moving from the tracker in Aurras hands to the train they were approaching. Ceres joined the young togruta, her violet eyes narrowing. "Do we have a plan, Master?" Ceres nodded, Atlas seemingly pulling earpiece communicators from thin air. 

"Yes, Aurra, you will get us closer to the track so we can hop from here and land on top of the train. With these, we'll keep in touch with each other. We'll make our way through the train, crushing droids, and using anyone we can to get intel on where my sister and brother in law are being held. Once we find them we contact Aurra, she gets close enough to the ship and we force jump to the ship. Sound good?" The trio gave a nod, Ceres offering them all a tight lipped smile. "Aurra,"

"Already on it," the ship veered slightly to the right, Ceres leading her padawan and brother in law to the door. Ceres' hand smacked on the large red button, lowering the door so the white haired woman could lead them out, jumping and landing silently on top of the train. Atlas followed next, then Ahsoka who her brother in law reached out to steady. Ahsoka blushed brightly, Ceres chuckling softly to herself as she took point. "Ahsoka, you will stay close to me and I want you to remember what I said on the ship-,"

"Follow your every order to the T and no whining about being treated like a youngling." Ceres grinned, Atlas slipping past the pair to the top hatch on the train cart. Placing his hands palm down on the hatch his dark eyes pinched shut, a smirk slid across his lips before he popped it open, and hopped in, the master padawan duo following close behind. 

"I'll take point since I'm far more sensy than you are," Atlas arched an eyebrow, mouthing 'sensy' to Ahsoka earning a large cat like grin from the girl.

"Of course, General," Ceres rolled her eyes but didn't correct the man moving smoothly from the empty supply cart forward. The trio successfully moved through three carts before Ceres tensed, dark eyes moving around the empty cart before moving to Atlas, said man looking suddenly very nervous. 

"Atlas," Ceres spoke in a warning, "I can tell you're not telling me something. What did you do," he opened his mouth to respond before shaking his head.

"It's too quiet. We should have run into at least a pair of droids by now and there's nothing. I'm worried it's a trap..." Ceres had had the same concern but it was too late now. She wouldn't leave the ship without her sister, trap or not. 

"I understand your concern but we need to find them. I won't leave without them," Atlas smiled at the 'them', happy it wasn't a 'her'. 

"We just need to keep moving cautiously-," Ceres crashed into the padawan as the door behind them flew open, a trio of black droids swinging into the cart and slamming a duel sided electric spear where she had been standing. Atlas shot forward, smoothly pulling a glowing red saber from out of nowhere and engaging the enemy. Ceres followed suit, pushing her padawan away when she attempted to follow. Ceres slipped under the large droids swing, cutting off the arm that held the weapon before following up with removing its head and forcing throwing it into the one headed for atlas, said man swiftly eliminating the third droid. 

"I could have handled it," he pouted, sticking his tongue out childishly. 

"I'm aware, I just like showing off for my sweet padawan," the blond huffed, but didn't argue, knowing how much the white haired woman liked showing off. 

"Why am I not surprised," he grumbled, moving forward to scope out the droids. "Ceres," he spoke gently, rolling one of the droids over to reveal what appeared to be a surveillance camera. "It appears they know we've arrived," Ceres strolled over, raising her saber before plunging it into the camera, a scowl on her face.

"It would appear so," she sighed, running a hand through her snowy hair. "Atlas, i want you to take to the roofs. Keep your eyes pealed for Aurra and a signal from Ahsoka and I. As soon as I find either of them, I'm throwing them up to you and I want you to get them to Aurra. Ahsoka, the next one I find you'll take and I'll-,"

"Be coming with Ahsoka," the white haired woman glared at the older man. "I'm not letting you be an idiot. You heard Aurra, she'll leave you here and you'll get carted back to your father and our... lord sidious." Ceres looked to Ahsoka, her expression matching the one on Atlas' face. Ceres did her best to keep her face neutral, knowing that if she didn't she'd give away her plan.

"I heard Aurra, idiot. I was just going to say that I'll watch her back before joining you guys. I don't need someone following us and cutting us down while our backs are turned." Atlas didn't look convinced but didn't argue, using the force to open the hatch above his head before jumping out. Ceres had turned, ready to continue the mission when a warm hand closed around her wrist.

"I won't leave without you, Master," Ceres' violet eyes pinched shut in displeasure but she didn't respond, pulling her hand away and leading the pair onward. Reaching out with the force, she sensed her sister and Pricus along with a signature that felt familiar but she couldn't place why and then... she felt him, her blood boiling at the proximity of him. "Master," Ahsoka spoke softly, blue eyes dropping to Ceres' saber, her hand having absently moved to hover over it. "What is it?" 

"I found them," she spoke softly, "but there appears to be several droids in the cart before the one they're being held in. Have your saber ready, we'll be engaging shortly." As the words left her lips, she moved into the cart ahead, black duel sided saber sparking to life as she charged. The pair moved seamlessly through the cart and the one after, Ahsoka being thankful they weren't Assassin droids though as they entered the next cart, her blue eyes widened. Several assassin droids stood at the ready, their duel electrical spears poised for attack. "Stay behind me," Ahsoka gave a nod despite not wanting to, the white haired woman spinning her saber win a grin before they were quickly joined by Atlas, the blond haired man dropping from the hatch above. The battle was quick and short, the two ex Sith having eliminated the cart full of droids like they were nothing. 

"They should be in here," Atlas spoke up behind Ceres, her violet eyes having narrowed at a particularly pesky droid. "Would you like to lead the way?" Ceres' nodded though she felt her body tense as she reached for the handle of the door. It had been years since she had seen her older sister, having not seen her since... since their younger sister had been killed and Ceres found herself wondering if seeing her was something she could handle. Atlas sighed, seeing the storm in her eyes before he stepped up beside her, smoothly nudging her out of the way and pulling open the door. 

"Atlas," Ceres felt panic swell in her chest when her violet eyes landed on only one familiar face, Atlas running across the room to embrace his older brother tightly. "What are you doing here? And how did you-," he froze, spotting the woman who was a carbon copy of a dead girl. "Ceres," he had almost said her younger sisters name, the slip seemingly going unnoticed. "You came for us?" Ceres scoffed, running a hand through her snowy locks. 

"Well who else was going to? Grandma?" Pricus laughed despite the seriousness of the situation, recognizing the inappropriate humor as a defense mechanism. 

"I could see it, the woman is rather terrifying," Ceres felt a smirk twitch at her lips before her violet eyes moved to Atlas. 

"You know the drill,"

"The drill?" Pricus frowned, gold eyes moving to his younger brother. "What is she talking about?" 

"She wants me to get you off the train,"

"No, I'm not leaving without her," the older man argued immediately, his eyes narrowing at his younger brother and Ceres. 

"Yes you are," Ceres hissed, violet eyes narrowing. "You'll just get in the way," 

"Did I stutter? I'm not going," her jaw clenched in anger, Atlas looking between the pair before sighing, knowing what had to be done. 

"I'm sorry, Pricus," Atlas moved faster than Pricus could see, knocking him unconscious with the touch of his hand.

"I'm gonna take him," Ceres gave a nod, waiting for Atlas to take to the roof of the train cart before throwing Pricus' unconscious body up to Atlas, the pair vanishing from sight. 

"You remember what I told you," Ceres spoke softly, not looking back at her padawan. 

"Yes... master," Ahsoka didn't like the tone of voice the white haired woman had taken on but she wasn't going to argue. Ceres moved forward silently, sliding the door open, a relieved sigh leaving her lips when she found only Rhea in the cart. 

"Rhea," Ceres moved forward, a surprised gasp leaving her lips when her sister moved quickly towards her, a green saber Ceres had managed to look over, clutched tightly in her hands. Ahsoka moved her own green saber smoothly blocking the woman's attack. "Rhea, what are you doing?" She demanded, moving to push Ahsoka away from the woman, forcing her and her padawan to all but dance around the woman. 

"Rhea isn't here right now," she had stopped her slicing, taking up a stiff stance. "Though she does send her regards," Ceres' eyes flashed darkly, recognizing the force flowing through her sister as belonging to her brother. 

"Cronus," she growled lowly, a deep laugh echoing out of her sisters lips.

"Why are you doing this?" Rhea's head tilted, a brow quirking at the question. 

"I wonder, darling sister. What would make me want to engage you like this? Maybe I want to make us even. A life for a life? Or maybe, I just get enjoyment out of killing my lovely sisters," she twirled the saber absently, dark eyes moving from the furious Ceres to her padawan. "I see you were quick to take on another. Poor Zelda will be crushed when she realizes how easily you-," Ceres didn't let him finish, using the force to throw her sister back against the wall. 

"Let her go, Cronus, your fight is with me and we both know it." Cronus clicked his tongue, a smirk spreading across the beautiful face of Rhea. 

"You really want to play, darling twin? Leave the padawan here and follow me." Ceres glanced back to Ahsoka, her brother giving her no time to argue as he force jumped up and out of the train.

"I'm not staying here!"

"I know," Ahsoka could only smile, "but you must stay out of his range. As soon as he's away from her and releases her, I want you to grab her and scram." 

"But-," Ceres followed her brothers example, leaving Ahsoka to shake her head before waiting to allow her master to get a head start. Ceres felt her whole body freeze, her violet eyes moving up across the train cars, spotting her twin brother and older sister a train ahead of her. 

"This is so much better," Cronus spoke playfully, his voice distorted just as hers had been. "I'd rather fight you in this body, so I can properly enjoy your death." Her violet eyes hardened, narrowing at the black clad man, noting that his uniform had remained unchanged. Her wore a short sleeved black shirt with black gloves that went over his elbows on top. On his feet, over his armor were a pair of knee high black boots with shin guards on top of them. From there he wore a skirt (though she knew it wasn't really a skirt) like the one Rex wore. Over his shirt was armor that went to the middle of his stomach and over his shoulder, covering his neck as well before flowing into his helmet, which consisted of a smooth black metal that completely encompassed his head, her violet eyes moving from his helmet to his hand, which rested lightly on his saber. "You look surprised, what, did you not think this was something I was willing to do?" Ceres looked to Rhea, her eyes clouded and distant as they stared unseeing at the ground before them. 

"No, i guess what's surprised me is that you decided to bring me here, knowing how close you were to losing your life the last time," she could feel his anger through the force when she smirked. "Speaking of, hows the robo hand?" He extended his metal arm, a ball of lightening floating above his palm.

"Pretty great, thank you, though I think I can show you better than I can tell you," his saber ignited, casting a bright red glow across the cart. Ceres gave a nod in response, flicking her wrist down, igniting her duel sided black saber. "Ladies first," Ceres shot across the cart she stood on, racing to meet him in the middle of the one between them. Their sabers clashed, sparks flying as Ceres parried his swing, side stepping to avoid another swipe, Ceres spinning and twisting her saber before their blades clashed again. "Gotta be faster than that," he growled, Ceres' violet eyes briefly leaving his when his free hand moved. Rhea left the floor, her body jerking as she suddenly rushed at the pair, Ceres angling her saber up to block the swing. Cronus grinned, he and Rhea moving in perfect sync, dancing around Ceres quickly, her lips pulled into a tight line as she did her best to focus before she saw her opening. Ducking under Rheas swing, she was able to use the force and kick Cronus across two train lengths, Rhea being projected with him through their connection. 

"Gotta be faster than that," Ceres repeated his words, a taunting smile on her lips. Cronus growled lowly, his right hand snapping up in Rheas direction before pained screams left her lips. "Cronus!" Ceres shot forward, reaching out with force only to freeze when he used his other hand other hand to hold Rhea up in the air, a dark smirk spreading across his lips. 

"Don't move darling sister, or you'll be down another sibling," Ceres froze, looking between the sadistic man and their sister. "Now what to do... throw her off the train? Destroy her mind? So many options." He paused, his finger tapping on the chin of his helmet. "Or..." Ahsoka squeaked as Cronus whirled on her, Ceres feeling a rush on panic as Cronus moved towards her padawan, suddenly releasing his hold on their screaming sister. Ceres darted forward, grabbing Rhea in her arms before she could fall off the cart, the violet eyed woman staring blankly up at her. 

"Rhea," she felt something snap in her, a cold chill running up her spine as Ahsoka let out a scream of surprise. Ceres moved quickly, narrowly blocking the attack before force pushing Ashoka to Rhea. "Go, now!" Ceres weaved back, gasping when she realized she had nowhere to go, a groan leaving her lips as his blade grazed her side. She had wanted to scream but bit her lip, blood dripping down her chin and she quickly spun the blade, forcing Cronus to back off before their blades met once more, Ceres hissing in pain before she ducked under his arm, spinning her saber once more to attack and block just as quickly. 

"I've always hated stalemates," her dark eyes hardened at his words, the pair separating briefly. "Though I have always been exceptional at figuring out ways to flip the odds in my favor," Ceres' realized too late where his confidence had come from, her body moving faster than her mind. Ahsoka had gone against her orders, suddenly appearing near the Sith. Cronus turned, taking the padawan completely by surprise, his saber moving in an upward arch only for his blade to miss its intended target, instead the blade found itself in his twin sisters gut. 

"Master!" Ahsoka screamed, Ceres having force pushed her across the cart. Ceres coughed, blood coating her lips as Cronus raised the blade so he held her in the air. 

"See what i mean?" He smirked triumphantly, his eyes widening a fraction when Ceres began to laugh, blood falling from her lips and splattering his helmeted face. 

"Such a silly boy," her eyes opened, Cronus gasping when he found a pair of wild yellow eyes and burning black sclera looking down at him. He felt the crackling of the force too late, his blade closing on its own accord as Ceres' hand landed on his chest, a cry of pain leaving his lips as she blasted him with lightning. She landed on all fours, her body shaking, Ahsokas blue eyes widening when she realized it was because the white haired woman was laughing. The sound was hysterical and dark and for the first time since meeting her, Ahsoka felt afraid of Ceres. Afraid of the Sith that had ruled ruthlessly and murdered mercilessly. Ceres pushed herself to her feet, lightning flickering around her as her saber floated towards her, the laughter of a mad woman dancing around her as she darted towards the man who had kidnapped her sister and tried to kill her padawan. She had expected to see the smooth black metal of his helmet but felt something settle in her stomach like a rock when her eyes landed on the face of her twin. His platinum blond hair was a mess atop his head, nothing like the normal pompadour he wore, spilling into his equally glowing yellow eyes. Freckles splatted across his narrow slightly upturned nose, spilling across his high cheek bones. A couple flickered down from his nose, one sitting above the bow of his full chapped lips and one below the left corner of his lips. Despite the darkness brewing inside of her, demanding justice and revenge, she found herself hesitating as she looked at her own face, the face of her twin, as a stranger. His lips were pulled back in a sneer and his glowing yellow eyes held a hardness that she had only seen on his face once. 'The day he killed Thiea,' she barely had let the thought pass when he was on his feet, his saber piercing through her flesh a second time, this time slightly below her ribs. She briefly heard Ahsoka scream her name but the burning white pain and the blazing darkness in her had pushed her too far. Her saber blazed to life, tearing through the shoulder of the arm that held the saber in her abdomen. Cronus screamed in fury, Ceres landing flat on her back. 

"You bitch!" He seethed, Ahsoka hurriedly crossing to her master. "My other arm? Are you fucking kidding me!? You should just-," Ahsoka gasped as she felt the force snap, the white haired man falling silent. The padawan panicked for a beat before she realized she could see the steady rise and fall of the mans chest. 

"Master, You-you have to get up," Ahsoka had told herself she wouldn't stutter but looking into the blazing yellow eyes of a Sith had her feeling conflicted. 'Especially when those eyes belong to my master,' Ceres pushed herself shakily to her feet, Aurra bringing the ship smoothly over to them, allowing Ahsoka to half drag half carry her master off the train and away from the white haired man that had pushed her over the edge. 

"Your eyes," 

"Ceres!" Aurra had rushed towards the pair, Atlas having taken over piloting, both padawan and bounty hunter ignoring Pricus' statement about the young woman's eyes. "We need to get her to a medical facility immediately and her," she bit back the rest of her sentence, laying Ceres down on a cot in the back of the ship, her blood spilling everywhere. "This is going to hurt," Ahsoka watched as Aurra grabbed several wraps of bandages, deciding the best thing to do would be to slow/stop the bleeding given their minimal medical supplies. "Ceres, can you hear me," the yellow eyed woman had fallen silent, eyes staring at something in the distance before they moved in attempts to focus on the pale skinned bounty hunter. "Ahsoka, I'll need your help," the padawan didn't hesitate to help Aurra lift Ceres as they wrapped her quickly and tightly, Ceres not making a sound as they worked. 

"What's wrong with her," Pricus spoke up from the door way, concern written across his face. Aurra looked up, her lips pressed into a tight line, hoping the Jedi in front of her would have an idea. 

"I don't know," Aurra could hear the fear in the younger woman's voice, her blue eyes moving to meet the glowing green eyes of Rhea's husband. "We just need to hurry and get her and Rhea to the Republic." 

"Rhea," Ceres spoke softly, yellow eyes moving from the bounty hunter to her apprentice. "Is she, is she here? Is she alright?" Whatever had held her master seemed to have left as soon as she spoke the woman's name. 

"Yes, she's on the ship. We'll be back to the resolute in no time, you just have to hold on till then, okay master?" Ceres blinked once than twice, the adrenaline that had pushed her to attack her brother and fueled the lightening to her finger tips had dissipated and had been replaced by a screeching pain, a cry of agony leaving her lips at the sudden intensity of it all. "Master!" Ahsoka cried out, the woman withering in agony. "You have to help her!" Ahsoka cried, looking to the helpless bounty hunter. 

"Atlas!" Pricus called, moving quickly to take the pilot seat so his brother could charge back. 

"What are you doing?" Ahsoka started but fell silent when the blond placed his hands on her masters head and she fell silent, yellow eyes rolling back in her head. 

"She should remain unconscious until we arrive on your ship and she's able to seek medical help," Ahsoka shifted slightly as they exited light-speed, her legs carrying her out of the room that held her master to where Pricus sat.

"Now, if you wouldn't mind, please tell your idiot master you're with us so he doesn't blow us up." 

"Snips?" Ahsoka felt a sob rise in her chest, tears burning in her blue eyes as she stepped forward, taking the com in her hand and holding it to her lips.

"Master, you-you have to hurry,"

"Ahsoka, what's the matter? Are you hurt? And where's Ceres?" Ahsoka sniffled,

"She's really hurt Master and... it's all my fault."


	12. Like I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Local Sith has an emotional melt down and finds comfort in her new friends.

Ahsoka stood silently in the council chambers, her master along with Obi Wan, Rex, and Cody standing behind her, her blue eyes focused on the ground before her. She hadn't wanted to report what she had seen but knew now that them seeing the change in her master was inevitable, the glowing merciless yellow eyes from the train flashing across her mind. 

"Troubles you, something does, padawan Tano, a burden you carry that is not your own." Ahsoka took in a shaky breath, hoping that what she was about to reveal wouldn't cost her masters position 'or her life'. Stepping forward, she took a shaky breath, blue eyes finding those of master Plo's. Despite not knowing what had happened, Plo offered her unwavering support, a firm nod of his head being all she needed to speak. 

"While Master Black and I were on our mission, I found out some information I believe the council would be interested in." She looked over her shoulder to her master, his dark blue eyes trained intently on her. She had wanted to run it by him before she came here but given the turn of events that she was able to tell her master and Obi wan, Obi wan decided that it would be best to immediately report in, Ceres' blood still on her uniform.

"Of course, Padawan Tano, why don't you tell us what you saw?" Obi wan crossed his legs from where he sat, having moved ahead to sit with the council members, blue eyes moving to Anakin, Cody, and Rex. Anakin knew who Ceres was, at least, who she really was but the council had agreed that their men and anyone who wasn't part of the council didn't need to know. 'The daughter of Count Dooku,' 

"The mechanic Ceres had intended on visiting turned out to be her older sister, Rhea. We traveled to Endo Prime, like intended but upon arrival discovered that her brother, a Sith who I assume has been working for Count Dooku in the shadows, had kidnapped Rhea. We were able to track down Rheas location and eith the help of Masters brother in law, we were able to successfully save Rhea, the man telling Ceres that he had taken her in hopes of killing them both. Ceres and her brother fought and during their fight I discovered that Ceres is...," she paused, knowing they would find out sooner rather than later but still hesitating in betraying her master. "Is a true Sith," Mace Windus dark eyes narrowed, having assumed that despite her place as a spy, she would be forced to complete her training and become a true Sith to appease her father. 'And from the look of things, the others did too,' the only member of the council looking surprised being Obi Wan. 

"Aware, we are, of the darkness in her heart." Ahsokas brows arched in confusion, looking back to her master for direction. Anakin's lips pressed into a thin line but he didn't move to argue with the council, having decided he'd confront Ceres about it later. 

"That's why we paired her with Young Anakin and Master Kenobi, so they could keep an eye on her and help guide her down the right path though, if what you're saying is true, we will have to reevaluate the freedoms we have given her." Ahsoka frowned, Anakin stepping up next to her.

"But why would you hide this from us? If you had reason to believe that she shouldn't be trusted, why would you allow her to join the order again and become active in our military? You'd be putting us and our men in danger!" Mace glared, dark eyes moving to Obi wan to see if he would speak to his old padawan first. 'I guess not,' 

"Because what she did for the council and because despite our reason to believe she's a Sith, she has done nothing but repeatedly prove her loyalty to us." Anakins jaw clenched, stormy blue eyes moving to his old master. His mouth opened to demand answers, to understand when Mace spoke once more. "Captain Rex, do you believe that Ceres has intentionally put you or any of your men in harms way? Or done anything to show her loyalty doesn't belong to us?" Rex looked to his General, a look of hesitation on his face before, anakin offered him an affirmative nod. With a sigh, the Captain removed his helmet and clipped it to his hip. 

"General Black is effective and level headed, balancing out General Skywalker very well. The men look up to and trust her. I had had my own reservations about the new general but she proved herself on Naboo with the blue virus epidemic. She risked life and limb to save our men and our leader, Commander Tano." Rex looked to Ahsoka who looked relieved to hear that he had something positive to say. "I also think that constant surveillance would be overkill, given that she doesn't wander far from any of us. The only reason we have any of the intel that was gathered was because she opted to bring Ahsoka with her, not because you had to force the decision on her." Mace arched a fine dark brow, doing his best to not smirk at his clearly displeased general. 

"So what you're saying is that you trust Ceres?" Rex forced his face to be impassive despite how much he wanted to glare at the General. It was clear Mace wanted Ceres to succeed, given that he was her old master, and was willing to put him in an uncomfortable position with his general to do so. 'Not to mention all the shit she has said to me,' blinking he realized he had taken too long to speak. 

"Yes, sir," he finally relented, looking to a hopeful Ahsoka, "I do trust General Black'." 'At least, I trust her abilities,' he added more for himself. Yoda nodded at his words, several council members, ones that Rex realized were close to Ceres, looked relieved. 

"Good, well than it seems that it's settled, Ceres will continue being General of the 501st alongside anakin until we have reason to either promote her or demote her. Now, where is young Ceres?" Plo spoke gently, looking between Ahsoka and the rest.

"She's at the temple, recovering from her fight with her brother. She was," she couldn't finish the sentence, hands balling into tight fists, knowing her master had suffered because of her inability to listen. 

"She took two saber wounds to her abdomen. Kix took care of her to the best of his ability but wasn't able to do anything for her sister besides make her comfortable. It would seem her brother did some serious damage to her mind," Ahsoka sighed, Rex reaching forward and squeezing her shoulder.  
"The healers are doing the best they can but.. there doesn't seem to be any changes so far. Ceres on the other hand will surely make a full recovery." The room fell silent, Mace running a hand over his head in frustration. 

"Is there anything else you need to report," the bald man looked between both master and padawan as he spoke. 

"No, masters, though if I could be excused, I would like to visit Master Black." Plo felt a smile tug at his lips, knowing with all his heart that Ahsoka would be an amazing Jedi Knight and Master. 

"Of course, Ahsoka, make sure she's getting all the rest she is suppose to. If she's anything like she use to be, it's going to be quite the hassle keeping her in bed." Mace and Yoda chuckled at that, knowing first hand how much the white haired woman hated being 'treated like a child' and 'missing all the action'. 

"Thank you, masters," she turned on her heel, smoothly slipping out of the room, both her master and Rex lingering behind at the request of Obi Wan. Ahsoka made her way through the temple, nodding to some younglings as they passed with Master Jocasta, the older woman explaining the history of the Jedi and the temple they stood in. "Master," she nodded in greeting, flashing a forced smile to the young ones before finally picking up pace, only to stop in front of the white haired woman's room in the hall of healing. Rocking back and forth, Ahsoka sighed, blue eyes pinching shut.

"Padawan Tano, here to see Anakin?" Ahsoka looked up to see a grinning Kit Fisto, the green skinned man coming to stand before her. 

"Wrong master," Master Fisto chuckled at this, knowing full well that that left only his favorite troublesome Dooku. 

"Ah, young Ceres? I'm surprised she ended up here. In all her time as a padawan she only ended up here when Anakin or her brother convinced her to do something... ill advised." He chuckled, a frown marring his face when he realized that the young padawan didn't share in his amusement. He arched a brow, noting how Ahsoka fidgeted under the masters stare, a light bulb seemingly going off in the older mans head. "Ah, you believe you were at fault for her injuries?" 

"I don't think, I know," Ahsoka dismissed, blue eyes flashing. "I didn't listen to her and now she's here," her eyes narrowed in anger at the floor, wishing she had been smart enough to follow the simple directions she had been given. A warm hand on her shoulder pulled her gaze up, Kit offering her a kind smile.

"Whatever you think is your fault and is weighing you down has already been forgiven. Ceres is your master, Ahsoka, nothing is more important to a master than keeping their padawan safe, no matter what some masters might tell you." Ahsoka sighed, unconvinced but knowing that the green skinned man wouldn't leave without her entering her masters room. "Now go to her," giving a nod, she sighed once more, hand dropping to the pad of the door, blue eyes moving to the master. With a final shooing motion, Ahsoka pressed the hand pad, the door hissing open to reveal an... empty room. 

"Master," Ahsoka moved across the room to the connected bathroom, knocking on the door only to find it empty. "Where did she go-,"

"How's she doing Snips," her comm beeped, Anakins voice floating over the device. With a final glance around the room, Ahsoka raised the device to her lips. 

"She's not here, Master but there's no way she's been dismissed already." Silence followed, Ahsoka exiting the room before,

"Just keep calm Snips I have Obi wan and Rex looking for her as well. Where have you all checked?" 

"Just her room so far, do you know what room number her sister is in? Maybe she went there?" 

"Rex is on his way there now, Obi wan and I are on our way to the launch pad." Ahsokas brows cinched in confusion.

"Launch Pad? Why would she be there?" She knew the answer but still needed to ask. Despite everything that the council said and their supposed faith in her, they still didn't trust her. 

"We need to be sure, Ahsoka, it has nothing to do with who Ceres is or who any of her previous... associates are." Ahsokas jaw clenched before opening, a tyrant of furious insults burning on her tongue only for Rex to cut her off. 

"That'll be unnecessary, sirs, I've found her, in her sisters room. She doesn't look like she's doing well," 

"I'm on my way now, Rexer, Master find a healer and have them report." Ahsoka would have smiled at the whining her master did at being bossed around by his padawan but she was focused, prioritizing her masters health over everything else. 'I won't let her down again,'

Rex stood in the doorway of Rhea's room, honey eyes focused on the pair of white haired women. Ceres was leaned against the bacta tank Rhea floated in, her normally vibrant violet eyes shut. She looked to be sleeping, which would be considered good if it wasn't for the fact that she was so far from her designated healing room. Making his way hesitantly over to the white haired woman he knelt down, reaching out to touch her silvery locks, a brow arching when he realized it was uneven, like someone untrained took a pair of child scissors to it. Ceres stirred, his gloved fingers barely grazing her hair before she hissed in pain, hand dropping to her stomach.

"You're bleeding through your bandages," Ceres laughed at that, focusing the force where her wounds were with her eyes still pinched shut. She could feel her flesh knitting together, Kix having taken care of the more serious parts of the wound, making her job easy. Exhaling through her teeth, Ceres gave a short, humorless laugh. 

"Lightsaber wounds are the absolute worst," her eyes opened, a gasp leaving the captains lips when their eyes met. "Ah shit," she grumbled, breaking eye contact with the blond, "they're yellow, aren't they?" She didn't wait for him to respond, one moment Rex was kneeling before his general and the next he was in a pile across the room on the floor. Rex groaned, honey eyes opening to first search for his helmet and second to find the white haired woman. Thankfully his helmet laid on the ground nearby unharmed by the woman's attack while Ceres pushed herself unceremoniously to her feet, a sudden rush of vertigo causing her to stumble, her right hand shooting up to stable herself against the bacta tank. 

"General-," Rex moved to his feet, taking a handful of steps toward the unwell woman only for his body to become rooted to the floor. 

"Stay away, clone," she all but hissed, yellow eyes flashing dangerously. "I don't need your help," and then she was on the floor, an irritated groan leaving her lips once more. 

"Please, just let me help you, your body needs time to heal, time you aren't giving it." Rex's body froze again, Ceres looking up from the ground to lock eyes with him. 

"Why would you help me? We both know what my eyes mean. You were just going to go tattle to Anakin, weren't you?" Her eyes narrowed in distrust, a frown stretching across her lips when Rex's com beeped. 

"Did you find her," Anakins worried voice floated through the room. She smirked then, as if to say she had won but Rex only shook his head in response. 

"Please, the council already knows what you are, there would be no reason for me to-,"

"They know?" Rex almost fell over at the sudden release of control on his body, Ceres' brows cinching in confusion. "How would they-," the fight with her brother flickered through her mind, Ahsokas blue eyes wide with fear and panic. "Ahsoka...," 

"No, they knew before she said anything. They had assumed from the position you held in the separatist army that you would have completed your Sith training." Ceres laughed, hard, shaking her head as Rex closed the space between them, holding out his left hand to help her to her feet. 

"Phenomenal, I just damaged Anakins perfect little sidekick for no reason. Awesome," Rex kept close to the frowning woman, exhaustion evident in her glowing yellow eyes. 

"Why are you so different with me?" Rex glowered, frowning when his general looked away. "Gen-," 

"It seems they're already on their way here," she dismissed, the door before them hissing open to reveal her favorite padawan, her idiotic Master, and Obi Wan. "Fancy seeing you here," she joked, Ahsoka awkwardly lingering behind as Anakin and Obi wan stepped closer. 

"What are you doing out of bed? Do you know how much you made me, us, worry?" Obi wan arched a brow at Anakins slip up but didn't question or comment on it, focusing his attention on Ceres and Rex. 'They seem awfully... tense,' Ceres missing the look that Rex and Obi wan shared as she threw a glance over her shoulder.

"I have no idea," she deadpanned, Anakin glowering at her obvious mocking. Softening, Ceres turned her attention to Obi wan, the crestfallen expression on his face telling her all she needed to know. "She isn't any better, is she?" Obi wan sighed, sharing a look with anakin before the blue eyed pair looked back to her.

"No, I'm sorry, the healers are doing everything they can but... it's going to take time." Ceres forced her face to remain passive despite how much her eyes burned. 

"Ah," is all she could manage, Rex squeezing her shoulders he was holding to support her in comfort. Pinching her eyes shut to hold herself together she offered the trio in front of her a forced smile. "At least they're doing their best, right?" Ceres brows knitted together as Ahsoka moved from behind the pair of generals to her, wrapping her arms around her waist, her nose brushing Ceres cheek as she turned her face into the older girls neck.

"I'm so sorry, Master," Ceres, who had briefly tensed at the embrace allowed herself to mold to Ahsoka, holding the younger girl tightly to her chest. "I should have listened to you and maybe Rhea would be better and you wouldn't have gotten hurt..." 

"My sweet 'Soka, what are you talking about? None of this is your fault," Ahsoka stepped back, putting distance in between them in attempts to restart their argument, her mouth opening only to be stopped. "No, this isn't a discussion or up for debate. I chose to bring you with, despite knowing that... that Cronus would be there. I should have seen through him but I was blinded by anger and fear of failing those around me again and faced an adversary that i knew to be underhanded and manipulative. I should have never put you in a situation like that." Ahsoka knew trying to argue with the head strong woman wouldn't do her well, accepting her defeat with a sigh, her blue eyes narrowed in confusion as they fell on her snowy hair. 

"Master, what happened to your hair?" Ceres opened her mouth only to close it, her mind moving to the incident that had occurred when she found her sister. 

Ceres released another sigh of relief, having crept out of her room, sneaking past several random Jedi who were making their way around the temple. She had successfully avoided everyone, though she had briefly panicked when she noticed Master Jocasta and a bucketful of younglings trailing after her. Two of the younglings, a dark haired boy and his galaxy eyed friend had spotted her, the galaxy eyed child opening his mouth to say something to the master only for the dark haired boy to stop him, recognizing the slashing motion she made across her throat as a 'don't tattle on me' gesture. His friend didn't look happy but the boy merely pointed discreetly at the saber on her hip, the green skinned child making an O shape with his mouth before flashing her a smile as the group was led away. Ceres found herself reminded of her and Anakin, the pair mirroring their personalities well. 'The golden days,' her mind moved to her sister, to the memories they had shared before quickly shaking her head. 'Theia is dead, Rhea isn't, you need to focus.' She pushed off the wall she was leaned against, reaching with the force to find her sisters room before continuing on her way. It was rather far from her own room but she assumed that was because of condition her sister was in. The seriousness of it all. Sighing, she ran a hand through her snowy locks before coming to a stop before her sisters room. Ceres was never one to hesitate but she felt her body freezing, her arms numbly moving from their place at her side to press the panel that would open the door. Stepping inside the once dimly lit room brightened, Ceres having switched the light on to find herself staring at her older sister. 'She looks peaceful,' she couldn't help but think though if the force told her anything, it was that the thought wasn't true. Making her way across the room she stopped before the tank, her right hand moving to rest on the glass as she focused on her sister. The pain she felt was immediate and all consuming, a pained gasp leaving her lips as she pressed deeper into her sisters psyche, Ceres realizing what her brother had done. 'Making her relive her worst memories and convincing her brain that her worst fears had come true.' She released her mind when a particularly painful family memory surfaced. Theias death and the funeral that followed had damaged the family to the point of no return. Shaking her head, she risked a glance back up at the bacta tank, finding the face of Theia there instead of her own reflection. Yellow eyes widening, she stumbled back, a panic she hadn't felt in a long time burning to the surface of her mind. She looked too much like her. Too much. And the more she looked like her the more she would see her, think about her. Igniting her saber she raised it to her hair and started hacking away at it. Several clumps hit the floor before the putrid smell of burning hair caused her to gag. After a handful of dry heaves, Ceres slid down the tank, allowing her yellow eyes to pinch shut as she leaned her head against the glass. She knew she had put too much stress on her body, the familiar smell of iron wafting over her and combining with the smell of burnt hair. She made a small gesture with her hand, moving the stinky hair away from herself before her body decided she needed rest immediately. She could clearly remember looking up at the peaceful face of her sister before waking up to find Rex before her, worry written across his handsome face. 

Ceres shook her head, having been just as displeased than as she was now at thinking that Rex was handsome. 

"I guess I just wanted a hair cut and my doped up brain seemed to think I could handle the job by myself. Clearly, I could not," Anakin shook his head at her words, a smile tugging at his lips that didn't seem to be shared by his captain. Instead Rex looked unconvinced but clearly had decided against pushing the matter, likely knowing that Ceres opening up about the topic to anyone, let alone him, was extremely unlikely. 

"And that seemed like a good idea to you?" Ceres pouted at the teasing tone Obi wan spoke in, recognizing from the way that he looked at her that he knew she hadn't been telling the truth. 

"Aren't we suppose to be nice to the wounded?" She huffed, casting a glance in Ahsokas direction in hopes of receiving help. Shaking her head, Ahsoka took the place of Rex as Ceres' support beam, turning to look at her master. 

"I'm going to take Ceres back to her room. We can have the healers look her over and see if she's good to be released. If not, I'm sure they'll give me a time frame and then we can focus on your hair." Ahsoka tugged lightly at one of the shorter strains, Ceres flushing lightly as she swatted the girls hand away.

"Traitor," she whined half heartedly, sharing a smile with the grinning padawan before turning her attention back to Rex. "Do you have clippers you use for your hair that I can borrow?" Rex gave an affirmative nod, looking to his general. Skywalker offered him a nod of dismissal before Rex slipped from the room, gold eyes lingering on Ceres as he exited the room. "I guess we should be getting back to my room. I'm sure the healers aren't going to be happy that I slipped off." Obi wan grinned, having informed Ceres' keeper that she had slipped off. 

"No he won't be," Ceres pouted before childishly sticking her tongue out at Obi wan for obviously tattling on her. Ahsoka grinned at this, tugging her master out of the room. The walk back was silent, Ahsoka not so discreetly glancing over at her silent master every so often. 

"Something on your mind, Soka?" The togruta flushed, holding her master as she sat down on her bed. 

"I can tell how unbalanced you are and... I'm worried about you. I don't want you to fall to the darkside," Ceres grinned, catching Ahsokas hand and tugging her down onto her bed, the pair laying back with their legs dangling off the side of the mattress. "I can see it in you, the darkness, burning in your heart. I know you work hard to contain it and not let it control you but..."

"But it's who I am," Ahsokas eyes widened at the finality of her words. "I'm not a Jedi, Ahsoka. I'm not some white knight that's been passing themselves off as the villain. I am the antagonist of my own story and I am happy with that fact but that doesn't mean that I would ever betray you, that I would allow myself that... pleasure of allowing the darkness to swallow me whole. I know who and what I need to be but I also know who I am now and the shortcomings that come with it." Ceres sighed, "I know my own heart and even if it's dark and others find it difficult to trust me because of it, I trust me because I have people like you worth fighting for. People who mean the galaxy to me and people who make me feel like this, this is the right side for me, even if it goes against everything that I am. This is where I belong, dark heart and all," Ahsokas blue eyes opened, having pinch shut during her speech. 

"Aren't you worried?" The white haired woman arched a brow in confusion. "That they wont trust or that they'll try to get you removed? What if they send you away and I'm stuck with just skyguy again?" She tried to joke though the smile she forced to her lips didn't reach her eyes. 

"Trust me, they can try all they want but I have several Jedi masters behind me and even if they didn't support me, I have the one man that out ranks them all in my corner." Her brows cinched in confusion, "the chancellor, Ahsoka, the chancellor." 

"How do you know him? I thought he became chancellor after your family defected?" Ceres yawned softly, reaching up to rub under her eyes. 

"My Mother. She and Obi wan tended to get the 'negotiator' end of the stick. She spent a lot of time amongst the senate and it's members and Palpatine took a shine to her. Whenever a Jedi guide was required, he'd call her in. I haven't had really any chances to speak with him since my return but... I'm sure he'd have my back on this." 

"Good, i'd hate to lose my favorite master," the pair shared a smile only to be interrupted by their blond haired captain.

"I wouldn't let the general hear you say that, Commander," Ahsoka jumped, bumping her head on the handrails of the hospital bed, the younger girl groaning in pain. 

"Smooth, Captain," Rex at least had the decency to look slightly ashamed though he couldn't help but grin at the stink eye the commander sent his way. "Ready to help give me a hair cut?" 

"Me, sir," Rex seemed more than a little surprised, watching the white haired woman swing herself quickly to her feet before grabbing the bed to steady herself. 

"Of course, what, did you think Ahsoka had the experience to do this? Come on," Ceres directed him to the bathroom, Ahsoka calling out to tell them she was going to fetch the healer who was suppose to have joined them in her room. Rex stood behind her as she stood in front of the mirror, a frown marring her face as she tugged on the short strains of hair. "I want you to even out the sides and I'll cut the top once you've done that. Sound simple enough?" She asked, taking a seat on the toilet seat so she had her back facing him and her front facing the wall. 

"Yes, General," Ceres hummed in approval, reaching up to hold the longer hair out of the way while he went to town buzzing her hair. Rex remained silent though he had wanted to question her. Why had she run off despite her injury and why did she look unsurprised when General Kenobi told her the news of her sister. "Done," he said instead of the words burning on his tongue. Ceres swung her legs over the toilet, Rex grabbing her arm to steady her when she swayed. Frowning at Rex and the weakness of her body, she tugged her arm away, looking up at herself in the mirror. Reaching down into the kit Rex had brought along with his clippers, she pulled out a pair of scissors. Reaching up she started cutting the long hair, Rex remaining silent as she made quick work of her hair before she sighed, running her hand through the longer top and over the soft buzzed hair.

"So, what do you think?" Ceres turned to him, yellow eyes watching his face intently for any signs of dishonesty. "I know it's super different but I guess I've always thought having my hair styled like this would be good for battle and then maybe I won't-," she paused, having realized what she was about to add as she rambled. 'Rex doesn't need to know that i see my dead sister every time i look at my reflection.' Rex opened his mouth to respond but an excited squeal cut him off. 

"I love it, Master," Ceres grinned brightly down at Ahsoka. "It really suits your face shape and personality," 

"Let me guess, it's short, impatient, and can't follow simple directions like stay in your bed so you don't rip your stomach open or just let me know if you need anything." Ceres flushed, allowing her yellow eyes move to the ever frowning face of Atlas. "The council assigns me to look after you because they think you'll listen to and hear you are. Not. Fucking. Listening. To. Me!" Ahsoka giggled at the blonds clear displeasure, waiting for the white haired young woman to come out of the bathroom. 

"I see the council has already put you to work, Lassy," his dark eyes narrowed at her grinning face. "Let me guess, they'll only let you have your lightsaber back if you promise to be their personal healing bitch." Atlas ignored her teasing, dark eyes falling to her blood cover shirt with a frown. 

"Sit," Ceres obeyed, plopping down on the bed before Atlas stepped forward, tugging her shirt up. 

"I'll just be taking my leave," Rex spoke up, Ceres having forgotten that he was still in the room. "General, Commander," Ahsoka winked playfully at him, having seen his gold eyes look anywhere but at the half naked General.

"It looks like everything has healed nicely though I'm sure that's because you decided to heal yourself, despite me telling you not to," he huffed. "And for your information, I volunteered my services. It would seem Pricus and I will be staying on this planet till Rhea wakes. I'll be working here in the temple while Pricus helps in the... mechanical side of things." Ceres giggled at that, her hand moving to her stomach as a sudden pain ripped through her. "Just because it's healed doesn't mean it isn't going to be tender. I want you to take it easy the next three days. Soft foods only, no physical strain, and no picking fights with anyone, especially my brother. Besides that, I think you're good to go. No need to try to keep you here when I know you'll just sneak off when you think I'm not watching." Ahsoka giggled, Ceres' cheeks flushing brightly at the blonds blatant teasing. 

"Well now that I've been thoroughly run through the wringer, I think I'm ready for a shower and some food. Whattya say, Ahsoka, wanna join me before the council pages me?" 

"Of course, Master, ill let Skyguy know what we're up to so he doesn't think we've run away," Ceres grinned at her words, watching the padawan slip out of the room. 

"Ceres," her yellow eyes pinched shut, knowing that Atlas' had had more to say to her. "Whatever you're trying to do to Rhea, you need to stop. It isn't good for you to push yourself or put yourself through it. She's already suffering, I know she wouldn't want you to suffer too." She forced herself to remain neutral, offering her brother in law a nod of her head before exiting the room after her padawan. Ahsoka began speaking, filling her in on what happened with the council, likely to ease her masters nerves but the white haired woman was miles away. 'I'm not going to let her suffer,' she told herself, already deciding that she would need to pay a visit to the temple library to see what she could do to help Rhea. 'She's all I have left of my family and I won't lose her to him like I lost Theia.' With those words and a hardened resolve, Ceres fell into a light conversation with Ahsoka, her mind never once wavering from her goal.


	13. Hear Me Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ceres struggles to find an answer to her problems.  
> Master Jocasta tries to help.

The words blurred across the page, Ceres' groaning as she leaned back and pinched her eyes shut. Several books laid scattered around her on the table while others sat on the floor around her, having been discarded when she realized they were of no use to her. Releasing an irritated sigh, she opened her eyes to continue her research when Master Jocasta came into view. 'Kriffling Hell,' she felt her lips twist into a frown, knowing what the woman was about to say. 

"Didn't I tell you to go get some rest, Ceres?" Ceres forced her mind to clear, steadying her emotions before responding to the older displeased Jedi. 

"I did," the older woman arched a brow, clearly not believing a word. 'So much for coming off as convincing,' she felt her lips twist into a frown, hating that she had, apparently, been so easily caught in the lie. 

"Your face tells me otherwise," her eyes scrunched in confusion, reaching up absently to touch her face, only to hiss when her finger tips brushed below her eyes. "They're quite pronounced, especially for someone your age. How long has it been? 3 days or has it been the full week that your padawan and Anakin have been gone?" 'They've already been gone for a week?' Her brows cinched in confusion, remembering that they had been sent to Ryloth to help break the blockade around the planet. 'I thought they had only left a day or two ago...' Ceres blinked in confusion, watching as the books around her began to float away, taking their places back on the shelves she had found them on. 

"Master, i need those," she squeaked out, hands moving to try and stop the woman but the master Jedi wasn't about to hear it. Stepping closer, her hand closed around the book in her hands, giving it a final tug as she stepped away with it, the thick dark book floating across the library. 

"I know the knowledge you seek, young one but just because you read how to do something does not mean you can safely put it into practice. The only Jedi that lives that could heal what was so carelessly broken is Asteria Black." Ceres' yellow eyes narrowed at the table before her. 

"Don't you think I know that?" She hadn't meant to snap at the older woman yet she found herself so furious. "She's always excelled at fixing the mental injuries Jedi and other force users inflict yet she never thought to teach anyone but Rhea those skills. And now Rheas in a coma and Asteria has joined the separatists. What else can I do but try and find an answer in these books? It's not like I can go to her or anything. She's a separatist!" Jocasta sighed, placing a withered hand gently on the teary eyed young woman's shoulder. 

"I believe you know a rather temperamental Council member that could offer you assistance in your endeavors. All you have to do is ask," her eyes narrowed at her feet, a frown marring her face. She hadn't wanted to ask him, let alone involve the council at all given that she was suppose to be detached and emotionless. 'Yet they know that you're a Sith,' her fingers brushed her temple, yellow eyes closing. 'Maybe they'll understand,' though it was much more likely that they wouldn't. Sighing, she rubbed her aching eyes, pushing herself to her feet.

"I'll think about it, now, it looks like I'll be taking your advice, Master." She bowed lightly to the librarian before slipping out of the library and to her own room. Taking a quick shower she started dressing, smearing lotion across her skin before her after shower ritual was interrupted. "Ceres," she spoke into the commlink, a small smile twitching at her lips when the person who called for her spoke.

"Hello master! Master Kenobi and Sky guy require your presence in the command center," Ceres hummed in approval, grabbing her armor and slipping it on. Reaching up, she pressed a sensor on her neck, activating the helmet. 

"I'm on my way," she grinned as her hand absently ran over the now repaired helmet. Pricus had fixed it while she was in the temple healing, knowing that she would likely need it sooner rather than later. 'Speaking of,' she frowned, having realized she hadn't seen him since they had been on the train. 'Atlas did say he had taken a position within the GAR. Maybe he's just busy,' 'too busy to visit the woman he claims to love.' Ceres shook her head, forcing the anger she felt towards the older man down. She couldn't seem unbalanced when she arrived on the bridge or she'd never hear the end of it. Leaning back, her yellow eyes pinched shut, a soft sigh leaving her lips before the elevator dinged, the doors opening before her.

"Ceres," her yellow eyes opened to find the man who had just been on her mind standing before her, a frown marring his tan face. "I didn't realize you were out of the temple yet," Ceres rolled her eyes in response, her temper that she had just told herself she would control flaring at his 'observations'. 

"Really? That's crazy given that I was dismissed over a week ago and Rhea was moved to my now unoccupied room. You would know that if you, you know, visited her." Pricus' dark eyes narrowed, his jaw clenched and his hands balled. "Oh, did I hit a nerve?" She taunted, unable to let go of the anger burning in her chest. 

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Pricus growled, stepping closer to the smirking white haired woman. "You know what? Why don't we rewind for a moment here? Theia? Dead, because of you and your weakness. Rhea? Comatose, because of you and your selfishness. Cronus, missing two arms and possibly dead because you lack any form of balance in your life. You left him on that train to-," Ceres crossed the small elevator in two steps, her hands wrapping tightly around Pricuses neck, yellow eyes burning with rage. 

"You stupid bitch," she hissed, Pricus chuckling, her jaw clenched as her hands tightened around his throat. 

"You know, you're just like him, I don't see the point in pretending you're not." Her arms shook from the restraint she was forcing on her body, every fiber in her being screaming for her to snap his neck then and there. Her teeth ground together painfully as she was finally able to will her body to let go, Pricus gasping on the ground below her, a dark smirk finding its way onto her lips. Pricus laughed, watching the rage dance across the young woman's eyes as she stood before him. "This is what i mean, Ceres. You try so hard to be in control and what does it get you? Nothing but pain and confusion. We both know the republic will fall yet here you are on their side. What do you think you'll gain? Redemption? A clean slate? Theia's blood is on your hands as much as it's on Cronus' as is the blood of all those republic dogs you've killed. Nothing you do will change who and what you are. Now why don't you do both of us a favor and stop pretending already." Ceres' yellow eyes moved to Pricus', the mans smile only growing when she took a step closer to his seated form. He was ready to make the sacrifice, to prove to the Jedi and the republic that she hadn't changed, that she was still the murderer she had always been. With a wave of her right hand, Pricus felt the slightest of pains before his eyes rolled back in his head, the irritating man falling unconscious. Leaning over, she pressed the button that Pricus had to have pressed for the elevator to stop, the white haired woman stepping out without even casting another glance in the unconscious mans direction. Making her way down the hall she stopped the first trooper she saw, Ceres realizing that it was none other than Fives, the number 5 tattoo being the first thing Ceres' found herself looking at. 

"Good morning, General," Ceres felt a small smile slide across her lips, unable to resist the stupidly flirtatious smile the dark haired man had fixed her with. "Did you miss-," his words seemed to hitch in his throat when his gold eyes finally locked with hers, the once warm violet eyes now a deep mesmerizing yellow. "What happened to your eyes?" It didn't take a rocket scientist to see the gears turning quickly in the mans head, the realization of what her eyes meant for her causing him to take a step back. 

"Fives," she grabbed his hand before he could move too far from her, a small frown marring her lips. "Calm down, you don't have to rush off to find the cavalry. I was wearing colored contacts because I wanted to avoid this," she gestured between them with her free hand, her yellow eyes moving from the handsome idiots face to the ground between them. "I'm sorry if I startled you," reaching out, Fives used the hand she wasn't holding to turn her face towards him, a dark brow arched. 

"Don't apologize, I was just... surprised. I know what eyes like those normally mean for force users and was more worried something had happened to you." She hmm'd in response, playfully swatting his hand away from her face and releasing her hold on his other one. "Plus, it's not like they take away from that pretty face of yours," groaning Ceres shook her head, being reminded of why Fives held such a large place in her heart. 

"You are such a pain," he chuckled at her playfulness but found himself unable to look away from her odd eyes. Huffing, Ceres reached back and activated her helmet, hiding her face from the grinning idiot before her. Blinking to clear her mind, she remembered why she had stopped the trooper in the first place. "I need you to send a medic over to the elevator. Pricus fainted, I'm assuming from exhaustion, and I didn't really wanna drag him to the med bay." Fives shook his head as he laughed, amused by the complete lack of apology in her voice. 

"I can handle it, especially with how late you are. I'd hate for you to get into even more trouble," Ceres' yellow eyes widened before she slipped past Fives, calling a half assed thank you over her shoulder, his warm laughter trailing after her, before she finally made it to the command center. Reaching up, she went to nervously run her hand through her hair, only for her hand to brush against her helmet. Sighing, she shook herself out, finally allowing herself entrance to the command center. 

"Thank you for finally gracing us with your presence, Ceres," the white haired woman stepped up to stand beside Ahsoka, her yellow eyes moving up to find her old master and master Yoda standing in the hologram before her. "I assume you have a good reason for holding us all up," Mace continued, a dark brow arching at the silent young woman. 

"Mmm, no, not really," Ceres smirked under her helmet, Mace merely shaking his head in annoyance while Yoda grinned beside him, winking subtlety at the sassy young woman. 

"Right, moving on," Obi wan spoke smoothly, sharing a look with his own once apprentice. Anakin looked to Ceres, his light blue eyes slightly narrowed at the young woman's complete dismissal of her old master. "We called you here because we will be taking off shortly, we are to offer assistance in the retreat of General Corobb and his battalion. Any questions?" No one spoke up, Yoda looking over everyone before nodding to himself. 

"Then all we can do now is wish you good luck," the hologram vanished, taking the two masters with it. Ceres sighed internally, doing her best to force down the yawn that threatened to leave her lips. 

"Commander," the dark haired man didn't need to be told twice, directing the men to their destination, Anakin reaching up to run his hand through his hair. "It'll take some time to arrive at our destination. I suggest you all prepare before then," Ceres gave a nod, turning away from those gathered to exit the command center, missing the looks of concern those behind her shot in her direction. Ceres didn't get too far before she felt someone approaching, a gloved hand closing lightly around her shoulder. 

"Ceres," she turned to face Anakin, a small frown on his face as his blue eyes ran over her fixed helmet. "Are you alright?" Ceres arched a concealed brow, one hand falling to rest on her hip. 

"Of course, Anakin, why wouldn't I be?" Anakin frowned, noting the way she stood and her tone of voice. 

"Come on, Ceres, you've never been a good liar. I can tell you're hiding something from me." Ceres laughed then, ripping her arm away from Anakin and turning a furious glare on him. 

"And why, pray tell, would I tell you anything, Anakin?" Anakin growled in response, surprised by the rage in the white haired woman's voice. 

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because of all the secrets myself and the council are keeping for you! Or the fact that you hid what you really are from everyone!" 

"Master," Ahsoka spoke up, Rex having followed the young commander out of the command center. Ceres laughed, yellow eyes flashing with anger. 

"Oh and what big secret is that, Anakin? Is it any bigger than the one you keep?"

"Ceres," Anakin spoke warningly, stepping closer to the pissed off woman. 

"Back off Anakin," she countered, putting her hand up to push him away only for the blue eyed man to grab her arm and twist it behind her back before pressing the button on the back of her helmet. Ceres slammed her elbow into his stomach, spinning free as he grunted in pain, her yellow eyes narrowed in anger. "What the fuck," she hissed, stepping closer to the man who held his stomach in pain. "You were told to keep your fucking nose in your own business. The council warned you," she continued through gritted teeth. Anakin laughed, completely unfazed by the furious woman. 

"And I guess I thought our men deserved to know," Ceres' yellow eyes pinched shut as she was overwhelmed with emotion. Anger because of anakins clear disregard for the councils decisions and sadness because... because he couldn't take his head out of his ass long enough to think about what his actions would do to her. "Ceres," apparently her face displayed her feelings, Anakins voice softening. 'Damn it,' Ceres laughed again, shaking her head. 

"I guess you're right Anakin but unlike you, when I find out a secret that could hurt the people I care about, I don't run around flaunting it and using it to be a piece of shit. You might be the great chosen one but you're still a fucking dick." Ceres didn't give him a chance to respond, whirling on her heel and making her way away from him. Anakin didn't try to stop the white haired woman, his hands closing into tight fists at his side. 

"Master," Ahsoka moved to follow Ceres but Anakin blocked her, his face twisted in a frown. 

"No Snips, let her go. She lied to us, it only makes sense that she pays the price." 

"The only reason she lied is because of people like you!" Ahsoka whirled on her heel and stormed away from her master, Anakin sighing irritably. 

"Anakin," Obi Wan had just exited the command center, blue eyes following the furious togruta. "What did you do now?" 

"Me? I just tried to help Ceres and she," Anakin shook his head, Obi wan's sigh causing him to pause his defense. 

"And why do I find myself doubting that you were genuinely trying to help her?" Anakin made a sound of offense, blue eyes narrowing at the ground. "What exactly did you say to her?" Anakin sighed, already knowing that his master would side with the white haired woman. 

"I just told her that the men deserve to know what she is," Obi wan reached up to rub his blue eyes, his lips pressed in a tight line.

"And what exactly is she, Anakin?" Anakins jaw clenched, 

"I think you know what I'm referring to, Obi Wan," the older red head sighed, doing his best to reign in his anger. 

"And did you not think of what the council told you? About leaving it alone?" 

"Is that really a decision the council should just make on its own? Does the chancellor know that you have a known separatist and Sith leading his armies? Or is that something the council thought was better left alone?" Obi wan rolled his eyes in response,

"Of course the chancellor knows. Who do you think suggested she be placed with you, Anakin?" Anakins eyes widened at this information. "You know Anakin, with how much you idolize the chancellor, I'd assume you would agree with any decision he made." Sighing, Anakin found his blue eyes lingering in the direction Ceres went, knowing that he'd likely have to apologize to the yellow eyed woman. 

"I should probably go after her," Anakin sighed, Obi wan finding himself rather displeased that the dark haired man would trust the chancellors opinion over his own and the councils.

"Not now Anakin, we need to prepare for landing." Anakin sighed but followed his master none the less, promising himself that he would handle the situation with both his padawan and fellow general later. 

Felicia

"Well if it isn't young Ceres Dooku," the white haired woman tensed, yellow eyes narrowing briefly at the Jedi General who stood before her. 

"Black, master Corobb, my name is Ceres Black," Master Corobb chuckled but didn't argue with the young woman. Ceres had successfully found the General and his young padawan, the pair having been cornered by a group of droids. 

"My apologies, General, I will make sure to use your mothers maiden name when speaking with you." Ceres gave a firm nod of her, forcing her mouth to stay set though she wanted to tell the older man off. 

"No worries, master, right now we need to focus on getting the two of you out of here," Ceres looked up to find Fives and Echo entering the the small overhang she had found the master and padawan pair taking shelter under. "This is General Black reporting in, i have found General Corobb and Commander Lo'gaan. They will need to be evacuated." 

"Roger that, General, an evac is on the way to you now. Be ready," Ceres turned to Corobb and his apprentice, finding the apprentices was holding a blaster wound to his shoulder. 

"Let me help you-,"

"Drake, Master," the young padawan supplied, allowing Ceres to guide him to the floor. Moving his hand aside she focused on the torn flesh, watching it knit together, the dark haired boy sighing softly. "Thank you, master," Ceres gave a firm nod of her head, moving away from the boy whose master had come over to check on him. Raising her hand to slightly cover her eyes she spotted their evac lowering, Ceres waving over both the General and commander along with her two favorite troopers. Taking the hand Echo offered, she allowed herself to be pulled the transport, a soft sigh leaving her lips when her comlink beeped  
.  
"Ceres, is Ahsoka with you? We've lost contact with her and the battalion she was leading." Panic briefly flooded the young woman's veins, her exhausted brain jumping to conclusions before she grounded herself, focusing on those around her. 

"No, she isn't but I'll look for her now," Ceres moved to the doors of the transport, yellow eyes moving quickly as her helmeted vision zeroed in on a familiar flash of orange. "I located Ahsoka, she's 10 klicks out from me. I'll head there now," Ceres didn't wait for a response, nose diving out of the still flying transport ship. Igniting her saber she landed in the Frey of droids and clones alike.

"How nice of you to join us, General," Ceres could only laugh as Waxer and Boil moved up to join her. "I'm assuming you're here for the commander?" Ceres deflected several shots that were fired at the trio, her saber continuing to cut through those who had been foolish enough to get too close to her. 

"Of course I am," looking up she was able to faintly make out several gun ships heading towards them. 'Finally,' "Waxer, Boil I want you to send word to the men to prepare for evac. I'll handle getting the commander," Waxer gave a nod, moving to send the message to his brothers while Ceres shot forward, cutting through droid after droid, coming to a sliding halt as she joined the padawan from her perch above the enemy. 

"Hello master," Ahsoka smiled, deflecting another blaster shot that fired back at the droid who had aimed it at her. "I see that you've arrived just in time to celebrate my victory," Ceres' eyebrows cinched in confusion, yellow eyes moving to the retreating droids. 

"Your victory? Ahsoka they're only going to regroup and come back stronger. We need to evacuate now," Ahsoka opened her mouth to argue with the white haired woman but her master wasn't about to hear it. 

"Ahsoka!" Anakin had exited the gun ship he had landed before the pair, his blue eyes blazing in irritation. "What are you doing? You need to evacuate NOW. And you, why are you just standing there? I thought I told you to get her to leave." 

"Me!? What do you think I was just saying to her?" Ahsoka looked between her glaring masters, blaster fire echoing in the distance as the droids did, in fact, regroup and come back. 

"Masters," Ahsoka spoke up, having slipped away from the pair to step into the gun ship, Obi wan sighing at the bickering masters. "We're waiting on you now," Anakin glared at the young woman's joke, proceeding to turn his sharp glare on Ceres as she chuckled, joining the padawan in the ship before Anakin did as well and the ship took off. Anakin glared at Ahsoka from his place beside Obi wan, Ceres having taken a not so subtle step between them to prevent him from lecturing his padawan further. "I'm sorry, Master," Ceres squeezed the younger girls shoulder, doing her best to comfort her and ignore her fellow masters irritation. 

"It happens, my dear padawan. You should have seen Anakin when we were younger. He was quite the... Tunnel visioned pain in the ass yet with age and experience, he learned to overcome his shortsightedness. And now he's one of the most well respected Generals in the grand republic. I have faith that you will learn these lessons faster because you are such an astounding padawan." Ahsoka flushed under her masters compliment, happy that despite what happened, the older woman still had such confidence in her.

"Thank you, Master," Ceres nodded in response, her yellow eyes moving from the padawan to Anakin. The blue eyed man offered her a small smile, likely hearing what she had said to their padawan. 

"I didn't realize you held me in such high regard," Anakin joked lightly, joining the white haired woman as Ahsoka moved to check on the men, something Ceres herself had wanted to do. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Ceres smiled, Ahsoka laughing at something Waxer had said, the dark eyed man having realized that something was weighing heavily on the young commander. 

"Sure you don't," Anakin teased, leaning against the wall of the gun ship beside her, a small smirk on his face. "It's okay to idolize me, I am the chosen one after all." Ceres shook her head, yellow eyes all but rolling out of her head. 

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you over the constant buzzing of your oversized ego." Anakin couldn't help but laugh at the grinning woman's insult, the pair falling into step as they exited the gun ship. Looking around, Ceres spotted Master Plo, moving immediately to join the man without so much as a farewell to Anakin. 

"Were you two actually getting along?" Obi wan stepped up to stand beside his old apprentice, a playful smile on his lips. "I'm impressed," Anakin rolling his deep blue eyes in response. 

"Come on, Master, we both know how much the ladies love me and how hard it is for them to stay mad at me." Obi wan could only chuckle, shaking his head at the overconfident man beside him. 

"I'm sure that's exactly why the two of you are seemingly getting along." Obi wan turned to Rex and Cody then, the pair having made their way over to join their respective generals. "I'll handle the reports from Rex and Cody. I believe it is time that both you and Ceres take Ahsoka to the council to report in." Anakin sighed, running a hand through his shaggy brown hair, Ahsoka moving past the four of them to join both master Plo and Ceres. 

"Yes, I guess it is time, isn't it," Anakins shoulders slumped in defeat before he made his way over to the trio of Jedi, Master Plo offering Ahsoka softly spoken words of comfort. "Come on you two, it's time," Ceres nodded in agreement, squeezing Ahsokas shoulder before the trio found themselves on the way to the Jedi temple, a nervous sigh leaving ahsokas lips. Ahsoka entered first, Ceres and Anakin sharing a look before following after the girl, both hoping for leniency for their young padawan.


	14. Pray For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petty squabbles and disappointed masters

"Padawan Tano, would you say the events your master described are accurate?" Ahsoka looked to Ceres, a frown marring her lips before she looked away.

"Yes masters, I-," 

"It was my fault," Ceres spoke up without hesitation. "She's my padawan and her mistakes fall on me and reflect on my skills as a master. If anyone should be punished for her actions, it should be me." Ahsoka looked up to the white haired woman who had stepped forward, not even looking at her or Anakin. 

"You'd take responsibility for her actions despite Anakin being the one to place her in charge of her own battalion?" Ceres looked to Anakin before looking to her old master, the bald man frowning at her. Plo Koon looked between Padawan and Master, a soft sigh leaving his lips before he spoke. 

"I know you wish to defend her, Ceres, but there is only so much responsibility one can take for someone else's actions. Ahsoka moved carelessly and only saw her own short sighted victory because she became blinded. As a commander she should have known better." Ceres' yellow eyes narrowed, moving from Plo to the bald man who had shaken his head. 

"Yes and as a padawan, it is expected that she'll make mistakes. She is still young and rather inexperienced. Despite excelling and the great skills that she possesses, I find myself having to remind both Anakin and I, that she is still just a padawan. Her mistakes should be seen as mistakes of a padawan and she be punished as such." Mace chuckled, brown eyes slightly narrowing at the white haired woman before him.

"You're asking for leniency? Despite the fact that you claim to value clone lives in the same light as one of our own?" Her jaw clenched and she found herself forcing down a burning rage. 'Of course he'd undermine me, when doesn't he?' 

"It has nothing to do with the lives that were lost and more to do with the fact that she is still young and has much to learn. Treating her mistakes as if she were a seasoned General would be unfair and completely out of line." Mace opened his mouth to argue back but Yoda wasn't about to hear it. Sighing the elder Jedi looked between the padawan and master. 

"Lenient we shall be, much to learn, padawan Tano has. Temple duty she will be placed on, until the council decides she is ready to return." Mace frowned at Yodas decision but made o move to argue about it, dark eyes moving to the smug looking Ceres. "The three of you are dismissed," Ceres gave a nod while the other two bowed before the white haired woman turned on her heels and walked out, her padawan close behind her. 

"Thank you for defending me, master," Ceres looked to the shorter girl, ignoring Anakin who lagged slightly behind them. "But my mistakes are my responsibility and I don't want you to take the blame for me." Ceres rolled her yellow eyes, placing her hand on Ahsokas shoulder.

"I meant what I said Ahsoka, you're my padawan. It's my job to guide you and protect you at any cost. Even if that means pissing off my old master," Snips laughed, causing the white haired woman to grin. "Now come on, let's get you over to Master Jocasta. The sooner you get there the sooner you can come back and the less time I have to try and put up with Anakin by myself." 

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Anakin grumbled, the young pair laughing at the pouting man. Ceres opted to not respond, shaking her head and entering the library with a grinning Ahsoka. 

"Hello Master," Ceres greeted the elderly woman who had made her way towards them as soon as they had entered. Master Jocasta frowned slightly, Ceres having felt her brush against her mind. 

"Still not sleeping I see," the older master sounded concerned, Ceres doing her best to ignore the immediate worry that swelled in her companions. "And, it appears, you decided to not take my advice," the white haired young woman sighed at that, having not wanted to disappoint the master. 

"I'm sleeping more than I was before, master," Jocasta didn't look convinced, her frown only growing. "And I haven't had the chance to speak to him yet on the matter. He is a busy man after all." She could tell she wanted to speak more on the matter but decided she didn't want either of her companions to hear about her plan just yet. "Anyways, master, this is Ahsoka Tano. She will be working here until the council decides she's ready to return to the front lines with Anakin and I. Ahsoka, this is Master Jocasta Nu." Ashoka stepped forward, bowing to the master, the older woman returning the action with a smile. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, master," ahsoka spoke confidently though that didn't stop her from sending a look of concern in her masters direction. 

"Come now young Ahsoka, I'll give you a tour of the facility you'll be guarding. It was nice seeing you again, Anakin, Ceres." The pair had slowly started making their way away from the younger girls masters before she stopped, turning slightly to look over her shoulder at them. "And Ceres, I suggest you speak to the man on the matter before he leaves planet-side. Force knows the next chance you'll get to speak to him on the matter." Ceres didn't respond, instead turning on her heel, Anakin sticking close to the young woman. She had believed that she had successfully avoided the inevitable conversation before Anakin stopped, drawing the young woman to do the same. 

"Ceres, what was she talking about?" Ceres reached up and ran a hand through her snowy hair, briefly wondering if she should be honest with him. 'Yes, because he did a great job keeping your secrets before,' releasing a soft sigh she shook her head. 

"Nothing that concerns you, Anakin." Her tone was flat, Ceres assuming she had left no room for discussion or argument, only for Anakin to catch her wrist in his one real hand. "Anakin,"

"I'm sorry, alright," he pleaded softly, blue eyes searching her face. "I shouldn't have thrown you under the bus like I did and I'm sorry for that but... if something's bothering you, you can tell me." Her yellow eyes pinched shut, anakins hand moving from her wrist to her face. Her master would want her to take advantage of this, to be able to come off in a way that Anakin would pity and wish to comfort. Forcing her true feelings down she willed tears to her eyes before slowly opening them, surprise flashing across the older mans face. 

"I'm so worried about Rhea. I've spent countless hours going over all the information the temple library has to offer and all I've been able to gather is that the only person that they know could help her is... is my mother. And we both know why I can't go to her about this." Anakins mind began moving, surprisingly, for once, wanting to come up with some kind of plan to help the white haired woman. 

"Ceres, I-," their communicators went off, drawing their attention from one another to the devices on their wrists. "Can we finish this conversation later?" Ceres gave a nod, anakins hand moving to her face once more as she pressed the button on her device. 

"Ceres,"

"We need you and Anakin to report to the council now." Ceres' body tensed, noting the sudden shift in those around the temple. 'Something bad is happening,'

"Of course Master Windu, we're on our way," her yellow eyes turned back to the man who hadn't moved away from her. Reminding herself of her mission, she leaned into his gentle touch. "We need to go, Anakin," he gave a firm nod, his hand dropping to hers to tug her along down the corridor. Anakin kept sending glances in her direction, Ceres ignoring them and instead focusing on the task at hand. They entered the communications center to find Yoda, Mace standing close by. The old masters eyes were pinched shut, his hand pressed to his temple. "Are you alright master?" She moved to him immediately, reaching out with the force to gently prob whatever was bothering him. 

"Intruders there will be in this temple," Ceres felt her body tense, yellow eyes narrowed. 'Cronus?' 'No,' she shook off the thought, knowing that he knew better than to come to the temple, no matter how much he thought their sisters life was worth. 'And my lord hasn't contacted me with any details about sending someone,' then again, she had been out of contact given that she was actively participating in the war. 'And it's unlikely he'd contact me about something like this.' Knowing that she was busier frying bigger fish. 

"We should act now then. It's likely that whoever is going to break into the tower will be after information."

"Our war strategies and our trooper information. It's all stationed in the east tower communication center." Mace continued her thoughts, his hand moving to stroke his chin in a very Obi wan like gesture. Ceres didn't wait for him to continue his thoughts, turning to Anakin.

" I'll head to the command center to monitor the perimeter. See if there's been any... oddities. You head to communications in the east tower, Anakin. We can keep an eye out for any irregularities and reconvene if anything stands out?" Anakin gave a nod, neither master being able to stop the pair before they slipped out of the room. Ceres moves swiftly, breaking out in a jog, she found herself coming to a sliding halt outside the room. Brushing off nonexistent dust, she stepped through the door. 

"Good afternoon General," a clone trooper stepped up, Ceres recognizing him as the man in charge. 

"Good afternoon, Commander, I am here to see if any of you have noticed any irregularities in your scans." The clone looked perplexed but looked to his men who had been watching them. 

"Nothing that I'm aware of, ma'am," the man before her nodded to his brother, Ceres moving to stand beside him, her yellow eyes running the screen closest to him before accessing the others in the same manner. She raised her commlink to her lips only for the lights and computer to flutter on and off, a frown pulling at her lips. 

"And what was that," she looked to the clone who looked equally displeased. 

"It should just be the systems refreshing ma'am," Ceres opened her mouth, having been immensely displeased with the occurrence before Anakin appeared before her, projected in a blue light. "Systems being weird," she asked before he could speak, the blue eyed man offering a nod of affirmation.

"But they're not here," Ceres frowned, 'what could they be after then? It clicked for her instantly, the young woman turning to briskly exit the room only for master Yoda to enter, his face pulled into an expression of displeasure. 

"They could be after a Jedi holocron," Anakins brows cinched in confusion at her statement, master Yoda seemingly coming to the same conclusion. A soft beeping went off, pulling Ceres' yellow eyes to the screen before her. "It looks like there's been some kind of... disturbance in the south tower. It's likely that's their entry point. Anakin do you want-,"

"I'm already on my way there." He vanished, Ceres turning to the old master. 

"The temple will need to be placed on high alert," Ceres spoke calmly, already knowing Yoda was aware of this. "I'm going to head to the library to check on my padawan and master Jocasta. If they're here for a Holocron, they'll be on their way there." Yoda gave a nod, hobbling out of the room, Ceres not far behind. Instead of heading directly to the library she found a discreet room, the supply room, to contact her master. 

"Ah hello, my sweet girl," Lord sidious smiled up at her, the small hologrammed man looking around the room she stood in. "Ah, i see that you're in the temple, which means you've seen the guests I've sent." She gave a firm nod,

"Am I to assume you're after a holocron?" Sidious chuckled, what appeared to be a genuine smile on his face.

"Nothing gets past you, my dear though I do apologize for not giving you any form of heads up. You haven't been very easy to contact with how much moving the Jedi have you doing." Ceres made no move to respond, waiting for her master to continue. Giving a soft chuckle once more he continued, "I need you to make sure the bounty hunter I sent succeeds and if he is pursued, you must be the one to pursue him. I know you have the ability to open a holocron. If we are to be able to use it, we'll need you to be there." Ceres gave a nod of her head, yellow eyes moving to the door when she heard foot steps approaching. Bowing her head slightly to her master she turned off the transmission and waited for whoever had walked past to get far enough away before exiting the room. Looking from one side to the other she made her way down the hall, hoping to come up with a half decent plan to help the bounty hunter succeed with him directly knowing it was to her doing. Groaning, her feet carried her to the temple library, her yellow eyes landing on her padawan. Ahsoka looked bored out of her mind, her blue eyes narrowed at the ground. 

"Well, if it isn't my darling padawan," Ceres opened playfully, a large smile lighting up the younger girls face.

"Master! What are you doing here?" Reaching out with the force, Ceres was able to sense the fake in the room. 'It doesn't appear she was able to notice them though,' her brows cinched in false confusion.

"Have you not heard? The temple is on high alert. Master Yoda believes there will be an intruder," ahsokas blue eyes widened, moving swiftly around them, as if the intruder would suddenly appear upon mention. 

"Do they have any idea where they could be or what they're after?" Ceres bit her lip, having stated that she assumed that they could be dumb enough to go after a holocron. 'And it's not like I can convince them that I didn't. Master Yoda would notice,' 'or would he?' Another voice countered, Ceres wondering briefly if she had put too much faith in the small green man. Shaking her head she spoke,

"I sent Anakin to the south tower, where a disturbance took place. Meanwhile I came here, thinking that they could be after a holocron, given the information they hold." Ahsoka frowned, thinking the same thing she was sure Anakin and Yoda had thought. 'How would they open it?' "I'm sure whoever they're working for has the ability to capture a Jedi, especially if they're working for the seppies." Ahsoka nodded, the pair casually making their way to the door to where the holocrons were kept. Ceres looked over the door, wondering briefly if the door opened the same way it had when her father had been a Jedi master. 'I wonder if I could open it,' she smirked, Ahsoka suddenly moving from her side.

"Master Jocasta," Ahsokas blue eyes narrowed as she looked around for the older master. 'Did the intruder take on Master Jocasta's appearance?' She couldn't help but wonder, breaking away from Ahsoka and making her way over to the holocron vault. 

"Have you found anything?" Ceres spoke to Anakin through her comm, yellow eyes moving across the room in search of her now missing padawan. 

"Only that their was a break in but we don't know where they are and what they took. We were able to follow a trail to them but it would appear that they were able to elude us," Ceres opened her mouth to respond only for Ahsoka to shriek. "Ahsoka?" Ceres moved quickly, long legs carrying her in the direction of her padawans cry. Sliding to a halt she found the white haired master dueling with Ahsoka. Reaching out with the force she threw the older woman away, stepping up to stand beside her padawan. 

"Who are you and what have you done with master Jocasta?" Ahsoka demanded, looking down at the older woman who proceeded to shift in appearance. "A changeling," Ahsoka looked surprised while Ceres looked impressed. 'Master does think of everything,' she mused, focusing on the changeling before her who had opted not to say anything when asked. 

"Find master Jocasta, I'll call for the security detail," Ahsoka gave an affirmative nod, Ceres paging security. They came quickly, Anakin and Obi wan, Yoda, and Mace joining them as security moved in. 

"How are you feeling, Master?" Ceres smiled at Ahsokas genuine concern over the older master before her attention was pulled back to her old master. 

"Ceres, Anakin, you need to go after Master Ropal, now. Ahsoka will remain with Obi Wan," Ahsoka wanted to complain but knew better. 'She is still on temple duty,'

"Right Masters, we'll leave now," Ceres followed the dark haired man, nodding at the masters who were gathered and her padawan. "Admiral, prepare the ship we need to move out immediately, Rex prepare the men," 

"Yes sir," Rex replied immediately, the admiral sounding off shortly after. The jog to the ship was silent, Ceres wondering if they'd make it in time or if she would be the one that would have to open the holocron for her master. Anakin looked concerned, blue eyes only moving away from her when they entered the ship. 

"Admiral set a course for Devaron, Ceres check to make sure the men are ready." The white haired woman gave a nod before slipping out of the command center and down the hall, finding the blond haired captain making his way towards where she had come from. 

"I'm guessing the General sent you?" Ceres arched a brow, having removed her helmet to walk through the halls of the ship. Eyeing up Rex, she found herself wanting to say anything to him but she decided against it. 'You have a Job, dann it,' 

"Of course he did, blondie," Rex's lips twitched as if he wanted to frown at the nickname but he kept his face neutral. "Are the men ready? Hopefully we'll be able to make it to Devaron before Bane is able to take Master Ropal," Ceres played up her concern, yellow eyes narrowing at the ground between them. She felt Rex's emotional response though she doubted he would try to physically comfort her. Instead, she was pleasantly surprised she his hand landed on her shoulder, pulling her yellow eyes from the ground to meet his amber gaze. 

"I'm sure we'll find him, General," Ceres smirked, her hand closing lightly around his when he pulled alway. His body tensed, his cheeks flushing lightly despite telling himself that he wouldn't be tricked by her. 

"Thank you, Captain, your comfort is unmatchable," her communicator beeped, apparently having taken too long to gather details from the blond. "We're on our way Anakin, Rex says the men are ready to go." She turned and strolled away from the blond, the fair haired clone immediately following after her. 

"Good, hopefully we make it time," Ceres wanted to agree but knew it was unlikely. Her master didn't make mistakes. If he wanted something, he'd get it, no matter the cost. Sighing, Ceres raised the comm to her wrist, a frown on her lovely face.

"Yeah, I hope so too."

Devaron Space

"Well, this doesn't look good," Anakins blue eyes moved to the frowning woman beside him. The hologram Anakin had used to communicate with the Jedis men had been destroyed, cutting their connection. 

"No, it doesn't," the admiral spoke up, looking to the pair of Jedi Knights, Anakin looking to Ceres. 

"Are you able to feel which ship they have him on," Ceres reached out smoothly with the force, her mind picturing the Jedi in her mind before she was able to clamp down on his force signature. Following the all the but tangible thread that led to the older man she was able to find him on the center ship, Bane having put the master in some kind of jail cell. 'To be... tortured,' 

"Yes, he's on the main ship and Anakin," the dark haired man turned back to her, having started planning their assault. "We need to hurry. Even if Master Ropal opens the holocron, Bane still intends on killing him." Anakins jaw clenched but he still offered her an affirmative nod before he directed the Admiral to destroy the power converter, preventing them from going into hyper space. Anakin grinned, leading the white haired woman out of the command center. Anakins brows were cinched in thought, the young woman beside him watching him take on a very Obi wan stance, a small laugh leaving her lips and pulling him from his thoughts. "Are you actually trying to make a plan for this mission?" She spoke with mock surprise, a playful smile on her lips. "Obi wan would be pleased," she joked, Anakin rolling his eyes in response. 

"I've actually been thinking about how to help you with Rhea but, I probably should focus on the task at hand, shouldn't i?" Ceres' brows shot into her hairline, genuinely surprised by his words. 'It seems things are going even better than my master had hoped.' Her lips twisted into a smirk, Ceres coming to a stop in the landing bay. Anakin looked to the land transports, Ceres shaking her head in disapproval. 

"You want us to use the Walkers, don't you?" 

"No," Admiral Yularen spoke up, having joined the pair and Rex. "Those are specifically used for land travel only. You can't be seriously considering using them to transport the clones." Ceres didn't wait for an answer, already knowing the older mans plan. Hitting the button to activate her helmet she hopped up on top of one of the Walkers, smirking when she realized it was the one Rex was in. 

"Ready to go, Anabanana?" The blue eyed Jedi joined her on the walker, rolling his eyes at her playful nickname. 

"The men are ready, it's time to move out!" Ceres stood, her right hand closing tightly around the railing next to her as the walker dropped before magnetizing to the runway of the separatist ship. Ceres shot off the walker and forward, cutting droid after droid, Anakin joining the quick moving Jedi. Cutting through the final vulture droids they made it to the main door, R2 rolling over to open it. Leading the men forward they ran down the long main hallway, Rex taking his position slightly behind the pair of running generals. Sliding to a halt she found herself sensing Bane. Reaching out, she ripped the door from its place, her yellow eyes landing on the smirking bounty hunter. 

"Bane," Ceres growled, shooting forward and after the blue skinned man. Her saber smoothly sliced through the trio of droids between her and the man before he dove down a ventilation shaft. "Anakin, I'll follow him this way, you locate Master Ropal," she didn't wait for a response, hearing her name leave the panicked Generals lips before she landed behind Bane. Instead of attacking she deignited her saber, Bane chuckling when his eyes ran over her.

"You must be my contact," Ceres gave an affirmative nod, allowing herself to reach up and deactivate her helmet. "I see where you get your name, Temptress," the way he smiled at her caused her skin to crawl but she didn't speak on the matter. 

"We need to be quick, Bane, Anakin won't take long to find me." Bane gave a nod, leading the white haired woman away before barking out orders to them. 

"Keep the clones busy," is all he said Bane throwing both holocron and crystal to the white haired woman. Falling into step beside her they walked down a long hallway, the door hissing shut just as she heard her men arriving. "This way, Temptress," Ceres nodded, coming to a halt to open the holocron. Bane watched with a mix of surprise and fascination before catching it in his hand. 

"Do you have a plan to escape?" She questioned as she stood, arching a dark brow. "I don't want them catching you after I was such a good hostage for you." Bane chuckled, slipping the holocron into his jacket. 

"Of course I do, but do you? That Jedi you're with won't be foolish enough to think you let me get away without injury." 

"Of course i do," she mocked with a smirk, "I'm not gonna like it but I'm sure you will." She raised her right arm above her head. "Shoot me, right there," she gestured to her side, Bane frowning.

"I'm not sure my employer will be happy that I damaged his perfect apprentice." Ceres rolled her eyes, ready to bitch at him before a sharp searing pain could be felt in her side. "Good thing I don't care," she hissed in pain the blue skinned man mockingly saluting her as he turned to the ventilation shaft behind her. "Pleasure doing business with you," Ceres didn't respond, squeaking in surprise when she heard a large explosion outside the doors. 

"Ceres! Where are you? Are you okay?" The white haired woman looked up, spotting the light saber being dragged across the door before a large circular portion of it popped out, revealing a panicked Anakin. Anakin moved quickly down the hallway, catching the young woman who stumbled when she put weight on her right leg. "What happened?"

"Bane and his merry band of droids got the drop on me. Apparently he was able to get Master Ropal to open the holocron before he..." her eyes pinched shut, Anakin lightly prodding at the area around her wound, already aware of the condition they had found the fallen master in. "He escaped through that ventilation shaft but I wasn't exactly fit to chase after him." Anakin shook his head, shaking off the apology that seemed to sit on her tongue. 

"I want you to go to the men, I'll go after Bane," Ceres opened her mouth to argue but Anakin had already guided her towards the door before he took off, running down the corridor and down into the vents. 'Please don't let the idiot get himself killed,' Ceres internally pleaded, pushing herself up and focusing on anything but the pain. Moving her hand to her hip she was able to slip an adrenaline shot from the storage in her suit, having been given one by Kix. Reaching up, she jabbed it into the side of her neck, hissing briefly at the small rush of pain before jogging quickly forward, the pain in her side melting away. She forced the wreckage outside the door away to find her men and several battle droids still fighting. Her saber ignited with a swish and then she was on them, ripping through the droids that had been foolish enough to turn toward her. 

"General," Rex greeted as she came up beside him, the pair working in perfect sync, allowing their men time to flee to the evac transport. One black battle droid crawled weakly across the floor before raising its blaster. Ceres' had barely a moment to respond before the blast hit one of the fuel cells, using the force Ceres held the explosion at bay, Rex's honey eyes widening when she lowered her hands and collapsed back, the captain catching the woman in his arms. "Ceres," he placed a hand on her cheek before his eyes moved, widening when they landed on the wound on her side. "General Skywalker, we need to move now," Anakin was already running towards them, his jaw set in anger. Bending down, Anakin scooped the woman from Rex's arms before entering the ship.

"Did you get him?" Ceres already knew the answer, her head tilting slightly to the side when she realized the final clone to join them was no clone. 

"No," her finger tips brushed against his cheek and brow, his face relaxing at her gentle prodding. 

"Don't worry Ani, I'm sure we'll get him next time." Anakin nodded along though he didn't share in her confidence, Rex's gold eyes narrowing as he looked away from the seen between his Generals. 

"I'm sure we will too but right now you just need to focus on getting a Bacta patch on that, alright?" Ceres smirked before hissing as Kix joined them, the medic having joined them as soon as they landed on the resolute. Ceres moved out of anakins arms, ready to give her report, only to be guided away by the medic. 

"Don't worry, General, I'm sure General Skywalker can handle it on his own." Ceres sighed but nodded along, laying down on the gurney that they brought over for her. 

"Please, I just wanted to see Admiral Yularen bitch him out again." Kix couldn't help but chuckle at her joke, Ceres' yellow eyes fluttering shut as the adrenaline shot she had used faded away, a soft content sigh leaving her lips as she allowed the painless bliss of darkness take her away.


	15. Lo Que Siento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulterior motives and adventures to Korriban

"Welcome back to the land of the living, General," Kix grinned down at her, Ceres' brows cinching in confusion. "Careful careful, your wound is healed but it's still going to be tender and sore. You're going to want to take it easy," the white haired woman rolled her eyes, pushing herself up into a seated position and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. 

"Sorry Kix but I can't take it easy, unless you're going to tell me Cad Bane has been stopped and we were able to retrieve the holocron." Kix opened his mouth, a soft sigh leaving his lips as the white haired woman grinned at him. "I'm going to take that as a hard no," she pushed herself to her feet, running a hand through her short locks. "Now, where is everyone," Kix frowned, having resigned himself, hating that he was going to bend to her will. 

"I believe they're all in the interrogation room attempting to break Bane," giving a firm nod of her head, Ceres swayed slightly, apparently having lost more blood than she had originally thought. "This is why I told you to be careful," he deadpanned, Ceres pulling away from the grinning medic. 

"Yeah yeah, I hear you but it doesn't mean I don't have a job to do. If anything happens, I promise to come back, okay?" Kix nodded along to her words despite knowing her well enough by now to know that she was lying. 

"Of course General," she gave a nod before slipping out of the medbay, a soft gasp of surprise leaving her lips as a warm body collided with her own. Looking down she found the relieved face of Ahsoka, her soft blue eyes narrowed. 

"Why is it that whenever I leave you and Skyguy alone you always end up getting hurt?" Ceres could only laugh, reaching out and ruffling the girls nonexistent hair. 

"Please, this is more of an embarrassment than anything else. I let some low life Bounty Hunter get the drop on me. I'll never live this down," Rex rolled his eyes at his Generals dramatics, a cat like grin crawling across her lips at the action. "Do you disapprove of my actions, Captain Rex?"

"Are you asking me to speak freely, sir?" She glowered at his words, Rex's lips twitching into the smallest smile. "I appreciate what you did to stop the explosion and protect the men but I don't appreciate how reckless you and General Skywalker seem to be," Ceres rolled her eyes, deciding against responding as she slipped past him. Ahsoka moved to follow after her, sending a sharp look in Rex's direction. "What?" He frowned, looking to his brother, Cody shaking his head with a smirk.

"'Thank you,' would have probably been the better choice, is all." Cody followed the pair of Jedi, Ahsoka explaining everything that happened while she had been in the medbay.

"So you're telling me we successfully captured him but haven't been able to gather any intel from him?" Ahsoka nodded, leading the young woman toward the trio of Jedi masters who stood outside the interrogation room. "I thought we were Jedi and here you are struggling to get this man to spill anything to us?" Master Windu's jaw clenched,

"He has a very strong will." Ceres rolled her eyes at his growled words, having long since given up on them ever having a close relationship again. Looking up she found anakins blue eyes staring back at her, the pair seemingly thinking the same thing. 

"I could always give it a try," 

"No,"

"That could work." Obi wan and Mace turned to one another, seemingly surprised by each other's words. Ceres, deciding to not give them the chance to bicker, slipped past them and into the interrogation room. Cad sat cuffed at a metal table, his red eyes narrowed at the table. Plopping down on the table, Cad's red eyes ran over her seated form, a smirk on his face. 

"Did they send you in to appeal to my... better nature?" Ceres chuckled dryly at the older mans joke, a dark brow quirking. 

"Come now, Bane, we both know you don't have a 'better' nature. I'm merely here to do what the Jedi were otherwise too weak to," the subtlety of her slipping into his mind seemed to surprise the red eyed man greatly, his jaw clenching. 

"The Jedi are too weak? How's that blaster wound that you were too slow to deflect?" Cad's body along with the chair he sat in shot back against the wall, a groan leaving the overly confident mans lips. Ceres circled the table slowly to him, taking a seat on the side of the table he'd just been sitting at.

"Now now, Bane, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I'm not like the Jedi, I'm not afraid to break you to get what I want," Cad's red eyes pinched shut at the pulsating pain in his brain, likely caused by the yellow eyed woman before him. "Now tell me where the holocron and the children are before I rip the information from you and destroy your mind." She could hear his teeth grounding together, clearly not wishing to betray her master. 'It seems he does not realize that I can be a much scarier person than even lord sidious.' 

"Alright, I'll tell you," Bane slumped forward as she finally released him, taking in sharp short breaths. "The holocron is on Moraband," her eyes slightly widened at the mention of the dark planet, having gone there for intensive training under her old master. "And the children are-," Ceres was already on her feet, slipping out the door to stand before the Now five man group who had been waiting outside for her.

"Ahsoka and I will go after the holocron. Anakin, you and Master Kenobi should go after the children. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out where they were taken." Anakin gave a nod, Obi wan hesitating beside Mace before the bald man stormed away. 

"Right, Rex, Cody, keep an eye on things here while we're gone. If you have any problems or have reason to believe it's a trap, you contact us immediately."

"Of course, General," Ceres didn't respond, stepping past the pair of clones, Ashoka hot on her heels. Ceres swung up into the star fighter first, the deep red Delta 7-B coming to life under the young woman's touch. Ashoka watched her master silently, the younger girl sensing that something weighed heavily on her master. 

"You coming?" Ahsoka gave a firm nod of her head, climbing up and joining her master. Ceres entered the coordinates for the planet and the fighter shot out of the ship, a small huff of laughter leaving her lips, Ahsokas curiosity buzzing around her. "Something on your mind Young one?"

"Why do you look so unhappy about going to Korriban?" Sighing, Ceres reached up and ran a hand through her snowy locks, her mind moving a 1000 light years a minute. 

"It's where I was trained as a Sith. My master... always romanticized the days when the Sith were powerful enough where there was a whole academy dedicated to the ways of the dark side. Because of this, I, along with the others I trained with, were taken to korriban and completed trials to earn our ranking with our master. For some of us, it cost our lives and for others, it only increased the expectations that we had to later meet. I successfully acquired two Sith holocrons, one belonging to Xoxaan. She's actually the reason why I can heal wounds by using the dark side of the force." 

"Xoxaan? Why does that name sound familiar?"

"She was once a member of the Jedi council and is to believed to be the founder of the 'sith' movement. She was powerful and wielded the dark side of the force well but she was also over confident and egotistical. Her death was unfortunate but not unforeseeable. I'd like to think her and I are very similarly though I make up by being sensible and realistic, along with overly confident and egotistical." Ahsoka giggled at that, the clementine colored girl almost immediately shivering, a dark force suddenly enveloping her.   
"You can feel it already and we're just now entering the atmosphere." Ceres reached up, pulling them out of hyperspace, yellow eyes running over the dessert covered planet, her mind moving to dark times of her life. "Come on," Ceres had landed the ship on the ancient rusted port, Ashoka squeaking as the rusted metal below her shimmied. "Careful, these things are even older than master Yoda," the white haired woman's hand closed around her padawans upper arm, escorting her off the platform, a small smile slipping onto her lips. 

"And that's saying something," Ashoka spoke softly after a silent moment, blue eyes moving back to the port before turning to the sandy terrain. "Where do we even start," Ahsoka turned to face her master, only to find the older girl walking ahead of her, apparently having a destination in mind. "Master, wait up!" Ahsoka slipped in the sand but recovered smoothly, moving up the large dune her master stood atop of. A surprised gasp left her lips, her eyes widening as they ran over the large structure before her. A large pyramid stood in the middle with two large stone walls standing around it. Between them and the academy were several graves, graves of failed trail goers and of other unfortunate deaths that occurred on the desert planet. "What is this place?" Ceres moved down the dune, Ahsoka following slowly behind as she took in the large structure, her lips pulling into a frown as her eyes fell on exactly what was holding up the stairway that led into the pyramid shaped building. "Slaves," a cool hand wrapped around her shoulder as her mind was pulled to her peoples history of servitude and the life she could have been trapped living in.

"This is The Sith Academy and below it, are Sith tombs. They're the final resting place for many great Sith Lords. This is where myself and many others preformed their trials to become a Sith. Many lives of those who were kidnapped and forced into slavery were lost and the Sith wanted to make sure everyone was aware of that." Ahsokas hands balled into tight fists, her mind which had been made up long ago, being reaffirmed again at the sacrifices those who followed the dark were willing to make. "We should get inside," squinting, Ahsoka looked up to where her master was looking, a large sandstorm heading in their direction. Giving an affirmative nod, the pair made their way up the large stone steps, Ceres reaching out and stopping the girl, two pairs of foot prints left in the sand marking that someone else had entered the temple. "Stay close to me, we don't know what we're waking in to." Ahsoka nodded, the pair jumping slightly when the entrance to the temple behind them slammed shut. 

"Well well well, look what the loth cat dragged in," Ceres felt her body move before her mind, stepping to stand defensively in front of her Padawan. "Oh, and you brought a little toy for us to play with," Ceres found herself looking at the cloaked forms of her former master and former apprentice. 

"Stay put," her voice was barely above a whisper as she spoke to Ahsoka, her face becoming a mask of calm despite how tense she felt. "And if it isn't my former master and apprentice. Did master send both of you to deal with me?" The red skinned man scoffed, a smirk growing across his lips at her words.

"Like master would need to send two of us with how weak you've become," her former apprentice spat. "You have turned your back on the dark ways and for what? Love?" She held up a hand, sensing her padawans emotions swelling behind her. 

"You can say what you wish, but I will still kill you where you stand." Her red skinned master reached up, holding a hand up to stop her former apprentice. "Now, we came for the holocron. Tell us where it is and we can all leave here in one piece." The red skinned chuckled, Zelda placing her hand on her hip as she looked at her former master and her orange skinned Padawan.

"Master was right, you really have become weak." Producing the holocron from his cloak, her master smirked, holding the holocron up for her to see. "If you think you can, come get it," throwing the holocron up, Zelda stepped forward to catch it. "Run along now, I will deal with these two." The red skinned man stepped forward, removing his lightsaber from his belt. Zelda didn't wait long, giving a firm nod of her head before turning on her heel and proceeding down the hall towards the underground tombs. 

"You stay here, master, I'll go after the girl!" Ceres went to stop Ahsoka, only for the younger girl to slip from her reach and down the hall her former apprentice had gone down. 

"You look tense, my sweet Temptress, are you truly worried your new apprentice will lose to your former one?" Ceres wrapped her right hand loosely around her lightsaber, yellow eyes trained on the red skinned man before her. 

"Of course not, Ahsoka wasn't only trained by me but also by the chosen one."

"Chosen one," The man scoffed, knocking his hood off his head, his yellow eyes locking with her own. "Do you really believe in all that nonsense? The Jedi have brain washed you well," he chuckled, his red lightsaber roaring to life. "Now, if you'd be so kind, I need to end your life and redeem myself to our master." Ceres' saber burned to life as well, Maul rushing towards her, their sabers meeting with a loud hiss. Twirling her blade to the right she was able to briefly disengage her master but maul gave her no room to move, immediately forcing her to block a powerful swing. Black and red were engaged in a furious battle, Ceres doing her best to bob and weave around the smirking man, her yellow eyes widening when she felt the whole building shake. Stumbling apart, both Sith shared a panicked look before their blades met once more. "It seems that your brother was right," Ceres ducked under his saber swing, her own saber arching up at her former master, only for him to lean out of the way and force their blades together once more. "I can feel it, you're out of balance. You want so badly to be one of the light yet you know you can never grasp it. You can never go back to the way you were before, before you lost Theia." Ceres' yellow eyes narrowed, a rush of anger filling her as she blocked one swing before forcing him back, Maul smirking at the immediate change in her demeanor.

"You have no right to even say her name!" Maul groaned as his body was rag dolled across the large room, his back banging against the wall. "You were her Master too and you just let her die!" Maul chuckled, his head shaking from side to side.

"Let her die? I shouldn't have had to stop her death but she was weak! She was weighing you down and filling your head with nonsense! The darkness calls to you and it always had. Why would I let her turn you away from the dark?"

"Because I loved her!" Mauls yellow eyes widened at her screamed words. "She was my sister, my best friend, and you let her be taken from me. You, my master, who I thought was there to guide and protect us but she it came down to it, nothing was more important than pleasing master." 

"You say that as if pleasing master still isn't the more important thing to you," a surprised gasp left her lips, her mind closing tightly in on itself in hopes he hadn't been able to peak into her mind when she lost control. "I'm not sure what you're up to but I know deep down, this isn't the side for you, the life for you. You are terror and death incarnate and no matter how far you run or how good you try to be, you will always be a Sith." A loud pained scream pierced the air, Ceres' yellow eyes widening when she realized that it belonged to Ahsoka. "It seems you're letting another loved one down as we speak," Ceres' yellow eyes snapped up to her masters, red meeting black once more before she saw red. 'There she is,' Maul couldn't help but think, finding the blood red eyes staring back at him to be more thrilling and arousing than horrifying. Knocking the red lightsaber from his hands, maul let out a pained shriek as her blade ripped through his right arm. His left hand shot up to clutch his arm, mouth opening to insult the white haired woman only to find her missing. "Run run run, my sweet apprentice, I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again very soon."   


Ceres raced down the hallway, yellow eyes scanning the dimly lit rooms around her, only for her to come to a sliding halt before a large circular stone door. 

"No no no," she hadn't expected Zelda to lead Ahsoka down into the tombs. 'The tombs I almost lost theia in and the ruins where Cronus changed.' Shaking her head, she reached up and moved the door, the dark power within wafting out and overwhelming her senses. 'This feels... amazing,' she hated herself for loving the delicious feeling of raw dark power that enveloped her before she shook her head and entered the chamber. Closing her eyes, she reached out with the force, a large frown sliding across her lips when she felt the familiar sensation of being watched. 

"I suggest you move quickly, young one," her red eyes snapped open, landing on the spectral form of Darth Revan. "It would seem Xoxaan has found someone she wants to use as a host and if you don't move quickly, you'll be short an apprentice." Ceres opened her mouth to inquire about where they were and how he knew who she was looking for only to find herself alone. 

"Stupid Force ghost," she hissed, her long legs carrying her quickly in the direction she remembered Xoxaans sarcophagus being. Rounding the corner of the hallway she had run down, she came to a sliding halt, both her Padawan and apprentice standing before her. 

"What did you do!?" Ahsoka shouted to the other girl, Zeldas back turned to them, Ceres recognizing the object in her hand as the lightsaber her younger sister had made the mistake of picking up when they had completed their trials. 

"It would appear, youngling, that she took my advice." Zelda turned slowly to face Ahsoka, black triangle tattoos having appeared under her eyes. "She asked for the power to kill her old master and her new apprentice and I was more than happy to give it to her." 

"Who are you?" Ahsokas face twisted in confusion, Ceres moving to finally join them in the room and tip them off to her arrival.

"Xoxaan," Ceres spoke as a form of greeting, red eyes narrowed. 

"Well if it isn't the host I've been looking for. You must be this ones master, I can feel her intense emotions from being in the same room as you." She taunted calmly, running Zeldas gloved hands across her resting place as she paced. "Love, anger, sadness, hatred... what a mess you've made of this poor thing."

"What do you want Xoxaan?" Zelda hmm'd, stopping to lean her hip against the stone beside her, her hand still closed around her lightsaber. 

"It's the same thing I wanted all those years ago my sweet temptress... you. You who claimed my holocron and you who wielded my gift with such ease. You will be my key back to victory, back to power. If you give yourself to me, I shall allow these two to leave and relinquish my claim on this Jedi holocron and your cute apprentice." 

"Master, dont," Ahsoka spoke before her, blue eyes moving between herself and Xoxaan. "The holocron isn't worth it," 'and neither is she.' Ahsokas unspoken words hung between them, Ceres releasing a sigh. 

"I'll do it," 

"But master-,"

"Not now, Ahsoka." Xoxaan chuckled, her arms crossing over her chest, her saber still clutched tightly in her hands. 

"You're giving in so quickly. Let me guess, the death of your sister made you more willing to give up on winning when it could cost the life of your loved ones. It really is sad that it took her death to make you a 'better' person." Coming to stand before Xoxaan, Ceres was about to attack when Zelda began to tremble, jaw clenched and eyes narrowed you. "What are you doing!?" Xoxaan ground out through clenched teeth. "You gave your body to me-,"

"Only because your swore to kill her!" She watched the power struggle between the pair briefly before she heard lightning crackling and found a light blue blast coming her way. Reaching up with her left hand, she felt it enter through her hand before she pointed her other hand upward, the lightning smoothly sailing through one half of her body and out the other half. Zelda screamed in rage, only to be kicked across the room by Ceres, the white haired woman ripping the dead woman's lightsaber from her grasp. 

"Master, the ceiling," looking up, Ceres narrowly avoided a large chuck of stone that fell from above her. "It's caving in!" Sand began to quickly pour down from the large hole, Ahsokas hand closing tightly around Ceres' only for her master to pull herself away. "What are you doing?"

"We can't just leave her here!" Ceres raced across the room, sand and stone raining down on her as she closed in on the screaming girl. 

"Get out of my head, please! Master, make it stop," tears streamed down Zelda's face, Ceres finding herself rooted to the spot at her begging. Reaching forward, she forced the force spirit out of her old apprentices head, the red skinned girl collapsing unconsciously into her waiting arms. Throwing her over her shoulder, Ceres followed Ahsoka out of the room and down the long hallway that led to the entrance of the tombs. Reaching out Ceres helped Ahsoka pry the door open before continuing up the steps that led down into the tombs. Crying out, Ahsoka began to fall, only to be thrown across the room, her body skidding across the stone and out the entrance, Zelda's unconscious form joining her. 

"MASTER!" Ahsoka screamed, watching the white haired young woman disappear down the hole that had nearly swallowed her whole. "Master!" Ahsoka cried once more, the ground finally steadying. Running into the now completely sand filled room, Ahsoka began to dig quickly only for a large 'boom' sound to go off near her before a large patch of sand shot directly above her, Ceres gasping as she successfully escaped the hole. "Ceres," Ahsoka threw her arms tightly around the panting woman, a sigh of relief leaving her lips. "Are you alright," reaching up, Ceres violently shook out her hair and offered the orange skinned girl a panicked smile.

"I'm alright Soka, what about you and Zel-," looking up, she found herself staring at her old apprentice, the red skinned girls eyes full of tears as she stared at the embracing pair. "Zelda, wait!" But it was too late, Ceres could only watch as a separatist ship lowered close enough to the temple for her to jump up into before the ship zoomed off. Sighing, Ceres pushed herself up to her feet, Ahsoka joining her. "Come on snips, we need to report in that we lost the holocron and-," laughing softly, Ceres could only shake her head as her Padawan seemed to make the holocron magically appear. 

"I know, I'm the best apprentice ever," she spoke playfully, hoping to cheer her master up. Instead of responding, Ceres stepped past Ahsoka, allowing her right hand to rest briefly on the younger girls cheek. Sighing, Ahsoka turned and followed her master out of the temple and toward their ship, several questions swirling around the young padawans head about her master and the company she once kept. "Master," Ceres flicked several switches, the ship humming to life below her. "Who were those two?" Closing her eyes briefly, Ceres let out a long sigh. 

"My former apprentice," shaking her head, she did her best to not let her emotions get to her as she thought of the consequences her report would hold for her once she reported to the council. "And the man who killed Obi Wans master."


	16. Time Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two knights walk into a palace 
> 
> Or
> 
> Anakin and Ceres travel to Malastare to acquire fuel and make a deal with some Dugs. Now if only things could go according to plan.
> 
> At least her favorite troopers are along for the journey.

“That’s not possible,” obi wan shook his head, blue eyes moving from the white haired woman to those gathered. Yoda looked thoughtful, hand moving to his face. 

“Sense him, I have, believe he lived, I did not, cautious we must-,” 

“He’s not alive!” Ceres' red eyes widened at Obi wans outburst, the look of sheer denial on his face surprising her. “I cut him in half years ago after he slaughtered my master. How could he have lived? And how can we be sure that it’s him?” 

“He was my master, Obi wan, he trained me for years. I wouldn’t forget his face,” the older man still seemed unconvinced, Anakin placing his hand lightly on Ceres' shoulder in attempts to calm her. 

“But why would he come back? Why now?”

“Because he wants to kill you.” All eyes were now on Ceres, the white haired woman’s face remaining impassive despite the intensity of the gazes focused on her. “You embarrassed him when you defeated him and made him lose the favor of those on the dark side. He blames you for his failures and fall from grace. There is nothing more important in the galaxy to him than crushing you and killing all those you love.” Her eyes moved unconsciously to Anakin, his once Padawan. Would Maul be foolish enough to target Anakin? ‘Of course he would, he doesn’t know masters plans forr him, after all.’ 

“Do you think he’ll try to target Obi wan?” Anakin questioned, his concern for his master showing despite how casually he tried to ask his question. 

“Not now, the separatist are going to prioritize military based wins and if Maul knows what’s good for him, he will do as he’s told. I believe we are safe for the time being but... I’m not sure how long we would have before Maul gets tired of waiting and comes for you.” 

Shaking her head, Ceres stood up straighter and ran a hand through her snowy locks, red eyes moving from the ground to her old master and the blue eyed chosen one. Both men seemed deep in thought, likely worried about the mission to come and for Master Kenobis safety. 

“He defeated Maul once, Ani, I’m sure he’ll be able to do it again.” She had tried to comfort him outside the council room, Obi wan having decided to wait inside and continue discussing with the council while she and Anakin prepped for the mission they were assigned. 

“Yes but at what cost? Will he have to lose another to be able to defeat him? And who will he lose?” Anakins blue eyes had narrowed at the ground between them, Ceres deciding that she would do what she did best. Stepping closer, she lightly nudged his shoulder, 

“I won’t let anything happen to you or anyone else, I promise.” Anakin sighed, shaking his head and offering her a small smile. 

“I’m not worried about me, I’m worried about you. He was your master, Ceres, and with your father and brother after you... I’m worried I’m going to end up losing you.” She smiled, reaching up and taking the hand that he had placed on her cheek. 

“If I didn’t know any better Anakin, I’d think you like me.” Anakins cheeks flushed, his mouth opening only for the pair to be interrupted. 

“I didn’t realize you were still involved with Rush,” the Senators name flashed across the com on her arm. Ceres wanted to argue, to say that he meant nothing but it was already too late, the moment had passed. Anakins jaw clenched in anger or disappointment, Ceres wasn't sure but she didn't have long to linger on those thoughts. Anakin offered a stiff nod before turning on his heel, “I’ll leave you to it,” 

  
Ceres sighed, hating that her mission from the council was interfering with her mission from her Master. ‘At least there’s been progress,’ Rush having invited her to dinner once she returned from her ‘diplomatic mission’. 

“You’re in charge, Ceres, we need to get those accords signed so that we can utilize the fuel on Malastare.” Anakin made a sound of offense but Ceres paid him no mind, giving an affirmative nod in her masters direction. 

“Of course, I’ll make sure the Dug agree to our terms and that everything goes as planned with the weapon.” Mace gave a nod, Ceres stepping away from the bald man and into the transport that would take her and Anakin down to the planets surface. Sighing, Ceres leaned her head back, yellow eyes pinching shut as she inhaled and exhaled, the white haired woman having not slept well since bringing her sister back to the temple. ‘And I still haven’t talked to Mace about mo- Asteria.’ Her lips pulled into a frown, her hatred for her family expanding to not only her father and brother but her mother as well. Glancing to her left she found Anakin standing beside her, his body angled so that he stood closer to her than necessary. 

“Still not sleeping?” Shaking her head, she attempted to come up with an excuse but couldn’t. Allowing her yellow eyes to slip shut again, Anakin ran a hand up the side of her face and to the buttons to release her helmet. “Your eyes,” hissing softly, Anakin prodded at the sensitive skin there, Ceres flushing when her eyes opened to find him centimeters from her face. “Are you still having nightmares?” Theia’s lifeless eyes flashed across her mind, the white haired woman pulling away from the intrusive man and his attempts to read her mind. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean-,” her helmet activated at her touch, Anakins lips pulling into a frown at her closing off from him. “Are you meditating like Master Jocasta suggested?” 

“Of course I am and it’s not helping,” she seethed, her feet carrying her in a small panicked circle. “I mediate and I work out and I do everything I can but they just won’t leave me alone. I keep having dreams about Theia dying and about...” shaking her head she decided he didn’t need to know about her nightmares that she feared were visions. “They just won't leave me alone, Anakin but it’s fine. I’m completing my job as general and as a master.” Sighing Anakin shook his head, the ship landing gently on the ground. 

“That doesn’t mean I won’t worry about you,” Ceres’ body tensed at his mumbled words before she shook her head to clear it. 'You need to focus on the task at hand ' she reminded herself firmly, nodding her head at the Dugs who stood guard outside the castle the leader of their planet resided in, Anakin stepping up to join her. Making her way through the palace she joined several Dug representatives and a doctor that was sent to present the bomb. “Good evening everyone, General Skywalker and I apologize for our delayed arrival.” Nakha Urus, the lead Duge, shook his head, moving to speak with the pair of Jedi knights. 

“It is quite alright, it seems the chancellor himself is being delayed as well-,” as the Doge said those words, the chancellor appeared in a hologram before the group, herself, the Doge, Anakin and the doctor moving to stand around a large circular table. 

“Sorry everyone, I did not mean to delay our meeting. Is everyone here?” Anakin stepped closer, his arm brushing lightly against Ceres’, her masters sharp gaze moving at the intentional touch. 

“Yes, chancellor, we were just about to have the doctor explain how the weapon is expected to work.” Stepping forward, the tan skinned alien cleared her throat before speaking.   
  
“Thank you, chancellor, Master Jedi, I am Doctor Sionver Boll, I was one of the doctors to create the weapon we will be using today. It is called an electro proton bomb. It was designed to short out all electronic devices within a certain radius, making killing our men unnecessarily an even easier activity to avoid. The weapon should have no underlying effects,” Ceres arched a brow, yellow eyes moving to find Anakin looking just as ‘impressed’ as her. 

“Should, Doctor? Are you telling me that even with all your testing and planning you can’t promise the safety of my people or the republic soldiers?” Doge spoke, glancing between the Doctor and the two Jedi knights. 

“It won’t have any lasting impact, your highness. We went through every conceivable outcome and planned for every possibility.” Doge opened his mouth to argue more but Ceres wasn’t having it.

“Your highness, if I may, I will volunteer to be on the battlefield with my men and your people. If anything does go wrong, I will be able to act quickly and efficiently to aid our people.” Looking to his advisors, the Doge gave a nod of approval. 

“That will suffice for now but you will want to hurry, General Black, it would appear that the droids are making their way to us now.” Ceres smirked before turning and rushing toward the balcony she assumed the others would watch from. Turning to face Anakin and the others gathered she threw herself backwards, over the railing of the balcony. The doctor gasped, rushing to the balcony only to find the armor clad jedi running across AT-AT toward the front lines. 

"Sorry, she's kind of a show off," Anakin spoke up, the doctor finding herself grinning despite how annoyed she was with the jedi general moments ago. 

"You don't say," 

Ceres landed lightly on the front lines, finding both her Captain and favorite pair of clone troopers preparing for the droids attack. 

"Need any help?" Rex turned to find his general, her right hand resting absently on her saber. 

"General, I thought you would be up on the observation deck with general Skywalker and the rest." Rex spoke without answering her question, his helmeted head turning in the direction of one of the walkers, a handful of men climbing up into it. "Dont worry too much, men, we are only holding the droids at bay until they're able to drop the bomb." She could sense their unease, a frown tugging at her lips.

"It isnt exactly a bomb, Captain but a proton weapon meant to shut down the droids. All of you will be alright and I came down here to make sure of it," Rex watched Ceres as she stepped up next to him, a content sigh leaving her lips. "I apologize, the men seemed uncomfortable," 

"Its not a problem, sir, I am happy you were able to put them at ease." Ceres hesitated, her yellow eyes trained on the blond haired captain before she rolled her eyes and moved away from him and through the throngs of men. 

"General Black," her lips twitched into a smile, feeling the familiar aura of Echo. "Is there something we can do for you?" 

"That's actually why I'm here, to help you," she smiled, her helmet retracting. "Would you like me to load these?" Echo didn't get to respond, the cargo that needed to be loaded onto the two walkers around them floated through the air with ease. 

"Show off," Ceres lightly shoved the grinning Fives, his hand catching hers lightly as she leaned away. "Ceres,"

"The droids are approaching, everyone get into position!" Rex's voice boomed over the coms, Ceres mockingly saluting her men before she moved to take her place. Rex watched the young woman silently move, standing beside the blond haired Captain. Releasing a calming breath, her black saber burned to life, a large smirk crawling across her uncovered face. 

"Wanna see who eliminates the most droids?" Rex's brows shot into his blond hair, his surprise evident through the force. Shaking his head, he chuckled before removing his duel pistols from his belt. 

"Of course, general though I must warn you, I have extensive experience in this." Grinnimg, Ceres twirled her saber absently in her right hand. 

"Come on, Rexer, when has betting against me ever paid off?" 

"When I beat you and got to see your face," Ceres' head snapped in Rex's direction, her cheeks heating. 'Did he just compliment me?' She didnt get to linger on the thought, the droid army coming upon them. Moving forward, Ceres sliced through the opposition, Rex staying close to cover her. The pair moved in tandom with one another, Ceres eliminating all enemies nearby while Rex cut down those that were foolish enough to come for them directly. Looking skyward, Ceres watched as the strange weapons the doge used pegged several enemy crafts, knocking them to the desert floor. 

"On your left," Rex didnt need to be told twice, two quick shots eliminating the droid that had crept up behind him. 

"The weapon is on it's way, Ceres," she gave a nod, knowing that Anakin couldn't see it. 

"Roger that, sir, we have eyes on it now," a sharp whistle tore through the air, Ceres feeling the smallest of hopeful smiles twitch at her lips as the weapon hit the ground. Stepping ahead of the small group of men around her, she raised her hands, blocking the large shower of debris that raced toward them, her yellow eyes narrowing. 

"I can't believe that worked," she could hear the awe in Anakins voice, only for the inconceivable to happen. "Ceres, move, the ground is collapsing," gasping, the ground shifted under the white haired young woman, her arms immediately shooting into the air. 

"EVERYBODY MOVE," Rex's voice boomed, Ceres focusing the force as she ripped her men off their feet and threw them backward, away from the collapsing floor before racing forward. Jumping up, she landed on the closest AT-AT, tearing the shields away and yanking troopers out.   
"General Black, get back here, now!" She nodded at Rex's voice, jumping down and running after her men, doing her best to keep everyone ahead of her as she ran. 

"AHHH," tripping, Ceres forced herself in a circle, a surprised gasp leaving her lips when the ground right below her opened. In a last ditch effort to save those behind her, she made a dramatic 'come here' motion, a satisfied smile gracing her lips as she began falling. 

"Ceres," gasping, the white haired woman found the familiar helmet of Rex staring down at her, his hand closed tightly around her wrist. Reaching up with her right hand, she gripped his forearm, a small grunt leaving his lips as he hauled her up. Panting, Ceres found herself tumbling over into the clone, both having lost their footing. Rex's helmet had tumbled off in the fall, Ceres reaching down to affectionately pat his bright red cheek.

"Thanks, Cap," Rex opened his mouth, her right hand lingering on his face only for the foot steps of his brothers to draw their attention away from one another. 

"Rex, Ceres," Fives panted, stepping ahead of the small throng of men. "I see that you're both in one piece," Ceres' yellow eyes dropped to the flushing captain, a stupidly large grin spreading across her lips.

"All thanks to Rexer," Fives held out a hand, pulling the still grinning woman to her feet. Rex watched the pair, Fives hand lingering in Ceres' causing their general to flush a lovely shade of pink. 'Lovely,' he frowned at his own thoughts, stepping closer to the pair. Fives released her, catching the sharp look on Rex's face. Glancing between the pair, Ceres' smirked before coughing into her fist. "Right, I want everyone rounded up and a head count for who is missing before we send out search parties." The men around her nodded before moving, Rex taking complete control of the situation. Her yellow eyes lingered on the blond haired captain, finding him glancing over at her, something she couldn't place in his eyes. Briefly, Ceres contemplated slipping into his mind before shaking her head. She had other things to focus on that weren't the clone she enjoyed toying with. 

"Want a lift?" Ceres turned to find Fives, the dark haired man nodding his head at a passing AT-AT. Stepping closer, she did her best to keep her expression neutral as she leaned closer to him. "Gen- General," his eyes moved to his brothers rushing around them. Placing her right hand on his chest plate, she grinned broadly. 

"Actually, Fives, I think it's you that needs a lift." His eyes widened before he released a cry of surprise, Ceres using the force to propel him up, and onto the AT-AT. His brothers laughed around her, Ceres shaking her head in mirth before jumping up, joining her favorite trooper. Fives rubbed his temple, his helmet having been knocked off, a pout on his handsome face. "Did I hurt you," Ceres had opened her mouth to continue her teasing, only to frown, her right hand ghosting up the side of his face. Fives eyes snapped opened, Ceres having knelt down in front of him, her face hovering just in front of his. 

"A little," he answered honestly, his fingers lingering on his sore temple. Closing his eyes again, he felt a soothing warmth spreading through his head, his face absently turning in to her touch. "Nothing that a kiss can't fix," Ceres smirked, pulling his fingers from his temple before pressing her lips to his temple. Gold eyes widening, Fives could only stare at his blushing general, a warm smile on her lips. 

"Better," Fives looked away, heat rushing up his neck and cheeks. 

"Be- Better," he agreed, accepting his helmet that Ceres offered. Inhaling to calm his rapidly beating heart, he continued. "Though next time if you want to aim a little lower and to the left, I wouldn't complain." The grin that slipped across her face told him that his words had been worth the embarrassment, her mouth opening then closing. 

"You are," she shook her head, unable to grasp the words to describe the grinning man. "So great," she decided, her right hand closing around his. Fives opened his mouth, his helmet clutched in his right hand only for Rex's voice to interrupt them.

"They're waiting for you in the command center, General." Ceres stepped back, suddenly realizing that they were far from alone, yellow eyes dropping to the other troopers that were milling about on the ground. 

"Right, uh, I should get to that." Ceres moved quickly, offering the still grinning man a brisk wave. "Bye Fives," Fives threw both of his arms up in excitment, giving a small twirl before he stopped, realizing where his commanding officer left him. 

"Son of a bitch." 

Ceres was about to enter the command center when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her.

"If you could be a little more careful," her arms moved, wrapping around the blue eyed jedi. 

"I'm sorry, is Mr. Improvise really lecturing me?" She teased, pulling back so she could look into his soft blue eyes. Releasing a huff of embarrassment, Anakin stepped back, his gaze running up her form, likely checking for any injuries. 

"You make it sound like I never make a plan and stick to it, Ms. Always Finds Trouble." Scoffing, Ceres placed a hand to her chest,

"I would never!" Rolling his eyes, Anakin couldn't resist the urge to smile down at her. "Thank you for worrying about me, Ani." She spoke sincerely, reaching out and squeezing his hand in her own. Blushing, Anakin stepped back from her, his unoccupied hand reaching up to rub the back of his neck.

"Of course, Snips would be crushed if anything happened to you." Her lips quirked up into a smirk, a single brow arching. 

"Right, Snips." Anakins mouth opened, likely to argue but Ceres had already moved on, slipping past him and entering the command room. 

"What was that," Ceres' yellow eyes widened as they landed on a furious king and a worried doctor. 

"Your highness, please," brown met yellow, Ceres quickly crossing the room to stand between the pair.

"Your highness-," 

"Don't your highness me! My people have suffered and there is now a gaping hole in our planet because of you and your doctors miscalculations!" The Duge seethed, Ceres keeping her expression calm despite the intense heat pooling in her chest. 

"Your highness," she interrupted, her teeth grinding together. "If you would take a deep breath and step back, I can remind you why, despite this set back, we were very fortunate with the outcome. And then, since you find that so important, we can work on finding our missing people." The Duge looked between the womans glowing yellow eyes and Anakin who stood across the room, arms crossed, looking nonplussed. Leaning back, the Duge took a long calming breath, watching the woman before him mirror his action. "Better," the Duge didnt respond, turning away from her and doctor before making his way over to his advisors. 

"Thank you, master Jedi," Ceres offered a polite nod to the doctor before joining Anakin who had walked closer to the king. 

"The council wishes for me to apologize for my behavior. We know that without the aid of the republic our homes would have been overrun and our people slaughtered. What we need to focus on is a joint search effort," Ceres nodded in agreement, Captain Rex and Commander Ponds entering the command room. 

"I can head down to the crater now," Ceres nodded her acknowledgment at the pair of men, "I tasked my Captain Rex and Commander Ponds with getting a head count of those who are missing." Stepping forward, Ponds took the lead, Rex taking his place between Ceres and Anakin. 

"Thanks to your people's set up, we were able to get a rough estimate of who is missing, along with the accounts from our men of brothers they have yet to find. With our advance equipment, I have dispatched a squad of troopers down into the crater to find out missing people. With any luck we will-," Ponds back suddenly straightened. "There's a what down there," a pause, "Gilly you aren't making any sense! Gilly? Gilly? Kriff," 

"Ponds," Ceres looked to Rex. 

"It would seem that the men ran into some kind of trouble in the crater. A beast of some kind," the look on the Duge's face said that they knew what was down there. 

"Your highness," she prompted, a single brow arching. 

"If it is what I think it is, General, you will want to hurry before the creature consumes my people and your men. "Representative Biri, Representative Grirdo, I want as much toxin as you can find to kill the beast!" Ceres watched the Duge give orders before turning to her men and Anakin. 

"Ani, I want you to follow the Duge and figure out what we're up against. Ponds, I want a transport to the crater immediately. Grab a small squad to take with us. Rex, aid the Dugs in anyway we can. If we want those accords signed we need to fix this immediately." With her orders given, Ceres led Ponds out of the palace, and out into the fray of things. Ceres moved and found an AT-AT to transport them while Ponds through together a small 5 man squad of troopers. "Alright boys," she started once they were all seated in the walker, "there's some sort of beast below ground that we need to find and eliminate. If it is too much I want you to find your brothers and get out safely, understand?" 

"Yes, General," nodding affirmatively, Ceres smiled, 

"Alright! Now let's go fuck up that monster!"


End file.
